Leelawdee
by LuckyPenny Z
Summary: Le mage noir était mort depuis maintenant 10 ans, et bien des choses avaient changé depuis. Dramione. Hermione travaille à Sainte Mangouste quand elle se voit attitré un patient bien particulier. Prologue à l'intérieur R
1. Prologue : Le patient inattendu

Il était 22 heures ce soir là quand Hermione Granger quitta son travail. Oui, Granger. Elle ne s'était pas mariée et celui que tout le monde pensait être son futur mari, quand ils étaient encore élève, ne l'était finalement pas devenu. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme un amant mais plutôt comme un ami et que c'était surement ce contexte de guerre qu'ils les avaient rapprochés, rien de plus. Cette histoire en avait étonné plus d'un, dont les membres de la famille Weasley qui pensaient tous, au plus profond de leur âme, que le petit Ronald avait trouvé en Hermione la femme de sa vie. Enfin tous, sauf une. Ginny Weasley, confidente d'Hermione Granger depuis longtemps déjà, s'en était rendu compte, peut être même avant que les deux concernés s'en rendent compte. La jeune rousse vivait le parfait amour avec son héros de futur marié. En effet, le mariage, tant attendu par les médias, était programmé dans un mois. Et en sortant de son boulot ce soir là, Hermione se demandait comment allait se dérouler le mariage. Alors qu'elle allait transplaner, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, ce qui la coupa dans son élan et l'éloigna de ses pensées. Elle se retourna et aperçu Rosalinda, une de ses collègues.

- Hermione, désolé. Je sais que tu as fini ton service, mais…

Elle reprit un peu de souffle puisqu'elle avait couru depuis la sortie de l'hôpital pour venir la voir.

- On vient de nous amener un patient, reprit-elle, et il est plutôt amoché et tout aussi coriace, finit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Demande à Isabelléa, s'excusa Hermione qui ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour s'occuper d'un patient.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, répliqua la jeune brune. Mais il ne veut pas d'elle comme médicomage. Alors elle m'a envoyé te chercher en priant pour que tu n'sois pas encore partie.

Hermione ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder sa collègue dans les yeux. Le patient, aussi impertinent soit-il, avait besoin d'aide. Et en acceptant ce poste, elle avait juré qu'elle ne laisserait aucun patient souffrir si elle pouvait faire quelque chose alors elle soupira et un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Rosalinda. Cette dernière savait qu'en demandant un tel service, Hermione ne pouvait qu'accepter. Et elles repartirent toutes deux d' où elles venaient.

- Ah ! Hermione ! J'suis tellement contente que tu sois revenu.

La jeune femme qui venait de dire cela était grande et avait approximativement le même âge qu'Hermione. Son badge indiquait qu'elle s'appelait Isabelléa. Elle avait la peau mate, des traits fins et de grands yeux bleus. Tout en elle ferait penser à une femme parfaite. Enfin tout, sauf son caractère. Elle était impatiente et quand les choses n'allaient pas comme elle le voulait, elle était prise d'une grande colère. Certains avaient même perdus leur place en voulant la rappeler à l'ordre lors de ses crises. Car, oui, cette déesse au caractère détestable n'était autre que la chef responsable d'Hermione ainsi que de tous les médicomages, une sorte de médicomage en chef, et elle se plaisait à le rappeler.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione, d'un ton las.

Isabelléa fit semblant de ne pas relever la lassitude dans la voix et lui tendit un dossier.

- Un nouveau patient, lui fit-elle et sans plus détailler, elle se retourna et s'en alla vers la sortie.

Hermione souffla et ragea de la voir sortir le sourire aux lèvres, attendue par un bel apollon. Alors qu'elle allait se dirigeait vers la salle d'études des cas que partagent les médicomages, elle se retourna sur Rosalinda.

- Rosie, es-tu sure que le patient ne voulait pas d'elle ?

Rosalinda la regarda un instant, l'air bête puis lui dit :

- C'est c'qu'elle m'a dit en tout cas. Je n'ai pas cherché à voir si elle disait vrai… Je tiens à ce boulot, tu comprends ?

Hermione acquiesça avec un sourire entendu et s'enferma ensuite dans la salle. Elle était déserte, et elle comprit que la plupart des médicomages avec lesquels elle avait travaillé aujourd'hui avait eu la chance de rentrer chez eux et que ceux qui venait de prendre leur service faisait surement une patrouille rapide où était déjà dans la salle de « détente ». Hermione posa le dossier sur une table puis alla se chercher un café, quand elle revint, elle vit quelqu'un de dos fouiller dans le dossier de son patient.

- Hum, hum, fit-elle pour signaler sa présence. Je peux vous aider ?

La silhouette qui était de dos, avachi sur la table, se releva et se retourna et Hermione pu voir qu'il s'agissait de Mike. Mike était un de ses collègues. Il était grand, musclé et plutôt beau gosse. Il avait fait ses études à Poudlard lui aussi, mais il était 4 ans plus vieux qu'Hermione, alors c'est surement pourquoi elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant d'arriver ici, à Sainte Mangouste.

- Mike ! C'est mon patient ! s'exclama-t-elle faussement indigné en lui enlevant tout de même le dossier des mains.

- Mione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? demanda-t-il surpris en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Devine.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Hermione se voyait attribuer un patient de dernière minute par leur chef et Mike le savait.

- Bon alors, toi qui a lu ce dossier, qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Hermione en prenant un goute de café.

- J'n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de bien voir, j'ai juste regardé si je connaissais, fit-il avec un sourire.

- Et alors ?

- Bah, ça m'dit quelque chose mais sans plus.

Intriguée, Hermione regarda enfin le dossier et elle vit sur l'étiquette en haut à droite de la première page le nom de son patient. Un nom qui lui fit tomber son café des mains et qui lui arracha un petit cri de surprise. Mike eu à peine le temps de demander ce qui se passait qu'Hermione était déjà sortie de la salle en direction des chambres des blessés lourds, le dossier sous le bras.

Après avoir monté deux étages sans ascenseur, elle arriva dans le couloir. Elle regarda une fois de plus le numéro de la chambre, et se dirigea vers la gauche à vive allure. 221, 223, 225… 227. Ca y' est, elle y était. Les volets des vitres et de la porte étaient tirés si bien qui lui était impossible de voir le patient sans entrer dans la chambre. Elle prit une grande inspiration puis ouvrit la porte. Le choc fut tel que son dossier en tomba. Il était, allongé et inerte, les yeux fermés et le visage couvert de cicatrices.

Après quelques minutes, elle se reprit. Elle ramassa le dossier à l'aide d'un sort et commença à lire.

« Monsieur Malefoy Drago Lucius, hospitalisé le 10 juillet 2009.

Première hospitalisation.

Etat : coma.

Gravement blessé : coupures au visage. Côtes n° 4-5-6 cassées, hémorragie interne. Difficulté à respirer. Bleus sur tout l'abdomen.

Soins déjà prodigués : coupures en cours de cicatrisation. Côtes refixées mais le patient doit éviter au maximum de bouger. Plus d'hémorragie.

Sorts en cours : - Corpus cicatricus, pour la cicatrisation

- oxygena, toujours un peu de difficulté à respirer. »

Hermione referma le dossier à la fin de sa lecture et ne put s'empêcher de regarder son patient. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, si on enlève les fait qu'il soit affaiblit et recouvert de bleus et de cicatrices. Il avait toujours ses cheveux blonds, fin et 'longs'. Son visage n'avait pas changé non plus : son nez, sa bouche… tout était pareil. Tous, hormis une grimace de douleur qui barrait son visage. Elle se mit alors à éprouver de la pitié. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle remua la tête et sortit de la pièce avec le dossier. Elle s'était dit il y a bien longtemps, qu'une fois qu'elle ressentirait des sentiments pour quelqu'un comme lui, son état se dégraderait et elle n'avait pas envie de ça.


	2. 1 : le réveil

Ses pieds l'avaient conduit à la salle d'études des cas où Mike l'avait attendu, debout devant la table où elle s'était installée.

- Moine ? Ca va ?

Mike n'avait pas bougé quand il l'avait vu entrer. Elle avait posé son dossier sur la table et avait soufflé, comme si elle avait retenu une grande quantité d'air depuis la chambre 227 et qu'elle ne se permettait que maintenant de souffler. Mike s'était alors approché d'elle et l'avait serré dans ses bras et lui caressait le dos. Elle répondit son câlin tout en disant :

- Tu sais Mike, je vais bien.

Il avait sourit et elle aussi.

- Oui je sais.

- Tu peux me lâcher donc.

- Oui je peux.

Mais au lieu de la lâcher il la serra encore plus fort. Elle rigola et il la lâcha, tout sourire.

- Espèce de… de profiteur ! s'exclama Hermione.

Ils rirent tous les deux et c'est à ce moment que quelqu'un entra dans la salle. Ils regardèrent alors la personne qui venait d'entrer : Lavande. Elle travaillait ici depuis 5 ans. Arrivée 3 ans après Hermione et se connaissant depuis longtemps, elles ne se parlaient pas plus que ça.

- Hey Lavande, comment tu vas ? demanda Hermione.

Lavande était en charge des repas des patients, elle avait surement fini de travailler.

- Ah, salut Hermione. Ca va, mais toi ? Tu ne devrais pas être rentrée ?

Elle regarda alors Mike, puis Hermione à nouveau et déclara avant même qu'Hermione ait pu dire quelque chose :

- Ah… Je vois.

Lavande sourit et sortit de la pièce sans demander son reste. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- A coup sur, cette histoire aura vite fait le tour de l'hôpital.

- Oui, et demain tout le monde en parlera, finit Hermione avant de s'asseoir.

Mike lui sourit et partit. Après tout, il avait fini son service.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'Hermione était sur son dossier. Les premiers soins avaient été fait mais son état, bien que stable, restait grave et Hermione n'avançait pas. Elle avait à côté d'elle trois gros volumes sur les traitements de patients graves, mais dès qu'elle pensait à faire quelque chose, elle revoyait le corps inerte de son patient. Enfin, elle avait beau se dire que ce n'était que Malefoy, et puis son état n'était pas si inquiétant. Beaucoup de patients arrivaient ici dans le coma et ressortait tout sourire et en pleine forme après quelques semaines de soins, donc tout était encore possible. Enfin, tout sourire pour Malefoy… S'il n'avait pas changé, se faire soigner par une née moldue n'allait pas le rendre souriant. Elle reprit une gorgée de son… Cinquième café. Il fallait qu'elle aille dormir, mais si elle retournait chez elle et qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, Isabelléa ne la lâcherait pas et elle ne voulait pas perdre son job, surtout pas à cause de Malefoy. Elle referma son dossier ainsi que les volumes qu'elle avait ouvert devant elle. Elle sortit de la salle et entra dans une autre à côté, remplie de casiers. Elle les mit dans le sien, qu'elle avait acquis depuis sa deuxième année ici. Elle le referma et se mit en route pour la salle de repos. Celle-ci était strictement réservée aux personnels infirmiers de l'hôpital. De plus, il valait mieux avoir une bonne raison d'avoir besoin d'un lit, car bien qu'il y en ait douze dans cette salle, il fallait éviter de dormir ici trop souvent sous peine de sanction.

Hermione choisit un lit, le plus près de la fenêtre, et s'y installa. Après tout, un double service, l'affectation d'un client – et quel client- étaient deux raisons valables d'avoir le droit à un lit, non ? Et puis, personne ne venait surveiller à cette heure. Pas quand Isabelléa n'était pas là. Elle vérifia que son bipper était en marche, bien accroché à sa ceinture. Alors qu'elle remettait en place l'oreiller derrière sa tête, elle se mit à penser que si elle ne savait comment il en était arrivé là, elle n'avancerait pas. Une fois bien installée, elle ferma les yeux. A peine clos, elle s'envola vers le pays des rêves.

Le jour venait de se lever et le ciel était très clair. Hermione, qui avait choisit un des lits près de la fenêtre, se réveilla. Elle s'étira, grogna un peu et se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Elle regarda aux alentours et se souvint qu'elle était dans la salle de repos. Alors, elle n'avait pas rêvé : Isabelléa, sa chef tyrannique, lui avait vraiment affecté Malefoy et ce dernier était dans le coma, deux étages au dessus d'elle ? Elle soupira et se leva. Elle alla dans la salle de détente, juste en face de celle de repos, et se prit un café. Elle se regarda dans le miroir accroché non loin et soupira. Elle avait des cernes bleutés sous les yeux et ses cheveux n'étaient pas bien attachés. Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la salle, son café à la main, pour aller dans la salle d'étude des cas et essayer de trouver quelque chose à faire, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Cette dernière heurta Hermione en s'ouvrant et le café qu'elle tenait à la main se retrouva sur sa blouse de médicomage. Isabelléa entra alors dans la pièce.

- Oh, je suis terriblement désolé Hermione, fit-elle ironique.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle jeta son gobelet vide dans une des poubelles de la salle et sortit de celle-ci sans plus de cérémonie. Elle allait toucher la poignée de la porte de la salle des casiers, où elle avait quelques affaires propres, quand son bipper sonna, signe que le patient qu'on lui avait affecté n'allait pas bien. Elle ne prit alors pas le temps de se changer et monta dans un ascenseur dont les portes allaient se refermé. Le bouton n° 2 était déjà allumé. Elle profita de son trajet pour nettoyer la trace de café sur le sa blouse.

A peine les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes, elle se rua dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre 227. Elle ouvrit et vit que Drago Malefoy venait de se réveiller. Sous la douleur, son corps avait réagit de façon violente. Hermione sortit sa baguette et lui lança un sort pour que sa douleur s'amenuise. Elle le vit remuer de douleur quelques secondes, avant qu'il repose inerte sur le lit. Elle prit peur, pensant au pire, mais quand elle prit son pouls au niveau de sa gorge, elle soupira soulagée. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, et elle recula alors, s'attendant à ce qu'il dégaine une de ses phrases blessantes.

- Granger.

Sa voix était faible. Néanmoins, Hermione ne décela pas d'animosité. Peut être n'en avait-il pas la force. Elle coupa court à ses pensées, et reprit son professionnalisme.

- Mr Malefoy. Vous avez été amené ici hier, le 10 Juillet 2009.

- Granger, arête ton professionnalisme à la noix.

Il avait eu du mal à parler mais ces propos étaient compréhensibles. Cependant, cette simple phrase lui avait arraché une grimace de douleur ce qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux. Elle s'était rapprochée et avait lancé un autre sort pour essayer de calmer la douleur. Néanmoins, sans qu'elle est vraiment pu dire pourquoi, le ton qu'il avait employé, l'avait irritée. Elle prit sur elle, et fit comme si de rien était.

- Mr Malefoy, pouvez-vous me dire comment vous vous êtes fait ça ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Granger.

Il lui avait répondu du tac au tac et méchamment. Hermione sentit comme un flash back de toutes ces années à Poudlard. Ceci accumulé à la fatigue et au stress lui fit perdre son sang-froid.

- Bah si, tu vois Malefoy, c'est mes affaires, parce que j'suis ton médicomage attitrée. Et tu sais pourquoi tu as un médicomage attitré ? Parce qu'impossible de savoir comment tu as eu tout ça, si c'est à cause de sorts ou non. Alors oui, c'est mes affaires. Et si t'es pas content de m'avoir comme médicomage, t'avais qu'à ne pas dire à Isabelléa que tu n'voulais pas d'elle tu vois. Et si tu n'veux pas de moi, bah tu vas devoir faire avec maintenant parce que si j'perds mon boulot à cause de toi, tu n'ressortiras pas d'ici vivant.

Tout la colère et surtout la fatigue d'une nuit agitée se ressentit dans son discours. Drago ne répondit rien, sans doute choqué. Hermione essaya de reprendre contenance et professionnalisme.

- Bien, Mr Malefoy, je vais vous laisser dormir. En cas de besoin, dites « Médicomage Granger » : Je serai contactée aussitôt.

Elle sortit sans laisser le temps à son patient de répondre. Une fois arrivée dans la salle de détente, elle souffla. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était déjà 8 heures. Peut être que si elle faisait un saut chez elle pour prendre une douche… De toute façon, vu ce qu'elle avait dit à Malefoy, il ne risquait pas de la rappeler de si tôt. Et puis, le dernier sort qu'elle lui avait jeté était un très puissant sort de guérison alors, il n'aurait pas besoin qu'elle soit à l'hôpital. Elle déposa son dossier dans son casier, ainsi que sa blouse. Puis elle rejoignit le hall où elle trouva, comme elle l'avait espéré, Rosalinda.

- Rosie, tu peux me couvrir ? J'aimerais bien aller chez moi, prendre une douche, tu sais.

Rosalinda acquiesça et Hermione sortit de l'hôpital. Dès lors, une effroyable pensée lui vint : et si Drago Malefoy balançait à sa chef qu'elle lui avait mal parlé alors qu'elle était tranquillement chez elle en train de prendre une douche… A coup sur, elle perdra son boulot.

Vers 10 heures, Hermione revint à l'hôpital. C'était un grand centre où tout blessé avait sa place. Au rez-de-chaussée, il y avait bien sur la réception, la cafétéria, les cuisines ainsi que toutes les salles pour le personnel. De plus, il y a environ deux ans, une garderie avait été aménagée, si bien que certains parents venaient déposer leur enfant ici. Un peu étrange, mais c'est comme si ces petits anges apportaient un peu de gaieté et de vie ici. Au premier étage, les blessés légers. Au deuxième, les blessés lourds. Au troisième étage, en plus des salles d'opération, il y avait aussi les salles de réhabilitation dans lesquelles, par exemple, les personnes qui avaient perdus l'usage de leurs jambes réapprenaient à marcher.

Une fois dans le hall, Hermione se dirigea automatiquement vers l'accueil.

- Excusez-moi, pourrai-je savoir si l'on m'a réclamé, s'il vous plait.

La femme, d'environ 40 ans, leva les yeux et vu Hermione. Un sourire apparu sur son visage.

- Ah, mademoiselle Granger. Ravie de vous voir. J'ai eu peur pour un moment que ce ne soit… vous savez… l'autre.

Hermione sourit alors à cette appellation qui, tout le monde le savait, désigner Isabelléa.

- Personne ne vous a réclamé, Mademoiselle Granger.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, salua la femme et partit en direction des casiers. Elle se changea et ressortit. Elle décida de faire une ronde. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la deuxième chambre du première étage, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler, et su de suite qu'il s'agissait de sa chef.

- Hermione, Hermione ! Appela-t-elle en courant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec des talons de cette taille.

Hermione s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Hermione ! Que fais-tu ici ?

- Ah… Euh… Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller me reposer, je…

- Mais non, pas ça, la coupa-t-elle. Juste, que fais-tu ici au première étage ? Tu ne devrais pas plutôt t'occuper de ton patient attitré ?

Hermione resta muette un instant. Son patient attitré, comme elle l'appelait, allait bien puisque son bipper n'avait pas sonner. Et elle ne se voyait surement pas en train de le veiller pour que sa majesté se réveille. Malheureusement pour elle, Hermione n'était pas en position de force.

- Euh… Oui, désolé Isabelléa.

Alors qu'Hermione partait vers l'ascenseur, Isabelléa l'interpela une autre fois.

- Hermione, appelle moi Léa voyons. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas que vous me voyez comme votre supérieure, bien que je le sois, évidemment.

Hermione gratifia sa remarque d'un sourire faux qu'elle perdit dès que les portes de l'ascenseur furent fermées. Hermione souffla et sortit au deuxième étage. A peine avait-elle fait un pas dans le couloir que son bipper sonna, elle couru alors jusqu'à la porte 227. Une fois à l'intérieur de la chambre, elle vit Drago qui essayait de se relever.

- Arrête de bouger.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer si bien qu'au son de sa voix, il abandonna et retomba sur son lit.

- J'vois qu' t'as laissé tomber le professionnalisme, Granger.

Hermione ne fit pas attention à sa remarque, sachant que si elle lui répondait, il s'emporterait. Elle décida néanmoins de mettre les points sur les i.

- Ecoutes, j'ai autant envie que toi d'être ici en ce moment, mais on n'a pas le choix alors tu vas m'écouter et surtout arrêter de bouger.

Après avoir lancé un sort pour qu'il ait moins mal, Hermione lui raconta alors ce qu'il avait et les soins déjà opérés. A son grand étonnement, il l'écouta sans ronchonner.

- Bon maintenant, je voudrais savoir comment tu t'es fait ça.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire un mot, elle argumenta.

- Si tu me dis ce qui s'est passé, je te soignerai plus vite et donc tu sortiras plus vite et, dieu merci, on ne se reverra plus.

Il ne répondit rien, toujours allongé sans bouger sur son lit, un air mécontent sur le visage.

- Alors ?

- J'me suis fait frapper.

Hermione retint à temps son étonnement et attendit qu'il poursuive. Mais, il ne dit plus rien.

- Et ?

- J'peux savoir ce que tu as besoin de savoir pour me soigner ? J'ai pas envie d'en dire plus qu'il ne faut déclara-t-il, sur un ton un peu dédaigneux.

Hermione feignit de ne pas avoir remarqué le ton de la conversation et reprit, avec un peu de professionnalisme.

- Bien, alors j'aimerais savoir combien ils étaient et s'ils ont utilisé des sorts. Et s'il y a utilisation de magie, j'aimerais savoir si tu as reconnu des sorts.

Drago l'avait écouté et ne montrer aucun étonnement ni frustration. Il répondit tel un automate :

- Ils étaient trois et ils n'ont pas utilisé de sorts.

- Es-tu sur qu'ils n'ont pas utilisé de magie ?

- Oui.

- Mais peut être que quand tu étais dans le coma, ils ont…

Il ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et la coupa, la rage palpable dans sa voix :

- C'était des moldus Granger, je suis sur qu'ils n'ont pas utilisé de magie.

Hermione ne pu pas retenir son étonnement cette fois-ci, et c'est tout aussi en colère qu'elle le réprimanda.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te battre avec des moldus ? Tu n'as pas utilisé de sorts sur eux au moins ?

- Ecoutes Granger, j'suis pas ici pour qu'on me fasse la morale ok ? Et réfléchis deux secondes. Tu crois vraiment que si j'avais eu ma baguette ces imbéciles de moldus auraient pu m'amocher à ce point ?

Hermione se calma le mieux qu'elle put : entendre qu'il n'avait pas utilisé de sorts sur des moldus la rassura.

- Où est ta baguette ? demanda Hermione.

- T'occupe Granger. Je ne crois pas que savoir où est ma baguette t'aidera à me soigner plus vite.

Le ton était redescendu, bien qu'une tension était toujours présente.

- Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer, dit-elle calmement.

Alors qu'elle avait atteint la porte, elle entendit lui demander :

- Granger, quand est-ce que j'pourrais sortir ?

- Je ne sais pas, Malefoy.

Tous deux espéraient à ceux moment précis qu'il sorte bientôt. Drago voulait sortir puisqu'il n'aimait pas être enfermé, retenu captif. Il voulait aller mieux, et surtout, parce qu'il venait de raconter à son ennemie d'école qu'il s'était fait tabassé par trois moldus. Hermione voulait qu'il sorte pour qu'elle n'ait plus à l'affronter, car cela lui rappelait tellement Poudlard et elle n'était pas sur qu'elle voulait revivre ça.


	3. 2 : rencontre fortuite

Hermione était redescendu et entra dans la salle d'étude des cas où plusieurs médicomages et guerrisseurs étaient. Elle en connaissait quelques uns bien qu'ils ne soient pas de son service. Parmi les personnes présentent dans la pièce, elle remarqua son patron qui s'entretenait avec sa fille. Elle fit mine de ne pas les avoir vu, mais eux la virent. L'homme l'appela et après s'être salué, Hermione l'écouta :

- Mademoiselle Granger, j'ai souvenir que vous travaillez normalement l'après midi, depuis un mois déjà. Que faites-vous déjà là ?

- Je…

- Je lui ai donné l'immense chance d'être sur un cas, la coupa Isabelléa, fièrement.

Le père regarda sa fille en souriant, et se retourna ensuite sur Hermione.

- Comment vous en sortez vous ?

- Plutôt bien, fit Hermione en essayant de garder confiance malgré la peur de perdre son travail encore plus présente quand elle était à côté du responsable de l'hôpital, et donc des recrutements et des licenciements.

- Développez.

Hermione raconta alors que le patient était arrivé il y a deux jours dans le coma avec des côtes cassés, des bleus et des difficultés respiratoires. Puis, elle lui annonça les soins faits avant qu'elle ne le prenne en charge puis finit en disant qu'elle venait d'aller le voir et qu'elle allait maintenant pouvoir vraiment le soigner puisqu'il lui avait expliqué comment il était arrivé dans cet état là.

- Bon travail Mademoiselle Granger. Depuis quand travaillez-vous sur ce cas ?

- La fin de mon service, hier vers 22 heures.

- Vous me paraissez fatiguée.

- Je n'ai dormi que quelques heures cette nuit dans la salle de repos.

- Vous vous invertissez beaucoup, déclara-t-il, content. Depuis quand êtes vous médicomage ici mademoiselle Granger ?

- 8 ans Monsieur.

Il la regarda en souriant à sa réponse.

- Je pense que vous pouvez retourner chez vous…

- Mais papa, commença à couiner Isabelléa.

Il lui lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'elle n'avait rien à dire. Et il continua sa phrase comme si rien ne s'était passé :

- et vous reviendrez pour votre poste à 14 heures.

- Sauf votre respect Monsieur, je pense pouvoir guérir mon patient attitré très bientôt et je préférerais qu'il aille mieux et commence à se rétablir avant que je parte.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça et elle était surprise de ne pas voir de la colère sur le visage de son employeur mais plutôt un regard gratifiant.

- Faites donc, dit-il simplement.

Elle le remercia et s'en alla, ne souhaitant rester dans cette pièce plus longtemps vu le regard que lui lançait Isabelléa. Elle alla prendre le dossier de Drago dans son casier puis se dirigea dans la chambre de son patient, qui fut surpris de la revoir de sitôt.

- Je sais comment te soigner, fit-elle simplement.

Et une grimace qui ressemblaient étrangement à un sourire apparues sur ses lèvres à lui, mais pas assez longtemps pour qu'elle en est le cœur nette. Elle posa le dossier et ajouta quelques informations, dans le silence.

- Je vais aller chercher quelques potions que tu devras boire, matin midi et soir pendant trois jours. Ensuite, tu devrais être guéri. Cependant, tes côtes te feront certainement souffrir et l'antidouleur risquerait de réduire l'effet des potions de guérison. Je te laisse alors le choix : soit tu souffres pendant la guérison mais tu ne restes que trois jours, ou alors, tu es sous antidouleurs mais tu restes 4 jours de plus.

Il ne répondit rien et sembla en proie à d'intenses réflexions. Hermione en profita pour s'éclipser quelques instants. Elle longea le couloir jusqu'à arriver devant une porte blanche à côté de la dernière porte numérotée. Hermione s'identifia en passant un badge qui était dans la poche intérieure de la blouse devant une sorte de décodeur et la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione prit deux flacons et hésita à prendre le troisième mais elle le prit quand même. Ce dernier était étiqueté « Antidouleur ». Elle sortit de la pièce, referma la porte et fit le chemin inverse. Après avoir tapé, elle entra dans la chambre 227. Elle posa les flacons sur la petite table, non loin du dossier puis elle se retourna :

- Alors ?

Sa voix lui avait semblé déformée. Elle avait dit cette phrase comme si elle dominait son adversaire, comme si elle lui demandait ses dernières volontés avant qu'elle le tue. Elle s'en était rendu compte, mais trop tard puisqu'elle n'eut pas le temps de rectifier son erreur qu'il s'était mis à parler. Les traits de son visage trahissaient sa colère.

- J'n'ai pas besoin d'antidouleur Granger. Et j'veux surtout passer le moins de temps possible ici.

Sa voix était acide, acerbe. Elle ne dit rien, après tout c'était surement de sa faute, elle n'avait pas à lui parler comme ça. Elle fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette le fait que le patient ne souhaiter pas d'antidouleurs et spécifia le traitement. Puis, elle mit le flacon d'antidouleur dans une des poches et lui présenta les deux autres qu'elle posa dans un porte flacons, sur la table qui lui servait de chevet.

- Il faudra que tu prennes le liquide orange puis le vert, une gorgée de chaque. Dans 30 minutes, on t'apportera ton plateau repas, tu les boiras après, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Et tu feras ça après chaque repas, pendant trois jours, et après tu seras guéri. Je passerais voir ton état pendant la journée.

- J'suis pas en sucre Granger. Va t'amuser ailleurs, j'suis sur que la belette t'attend.

Son ton était encore plus acerbe. Aux yeux d'Hermione, il n'avait pas changé depuis leurs études, toujours aussi arrogant, méchant. Elle s'y attendait, après tout, tout le monde disait bien qu' « un Malefoy reste un Malefoy ». Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se moque d'elle et de Ron, comme il le faisait avant. Ca lui faisait encore plus mal puisqu'elle était toujours nostalgique de cette époque et puis, même si Ron était un frère pour elle, depuis lui elle n'avait plus réussit à s'investir dans une relation. Elle le regarda alors furieusement. Seulement, elle sentit des larmes sur ses joues et sa vue se brouillait alors détourna la tête et partit sans plus de cérémonie, laissant derrière elle le dossier.

Elle ne voulut pas prendre l'ascenseur par peur d'être confinée avec des gens qui la regarderait avec pitié et qui murmurerait dans son dos. Elle prit donc les escaliers et entreprit de descendre les deux étages qui la séparaient de la sortie. Mais alors qu'elle arrivait au palier du premier étage, elle tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'elle ne pensait jamais revoir.

- Granger, salua-t-il.

- Zabini, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Alors qu'elle allait partir, il la héla et elle se retourna :

- Tu peux m'indiquer la chambre de Dray, s'il te plait.

Hermione fut d'abord surprise. Surprise car il n'y avait aucune agressivité, ni manque de respect dans la phrase qu'il lui avait adressé. Puis perdue. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne comptait pas revenir dans la chambre après ce qu'il s'était passé. Enfin, elle regarda sa montre et aperçu midi moins dix.

- Les visites finissent dans dix minutes, déclara-t-elle.

- Alors faisons vite, dit-il en souriant.

Hermione semblait être dans un autre monde. Comment pouvait-il être souriant et lui parler comme ça alors que son, elle supposait, meilleur ami venait de la faire pleurer. Peut être que seul Malefoy n'avait pas changé.

- Monte encore un étage, et ensuite c'est sur la gauche. Chambre 227.

Elle repartait alors qu'il demanda :

- C'est à cause de lui ?

Hermione se retourna encore une fois. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, elle avait arrêté de pleurer, ses yeux étaient secs, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'ils devaient être un peu rouge, bouffis.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

- Tu pleures. C'est à cause de lui.

Cette fois-ci, c'était une affirmation. Hermione fut surprise et ne put répondre dans un premier temps, puis elle feignit l'indifférence.

- Je n'vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit-elle un peu durement. Un patient m'attend, j'peux pas rester.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retourner, Blaise lui avait parlé, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise ça.

- Je sais que c'est faux.

Elle le regarda surprise et il se justifia.

- Quand j'ai attendu à l'accueil pour qu'on m'indique sa chambre, j'ai entendu une fille dire que tu n'avais qu'un patient et que tu ne devrais même pas être là ce matin.

- Et si tu sais où se trouve sa chambre, pourquoi tu m'as demandé ?

- Justement, je ne le savais pas. La bonne femme m'a dit qu'il était trop tard pour les visites. Mais avant qu'elle me demande de partir, je lui ai demandé le nom de la personne qui le soignait, et elle m'a dit que c'était toi.

Hermione comprit alors qu'il savait mais ne justifia pas ses pleurs pour autant, et n'affirma en aucun cas ce qu'il avait dit, bien qu'il ait raison. Ils restèrent dans les escaliers à se regarder. Blaise debout, droit comme un i, sur le palier et Hermione, deux marches plus bas, la main sur l'accoudoir de l'escalier.

- Il ne te reste que 5 minutes, Zabini, déclara-t-elle sur le ton d'une conversation banale.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois et se retourna pour descendre les quelques marches qui lui restaient.

Hermione était dans le hall avec une seule question en tête : devait-elle rentrer chez elle ou non ? D'un côté, dormir dans un vrai lit ne lui ferait que du bien. Et puis être loin de toute cette atmosphère, c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Mais si son patient -car bien qu'elle était en froid avec lui, elle se devait de le soigner, coûte que coûte - se sentait mal et qu'elle n'était pas là, elle pouvait dire adieu à la promotion qu'elle espérait. Et puis, à vrai dire, elle n'avait rien à faire chez elle et elle se sentait toujours seule quand elle était là-bas. Son repos allait devoir attendre car elle rebroussa chemin, alla remettre sa blouse qu'elle venait tout juste d'accrocher et revint dans la salle d'études des cas. Elle était plus vide que tout à l'heure mais quelques médicomages étaient présents. Elle s'approcha d'une pile de 5 dossier qui était dans une case intitulée « Cas non traités : Blessé légers ». Elle prit celui au sommet de la pile et s'installa à une table. Elle ouvrit le dossier et le lut attentivement. La patiente était arrivée il y a 25 minutes et personne ne l'avait soigné. En fait, l'hôpital manquait de personnels, si bien que les patients qui arrivaient étaient, en quelques sortes, triés –soit blessés légers / blessé lourds- puis amenés dans une chambre – soit premier ou deuxième étage, les patients légers étaient souvent trois par chambre – où il recevait un soin d'antidouleur –les blessés lourds avaient plus d'attention et les choses qui pouvaient être « réparés » avant l'arrivée d'un médicomage attitrés l'étaient. Dès lors, ils devaient attendre et c'était surement le plus pénible.

La patiente de 17 ans dont Hermione avait le dossier se plaignait d'un mal à la jambe. Etant dans la catégorie « blessés légers », son état était considéré non inquiétant par les médicomages et son rétablissement n'était pas un de leurs soucis principaux si bien qu'il s'était déjà avéré que des blessés légers attendent aussi longtemps qu'un blessé lourd au final. Hermione vérifia que sa baguette était toujours dans sa poche, prit le dossier et partit vers le premier étage, chambre 138. Une fois devant celle-ci, elle tapa et entra, elle se dirigea alors vers l'adolescente, seule personne étant dans la pièce.

- J'ai pas faim, grogna-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Je ne vous apporte pas de repas, je viens vous soigner, fit Hermione avec un sourire.

La jeune fille leva alors les yeux et aperçu Hermione. Elle esquissa un demi-sourire, partagé entre la joie de voir enfin quelqu'un qui puisse la soigner, et le sentiment de s'être sentie oublié pendant près d'une demi-heure.

- Comment t'es-tu fait mal à la jambe ?

La jeune fille avait posé son livre sur la table de chevet qui était tout près d'elle mais ne répondit pas.

- Je ne vais pas te juger, tu sais. Je veux juste te soigner, déclara Hermione, toujours souriante.

La jeune fille soupira, Hermione ne sut dire si c'était d'agacement ou de soulagement, et prit la parole :

- J'ai eu dix sept ans il y a une semaine, et avec une copine, qui elle aussi à 17 ans, on s'amusait à se lancer des sorts et à se protéger.

Hermione opina du chef.

- C'est un sort qui t'as fait ça ?

- Oui et non. Elle m'a lancé un Expelliarmus, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le contrer. Il était tellement puissant qu'il m'a envoyé valser. C'est en retombant mal que j'me suis fait mal.

Hermione opina en souriant. La jeune fille lui semblait très intelligente : sa voix était posée, elle exposait les faits et tirait des conclusions seule. Chose que bon nombre de jeunes filles de son âge ne sont pas capables.

- Bien, conclut Hermione. Ou as-tu mal précisément ?

- J'avais mal, corrigea la jeune fille. Tibia. Je crois qu'il est cassé.

Hermione demanda à la jeune fille de remonter son bas de pantalon jusqu'au dessus du genou et fit passer sa baguette sur la partie qui faisait mal consciencieusement. Elle émit un petit sourire et lança un sort sur la jambe de sa patiente. Cette dernière ressentit une immense chaleur là où elle avait eu avant.

- Bien, je crois que c'est bon, déclara Hermione en rangeant sa baguette.

La jeune fille remit son pantalon en place.

- Bien, tu devrais rester manger ici, comme ça, si tu n'as toujours pas mal à la fin de ton repas, tu pourras partir.

Hermione eut peur que la jeune fille objecte alors elle ajouta :

- Ca ne sera pas long, ne t'inquiètes pas.

La jeune fille acquiesça et murmura un merci. Hermione lui sourit en réponse et la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione vit Lavande dans l'encadrement de la porte qui poussait un chariot.

- Ah ! Salut Hermione, fit-elle surprise.

Hermione la salua et sortit de la chambre. Alors qu'elle avait fermé la porte une minute avant elle se ré-ouvrit et Lavande en sortit avec son chariot.

- Hermione, la héla-t-elle.

Hermione se retourna et revint sur ses pas pour être à la hauteur de celle qui venait de l'interpeler.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle, gentiment.

- Tu t'occupes des blessés légers maintenant ? Je croyais que tu avais un patient attitré aux blessés lourds ?

Hermione sembla décontenancée et se demanda comment savait-elle qu'elle en avait un et si elle savait que c'était Malefoy. Néanmoins, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Alors Malefoy est vraiment dans ses murs ?

A voir, elle savait. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, Lavande continua de parler :

- Et c'est toi qui en a la charge en plus ! Ils ne doivent pas savoir que vous ne pouviez pas vous voir quand vous étiez plus jeune. Et il va bien ? Enfin, c'est pas trop grave ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu…

Hermione n'écoutait plus. Elle l'avait l'impression d'être revenu 15 ans en arrière et d'écouter Lavande et ses ragots. Elle s'excusa auprès d'elle et sans répondre à ses questions elle partit. Après avoir déposé le dossier de la jeune adolescente sur la pile « dossiers traités », elle prit la route de la cafétéria. Après tout, elle aussi avait faim. Elle acheta un sandwich et une petite cannette de boisson gazeuse et s'assit à une table. En mangeant, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle. Il était environ 12h40 et la cafétéria n'était pas fort remplie. Cependant, à chaque table occupée, elle ne voyait jamais quelqu'un seul. Tous rigolaient avec la ou les personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Mais elle, elle était seule. Et cette prise de conscience la frappa. Elle était seule.


	4. 3 : Décision et conséquences

Hermione n'eut pas plus de temps pour se morfondre puisqu'à peine avait-elle fini sa boisson, que son bipper sonna faisant se retourner toutes les personnes présentent dans la cafétéria. Elle arrêta la sonnerie, jeta son sandwich à moitié mangé et sa cannette dans la poubelle et couru vers les escaliers. Elle monta les marches trois par trois et arriva toute essoufflée devant la porte 227. Elle ouvrit sans taper et découvrit deux personnes dans la chambre. Drago Malefoy était allongé dans le lit, émettant des bruits qui faisait comprendre qu'il souffrait atrocement et à côté, Blaise Zabini était debout, l'air perdu.

- Granger ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? demanda-t-il très inquiet.

- Il a bu ses potions ?

Blaise acquiesça mais ne comprit pas pourquoi Hermione ne fit rien.

- Granger ! Grinça-t-il. Aide-le, il a mal. Je sais qu'il n'est pas cool avec toi, mais t'as pas l'droit de le laisser souffrir.

La surprise frappa Hermione, vite remplacée par la colère.

- Je ne peux rien faire dans le fait qu'il souffre, grogna-t-elle en colère. Ton copain ne veut pas d'antidouleurs.

Blaise fut surpris, et les cris étouffés que poussait son meilleur ami le ramenèrent sur terre. Hermione quant à elle ne supportait de voir souffrir les gens, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait choisit de faire ce métier. Et voir Drago, bien qu'ils soient ennemis depuis l'enfance, lui déplut. Elle avait mal pour lui. Alors qu'elle grimaçait, Blaise la regarda.

- Donne-lui des antidouleurs, lui ordonna-t-il.

- Il m'a…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre convenablement qu'il la coupa.

- Donnes-en-lui tout de suite Hermione.

Elle fut soufflée qu'il l'appelle Hermione mais sortit quand même la fiole d'antidouleur qui était resté dans sa poche. Elle regarda le flacon et hésita.

- J'me porte garant, murmura Blaise en s'approchant de son meilleur ami.

Hermione avança elle aussi. Drago n'arrêtait de remuer sous la douleur. Blaise lui saisit alors les épaules et le plaqua fermement contre le lit. Drago bougeait toujours la tête, les yeux à moitié clos.

- Dray ! C'est pour ton bien, calme toi un peu.

Les paroles de Blaise semblèrent marcher car, bien qu'il ne fût pas tout à fait immobile, il était plus calme. Hermione souffla à Blaise de continuer de le calmer. Elle porta la fiole aux lèvres de Drago mais il bougea la tête. La médicomage ne se démonta pas et essaya une deuxième fois, en tenant cette fois-ci la tête de son patient de sa main libre. Elle versa le tiers du flacon, ferma la bouche son patient et demanda à Blaise de relâcher sa prise sur lui pour qu'il puisse se relever quelque peu et boire le liquide transparent. A peine Drago eut-il avalé en deux gorgées qu'il s'effondra sur le lit. Blaise et Hermione était aussi inquiets l'un que l'autre. Hermione se rapprocha et sentit son pouls. Au moins, il était vivant. La douleur devait surement l'avoir affaibli et il devait surement dormir, épuisé.

- Il va bien. Il a besoin de repos, déclara-t-elle en enlevant sa main du cou de Drago qui, comme Blaise a pu le remarquer, était restée plus de temps qu'avait prit le contrôle du pouls.

Hermione rougit bêtement et se retourna vers le dossier. Elle ouvrit, sortit sa baguette et ajouta qu'elle lui avait administré un antidouleur. Alors que ses yeux erraient dans la pièce, une idée la frappa :

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que fait là Blaise ? demanda-t-elle sans animosité.

- Blaise ? demanda-t-il surpris, mais souriant.

Elle rougit une fois de plus et lui rappela qu'il l'avait appelé Hermione.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il.

- Alors ?

- Ah, oui ! Bah on parlait, Dray et moi, et bah on a frappé à la porte. C'était pour apporter à manger.

- Et on ne t'a pas demandé de sortir ?

Et ensuite, elle comprit, avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre elle soupira :

- Lavande.

Blaise opina du chef en souriant. Hermione lui rendit. Puis, elle s'approcha à nouveau du lit, et rangea les 3 flacons sur la petite table près du lit. Elle se retourna sur son patient qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa quiétude et elle arrangea un peu les couvertures qui n'étaient pas resté de marbre face à l'agitation de celui qui les occupent. Quand elle se retourna elle vit Blaise sourire, qui lui donnait un peu un air bête. Hermione l'interrogea du regard.

- Je t'admire parce que t'arrives à le pardonner alors que c'est un connard fini avec toi, déclara-t-il, toujours aussi souriant bien qu'un peu inquiet de la réaction d'Hermione.

Cette dernière qui avait sourit devant l'air d'imbécile que Blaise avait, perdit cette gaieté et redevint neutre.

- Je ne le pardonne pas, je fais mon travail, confessa-t-elle.

Il était 16 heures et demi. Hermione avait finalement cédé et était rentré chez elle. Elle avait dormi à peine trois heures et repartit pour son travail. Officiellement, c'est parce qu'elle n'avait rien à faire chez elle et qu'elle s'embêtait. Officieusement, elle ne supportait pas de n'avoir aucune nouvelle d'un patient dont elle avait la charge, aussi arrogant soit-il. Au lieu de transplaner directement, Hermione marcha un peu. Elle devait remettre ses idées en place et surtout se préparer à faire face à son pire ennemi qui allait surement l'incendier de lui avoir administré des antidouleurs. Malheureusement pour Hermione, Blaise était parti et ne reviendrait pas avant le lendemain midi, donc il ne pourrait pas la protéger. Parce que, bien qu'elle ne porte aucun des deux anciens serpentards dans son cœur, Hermione savait qu'avoir Blaise de son côté, aurait fait pencher la balance et la colère de l'ancien Prince des serpents n'aurait peut être pas été si noire. Au bout de dix minutes de marche, elle décida de transplaner et arriva dans une ruelle non loin de l'entrée de sainte mangouste.

Une fois dans la bâtisse, elle se dirigea vers l'accueil où elle apprit que personne ne l'avait réclamé. Dans un sens, ça lui allait. Ça voulait dire que Drago ne s'était pas plaint à sa chef et qu'elle avait toujours son poste. D'un autre côté, ça voulait peut être dire qu'il ne s'était pas encore réveillé, chose qui serait inquiétante. Elle alla alors à son vestiaire pour revêtir sa blouse puis passa par la salle d'étude des cas pour prendre le dossier « Drago Malefoy ». C'est en sortant qu'elle faillit rentrer dans quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

- Encore là Mione ?

- Eh oui, y'en a qui bosse, affirma-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Mike lui sourit en retour. A ce moment, ils virent Lavender passait en les regardant. Ils se séparèrent alors, sachant très bien qu'une rumeur allait circuler sur leur éventuel « eux », si ce n'était déjà le cas. Après tout, Hermione était la seule fille avec qui il avait ces rapports amicaux. Les autres lui courraient après ou alors le détestaient car il leur avait dit « non ». Hermione sentit le regard des gens sur elle alors qu'elle venait de monter dans l'ascenseur ce qui eut le don de l'énerver. Elle soupira en sortant au deuxième étage sachant très bien qu'arriver énervée devant Drago ne pourrait que l'énerver lui aussi.

Elle toqua puis entra. Elle crut d'abord qu'il dormait et déposa alors son dossier sur la table près de la porte. Elle se retourna sur lui et vit qu'il la regardait. Son regard était froid mais il ne trahissait aucune émotion, si ce n'est l'indifférence. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire : lui expliquer qu'elle lui avait administré un antidouleur parce que, d'après Blaise et elle, il souffrait trop, ou alors lui demander s'il savait quelque chose. Comme il ne parla toujours pas et continuait de la fixer, elle se décida et opta pour la première option, mais sans s'impliquer.

- Ce que j'ai à te dire ne va te plaire Malefoy mais j'aimerais cependant que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout. Tu pourras faire tes remarques acerbes et méchantes une fois fini, lui promit-elle.

Elle attendit un instant, voir s'il allait la contredire. Il ne fit rien et semblait concentré sur les propos qu'elle tenait et allait tenir.

- Blaise était là avant que tu ne prennes tes potions. Une fois que tu les as prises, ton corps, comme prévu, a réagi violemment. Ce qui fait que j'ai été bipé. Quand je suis arrivée, tu avais l'air de souffrir atrocement et Blaise était totalement perdu. Je ne voulais pas, mais il m'a dit de… De t'administrer des antidouleurs. Et comme tu avais l'air d'avoir très mal, je… Je l'ai écouté. Alors maintenant, il faudrait mieux que tu continues à les prendre puisque ça joue déjà sur les traitements. Mais, malheureusement pour toi, tu vas devoir rester ici quelques jours de plus que prévu.

Elle avait débité les faits sans le regarder ni lui laisser le temps de parler. Elle s'était contentée de regarder la chambre comme si elle la découvrait. C'est seulement une fois fini que ses yeux rencontrèrent les prunelles aciers de son patient.

- Ou malheureusement pour toi, avait-il soufflé, méchamment comme il savait si bien le faire.

Hermione, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'il sous entende qu'elle veuille qu'il s'en aille vite pour être soulagé ou elle ne sait pour quelle autre raison, fut choquée. Choc qui fut vite remplacé par de la colère.

- J'peux savoir c'que tu sous entends Malefoy ?

- Rien mais je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues. T'as une augmentation si tu me gardes plus longtemps c'est ça ?

- Tu délires Malefoy.

- J'ne crois pas Granger. J'peux savoir pourquoi j'ai eu des antidouleurs alors que je n'en voulais pas ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- Ah oui, parce que tu as écouté un gars que tu n'as jamais pu voir et qui t'as suggérer d'éviter que je souffre alors que tu ne souhaites que ça.

Ses mots étaient toujours emplis de colère. Hermione ne put se retenir : Drago Malefoy avait toujours le don de la mettre hors d'elle.

- Je ne sais pas c'que tu nous fais là mais arrête tout d'suite. Et puis tu t'trompes, je n'ai jamais rien eu contre Blaise, c'est toi en revanche que je n'ai jamais pu voir.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir, à bout de nerfs, il la rappela.

- Granger !

- Malefoy, j'veux bien que tu m'en veuilles – bien qu'il n'y ait pas de raisons, mais je ne suis pas ton chien.

- Si je parle à tes supérieurs Granger, t'as plus de boulot.

Il n'avait pas tort. Elle avait administré des médicaments à un patient qui avait stipulé ne pas en vouloir. S'il parlait, son poste était en jeu.

- Du chantage, souffla-t-elle. Bravo Malefoy ! S'exclama-t-elle ironique. Tu tombes de plus en plus bas chaque jour.

- Tu peux parler. « T'avais l'air d'avoir très mal » « tu avais l'air de souffrir atrocement » l'imitait-il. Avoue-le au moins que c'est pour avoir une promotion. Parce qu'une menteuse ne vaut pas mieux que quelqu'un qui fait du chantage Granger.

- Ô excusez moi votre majesté de ne pas avoir voulu que vous souffrez. Nan mais Malefoy tu te crois où ? Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, grinça-t-elle. Et heureusement d'ailleurs.

A la fin de sa phrase, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été trop loin. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'excuser. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant son ennemi de toujours. Et puis, c'était de sa faute. Il était énervant. Pendant presque 5 minutes, il ne se passa plus rien dans la chambre. Les deux ennemis s'étaient retrouvés et se regardaient à présents, les yeux dans les yeux, rendant l'ambiance très électrique. Alors que le silence se faisait de plus en plus lourd, la voix de Drago sortit Hermione de ses pensées.

- Depuis quand tu l'appelles Blaise au fait ? demanda-t-il, atone.

- Depuis quand ça t'intéresse ?

Elle avait répondu du tac au tac, sans vraiment se soucier du ton qu'elle employait. Après tout, il l'avait cherché.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour nous deux qu'on arrête là, déclara Drago en se redressant sur son lit.

Elle le regarda s'asseoir, surprise.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu y gagnes… fit Hermione calmement.

Le fait qu'il n'était plus énervé avait en quelques sortes, calmé Hermione. Cependant, elle restait quand même sur la défensive.

- Je connais la réputation de l'hôpital et de ceux qui y travaillent, Granger.

Il parlait calmement, comme si de rien était. Voyant le regard perplexe d'Hermione, il s'expliqua.

- Je sais que la chef de service n'a ce poste parce qu'elle est la fille du directeur mais d'après ce qu'on entend, elle n'est pas très professionnel. Toujours d'après ce qu'on dit, tu es la meilleure ici et tu frôles sans cesse la promotion. Et celui qui pourrait te détrôner et te piquer cette dite-promotion ne m'inspire pas, alors je préfère que ce soit toi qui s'occupe de mon cas plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre.

Hermione était choquée par ses propos et ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusion Granger, je veux juste sortir d'ici le plus vite et le mieux rétabli possible.

- Oui, mais j'ai quand même décidé de prendre ça comme un compliment Malefoy, déclara-t-elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Si tu l'veux.

- Avant que je parte et que j'te laisse tranquille, j'aimerais savoir, comment sais-tu tout ces trucs sur l'hôpital ? demanda-t-elle.

- T'as pas répondu à ma question, répondit-il.

- T'as pas répondu à la mienne non plus.

Son sourire ne l'avait pas quittée et le sourire que Drago affichait maintenant failli lui faire perdre tant elle fut surprise.

- Disons qu'il faut savoir parler aux bonnes personnes, déclara-t-il mystérieusement.

Il la regarda d'un air de dire « a ton tour ». Elle s'exécuta :

- Alors disons qu'il faut savoir pardonner les bonnes personnes.

Elle avait répondu tout aussi mystérieusement que lui et en était fière. Pour éviter qu'il ne réponde, elle ne changea de sujet.

- Alors n'oublie pas, après chaque repas tu prends une gorgée de chacun des tubes qui sont là, déclara-t-elle en les montrant d'un signe de tête. D'abord orange, ensuite vert et puis transparent. N'attends pas trop longtemps avant de prendre le transparent, sinon tu risques de trop souffrir pour pouvoir le boire, surtout les premiers jours. Je reviendrais demain midi, pour t'apporter des nouvelles fioles.

Pendant qu'elle avait débité son discours de médicomage, il ne semblait pas l'avoir écouter et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle prit son dossier et le mit dans une pochette qui était accroché au lit, prévu à cet effet. Maintenant que le traitement était en route, le dossier était moins important.

- Comment ça se fait que je dois attendre 7 jours alors que je me sens déjà mieux ?

- Tu te sens mieux, pour l'instant, précisa-t-elle. Si tu oublies ne serait-ce qu'une fois de prendre chacun de tes médicaments, tu le ressentiras. Il faut au minimum sept jours pour que tout ton corps soit de nouveau… comme avant.

- Au minimum ? s'écria Drago.

- Oui, au minimum. Mais je pense que ça suffira, je suis plutôt confiante pour ton cas.

Il fit un signe de tête qu'il montra qu'il avait comprit.

- Bon, bah… A demain alors, fit Hermione gênée.

- Oui, à demain Granger, répondit-il.

Hermione sortit alors. Une fois arrivée dans l'ascenseur, elle souffla. Ce qui venait de se passer était éprouvant.


	5. 4 : Traitement, explications et pacte

Elle travailla le reste de l'après midi sur des cas légers et en 3 heures elle avait permis à 11 patients de s'en aller. Elle alla prendre une pause dans la salle de détente et tomba sur Mike. Les autres personnes présentes se turent quand ils la virent s'approcher de lui. Elle souffla et il la gratifia d'un sourire.

- Ils croient vraiment qu'on va se sauter dessus devant tout le monde ?

- Parce que s'ils ne sont pas là tu serais d'accord ? demanda-t-il taquin.

Elle le tapa gentiment sur l'épaule. Alors qu'elle venait de faire ça, elle entendit des murmures autour d'elle. Elle regarda tout le monde d'un regard noir à glacer le sang et ils crurent tous bons de sortir, prétextant du travail à faire.

- Tu sais que tu fais peur quand tu le veux.

Elle s'était prise un café et s'était assise sur un des tabourets près des machines.

- Dis ça à mon patient, fit-elle en soufflant légèrement sur sa boisson trop chaude.

- Il te pose problème ? On peut faire échange si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

Elle fit non de la tête et il soupira.

- Tu cherches à te débarrasser d'un patient attitré toi ! Se moqua-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il émit un grognement qu'Hermione prit pour un oui.

- Raconte-moi tout.

Il lui raconta alors à quel point la vieille femme dont il avait la charge était la plus emmerdante des grands-mères qu'il n'ait jamais vues.

- Je suis sûre qu'Isabelléa a fait ça exprès parce que je l'ai repoussé hier matin.

Hermione ne s'étonna pas du fait que sa patronne draguait ses collègues. Bon nombre d'entre eux avaient céder à la tentation, espérant avoir une meilleure place, chose qui n'était bien sur pas arrivé. Au lieu de ça, Hermione tourna sa chef à la dérision en l'imitant.

- Mais voyons, appelle-moi Léa. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ta supérieure, bien que je le suis, évidemment.

Ils partirent en fou-rire tous les deux.

Il était environ 19h30 quand Hermione décida de sortir de la salle détente pour rejoindre celle d'étude des cas. La petite demi heure qu'elle avait passé avec Mike lui avait fait oublié tous ses problèmes et lui avait rendu le sourire. Rien de mieux que les amis quand on ne va pas bien. Soudain, elle repensa à Ginny et Harry et au lieu de rentrer dans la salle d'étude des cas, elle alla à son vestiaire et sortit son portable de son sac. Ginny avait dit qu'elle l'appellerait après son boulot, donc vers les 19 heures. Peut être avait-elle déjà essayé de la joindre ? En regardant son portable, elle vit deux appels manqués de Ginny. Le dernier daté d'i minutes. Si Hermione sortait dans la petite cour pour le personnel située derrière la cafétéria, elle pourrait peut être l'appeler. Elle se rendit alors dans cette petite cour, ferma la porte qui donnait sur la cafétéria et composa le numéro de sa meilleure amie. Alors qu'elle venait de finir, son portable sonna, signalant un appel entrant. Elle décrocha :

- Allo ?

- Ah Mione ! Enfin !

Hermione reconnu Ginny.

- Oui désolé. J'ai oublié, et puis, je travaille, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais c'était pour te dire, est-ce que tu voudrais venir manger à la maison dimanche ?

- Euh… Oui, pourquoi pas ?

- Et, ça te dérangerait de venir un peu plus tôt, tu sais, pour le mariage… Planifier et tout ?

- Non, pas de problème. Vers quelle heure alors?

- 6 heures, ça te va ?

Hermione fut d'abord surprise. Mais en y réfléchissant mieux, ça ne l'étonnait pas de Ginny. Elle avait l'habitude de se lever tôt avec un bébé à la maison.

- D'accord, acquiesça Hermione.

- Merci Mione ! Bon, je te laisse, James me réclame, fit-elle en rigolant.

- D'accord, bonjour à tout le monde, et à dimanche !

- Oui, a dimanche !

Hermione raccrocha. Dimanche, debout, 6 heures. Ca n'allait pas la changer vraiment en fait. Hermione rentra de nouveau dans la cafétéria puis déposa son portable dans son casier avant de se rendre dans la salle d'étude des cas. Elle prit un dossier de la pile de gauche, celle des blessé légers, et s'assit à une table libre. Elle était en train de lire quand elle reconnu des voix. Vu comment elles étaient audibles, les personnes qui se disputaient ne devaient pas être loin. Hermione releva légèrement la tête et vit, non loin d'elle, Isabelléa et son père. Elle se replongea alors dans son dossier, et essaya de capter un peu de la conversation.

- … douée qu'elle.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Et si elle continue comme ça, elle aura ton poste.

- Je suis ta fille ! Comment oses-tu faire ça ?

- Tout le monde est logé à la même enseigne ici, d'accord ?

- Mais…

- Je le redis, tu ne travailles pas ici, tu pavanes.

- Mais, papa, je…

Cette fois-ci, la voix qu'Hermione reconnue comme celle d'Isabelléa, s'arrêta sans que son père l'interrompe. Hermione releva les yeux de son dossier et vit que tous deux la regardaient. Le regard d'Isabelléa aurait pu la tuer, tandis que son père souriait légèrement. Elle les gratifia d'un sourire et retourna à son dossier comme si de rien était. Peu après, elle entendit la porte claquer. Elle leva les yeux, et vu que son patron s'avançait vers elle. Elle referma son dossier.

- Que faites-vous ici mademoiselle Granger ?

- Je... Je traite un dossier appartenant à un blessé léger, finit-elle par dire.

Il la regarda et son sourire s'amplifia.

- Vous marquez des points Mademoiselle Granger.

A la fin de sa phrase, il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla. Elle resta bête quelques instants. Heureusement, personne dans la pièce ne sembla l'avoir remarqué. Elle se replongea dans son dossier. Une fois lu, elle sut directement ce qu'il fallait faire. Il s'agissait d'une fracture bénigne.

Une fois le patient guéri, elle sortit de la salle et tomba sur Mike.

- Tu viens manger ? lui proposa-t-il.

Hermione acquiesça, après tout elle avait faim. Ils prirent à manger et à boire, et s'installèrent sur une petite table près des fenêtres qui donnent sur la cour, où Hermione était tout à l'heure.

- Alors, comment ça s'passe avec ta patiente ? demanda Hermione avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

- Mouais, ça va. J'ai trouvé ce qu'elle avait assez rapidement, c'qui est cool. Mais elle ne veut pas prendre le traitement, finit-il.

Hermione lui sourit. Ils mangèrent plutôt calmement. Il y avait peu de personnes à la cafétéria, et le peu qui était présent ne semblait pas leur prêter attention. Car en effet, une rumeur sur eux avait filé comme le vent, et tout le monde semblait croire qu'il formait un couple. Hermione et Mike avaient décidé de laisser cette affaire couler, une autre prendra bientôt sa place de toute façon. Hermione était arrivée à la moitié de son sandwich quand son bipper sonna. Elle s'excusa auprès de Mike et laissa tout en plan. Elle couru dans les escaliers, monta les marches trois par trois. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et s'approcha de son patient à toute vitesse. Elle vit qu'il était dans le même état que ce midi. Elle regarda sur la table et vu que le flacon de liquide incolore n'avait pas bougé. Elle le prit alors le flacon dans une main. Il fallait qu'il le boive. Hermione essaya mais il n'arrêtait pas de bouger, son visage barré d'une grimace de douleur. Hermione tenta alors de lui tenir la tête mais c'était plutôt difficile. Puis elle se souvint que Blaise lui avait parlé, lui avait dit de se calmer.

- Malefoy, calme toi, commença-t-elle.

Sa voix était un peu tremblante, les cris étouffés et les gesticulations de son patient avaient raison de sa force de médicomage.

- Drago, s'il te plait, essaya-t-elle, désespérée.

Cette phrase sembla le calmer un peu, Hermione saisit alors une fois de plus sa tête d'une main et lui fit boire l'antidouleur. Une fois bu, il retomba sur son lit dans un sommeil profond, comme assommé par les médicaments.

- Mais pourquoi il n'a pas prit ses médicaments, pesta-t-elle.

Elle le regarda un instant. Il semblait être redevenu paisible, encore plus heureux que quand il est éveillé, commenta Hermione dans sa tête. Comme il ne se passait rien, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait partir. Sur le chemin de la cafétéria, elle se dit mentalement, qu'elle allait surement devoir l'assister à tous ces repas, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience qu'il devait prendre son antidouleur à chaque fois. Elle soupira. Peu après, elle arriva devant la cafétéria où Mike semblait l'avoir attendu.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il soucieux.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- J'suis désolé que t'es pas pu finir de manger.

- Ah ! Pas grave t'inquiètes.

Ils firent le trajet ensemble jusqu'à la salle d'étude des cas et s'assirent à la même table de travail. Pas de doute, les rumeurs allaient s'amplifier.

- Et le pire c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils font ça, déclara Hermione au sujet des rumeurs.

Mike l'a gratifia d'un sourire. C'est vrai que depuis qu'ils étaient là –ils sont arrivés en même temps ici à Sainte Mangouste- on les avait d'abord pris pour des frères et sœurs, ensuite en troisième année, une rumeur circulait sur Hermione, comme quoi elle sortait avec tous les garçons de son année. En 4eme année, pareil pour Mike. Ca faisait 4 ans qu'ils étaient tranquilles, mais ça reprenait.

Le reste des heures passa tranquillement. Vers 21h50, le bipper de Mike sonna. Il s'excusa et partit voir sa patiente. 10 minutes plus tard, Hermione se leva et se changea puis sortit : son service était fini.

Le réveil d'Hermione sonna. Il indiquait 7 heures. Elle se leva. A peine debout, elle sentit son chat au niveau de ses chevilles, ronronnant. Elle sourit et descendit les escaliers, précédée de Pattenrond. Elle lui servit un bol de croquettes pour sa journée. Elle prit un bol de lait et des biscuits pour déjeuner puis elle alla se préparer. Il était 7h40 à son portable quand elle fut prête. Elle caressa une dernière fois Pattenrond qui s'endormait sur le canapé et sortit de chez elle puis transplana. Elle avait lancé un sort qui empêcher qu'on puisse transplaner directement chez elle. Une fois arrivée à Sainte Mangouste, elle demanda comme chaque fois, si on l'avait demandé. La réponse négative, elle se dirigea vers son vestiaire où elle revêtit sa blouse. Elle pensa alors à Poudlard et au fait qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se rendaient là bas, ils devaient mettre de grandes robes noires qui recouvraient leurs vêtements. Elle chassa cette idée d'un coup de tête, elle ne voulait pas être nostalgique de ce temps. Surtout pas quand elle soignait quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu là en tant qu'élève. Surtout qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy. L'horloge dans les vestiaires lui indiquait 7h48. Parfait ! Elle sortit alors de la pièce et se dirigea vers le deuxième étage pour rendre visite à son patient. Une fois devant la porte, elle toqua. Elle entendit un bruit et décida d'entrer. Il était assis sur son lit et vu l'expression de surprise sur son visage, il pensait surement qu'il allait manger.

- Bonjour Malefoy, commença-t-elle.

- Ah, Granger, fit-il déçu.

- Les gens polis disent « bonjour » Malefoy, lui fit-elle remarquer. Mais bon, je ne vais pas trop t'en demander. En fait, je te demande qu'une seule chose, que tu prennes ton antidouleur, déclara-t-elle avec aplomb.

Elle s'attendait à c'qu'il proteste, mais il ne fit rien.

- Pourquoi t'es là ?

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas pris hier ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant des fioles pour vérifier s'il restait suffisamment de produit pour ce matin faisant la sourde à sa question, sachant déjà que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Tu recommences à ne pas répondre aux questions Granger ? Ca te change de Poudlard.

Il n'avait mis aucun ton particulier dans cette phrase et Hermione se demanda s'il le disait méchamment ou s'il la… taquinait ? Pas de doute pour Hermione, c'était de la méchanceté gratuite. Elle soupira.

- Bon écoutes Malefoy, je suis ici parce que je fais mon boulot, et je n'ai pas envie d'être traité comme je ne sais quoi par un patient alors on va faire un pacte, pendant les 6 jours qui restent tu ne me rabaisses pas, tu ne m'insultes pas, et comme ça tout ira mieux.

- J'peux savoir ce que j'y gagne ? Et puis je ne t'ai rien dit de méchant là… commenta-t-il.

Hermione fut d'abord surprise : c'était de la taquinerie alors ? Mais reprit sa transparence.

- Bon d'accord, oublie-le pacte.

Elle rejoignit la table où elle déposait son dossier avant, et s'assit sur une chaise non loin d'elle.

- Bon maintenant, réponds à ma question, ordonna Hermione.

- Réponds à la mienne, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Elle souffla de rage.

- En fait, je veux bien de ton pacte, répondit Drago. Je fais ce que tu as dit, et toi tu arrêtes de me donner des ordres.

- Je ne te donne pas d'ordres ! s'exclama Hermione indignée. Je te pose des questions auxquelles tu ne veux pas répondre.

- Excuse-moi Granger, mais j'ai posé ma question avant, lui fit-il remarquer.

- Je rêve où tu viens de dire « Excuse-moi » ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

- Ahah, très drôle Granger, fit Drago, ironique. Je suis quelqu'un de civilisé.

Hermione ne dit rien, mais ne pu s'empêcher de laisser passer un petit sourire.

- Si tu es civilisé tu vas répondre à ma question alors, affirma-t-elle.

Il souffla.

- D'abord on scelle le pacte, fit Drago en tendant la main. Je ne te rebaisse plus, et toi tu fais de même.

Elle fut surprise de voir sa main tendue mais elle se leva et la prit. Elle ressentit une sorte de courant électrique parcourir tout son corps à son contact. Lui aussi apparemment, puisqu'il parut troublé. Ils rompirent le contact. Alors qu'Hermione allait parler, on frappa à la porte. Hermione regarda sa montre : 7h58.

- Entrez, fit-elle.

Lavender entra, le chariot à plats derrière elle.

- Hermione ? fit-elle surprise. Je peux repasser plus tard, si je dérange, fit Lavande en esquissant un sourire.

- Non, c'est bon. Vas-y.

Elle prit un plat et le mit sur la table qui servait de chevet à Drago. Elle la fit monter un peu à l'aide de sa baguette. Juste la hauteur pour que Drago puisse manger, assis sur son lit. Elle sortit de la pièce après cela, un sourire idiot toujours aux lèvres.

- Et merde ! Souffla Hermione.

- Waouh, quel vocabulaire ! s'exclama Drago, après avoir avalé ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. J'peux savoir c'qui se passe ? Enfin, je sais que Lavande est une idiote, et qu'elle t'as déjà piqué ton petit copain roux pendant Poudlard, mais tu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Hermione s'était rapprochée de lui, énervée.

- Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, Hermione grogna, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Oh, tout doux ! Je retire, je retire, fit-il en essayant de s'éloigner d'elle le plus possible.

Hermione se demanda pourquoi elle avait réagit comme ça. Surement que le souvenir qu'il ravivait quand il parlait de Poudlard faisait naître en elle une vague de nostalgie. Elle devait apprendre à tirer un trait et surtout, à arrêter de s'emporter pour ça. La colère d'Hermione passa et elle se trouva fort bête d'être debout, si proche de lui.

- Excuse-moi.

- Pas grave.

Il continua de manger, comme si elle n'avait rien fait et intérieurement, elle le remercia de ne pas poser de question à ce sujet. Néanmoins, elle se rappela qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Alors qu'elle allait le lui rappeler, il prit la parole.

- Tu vas rester là encore longtemps ?

- Un peu oui. Malefoy, tu ne m'as encore répondu. Pourquoi tu n'as pas prit ton antidouleur.

Il prit le temps de finir sa bouchée.

- J'n'ai pas eu le temps.

Hermione le regarda perplexe.

- Tes trucs sont dégueulasse, donc je prends toujours un peu d'eau entre chaque.

Hermione comprit et ne dit rien.

- Et toi ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais là, fit-il après avoir posé ses couverts, ayant surement fini de manger.

- Euh… Ca va surement ne pas te plaire, fit-elle en évitant de le regarder.

- la dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, tu m'as annoncé que tu m'avais donné des antidouleurs contre mon gré, alors là tout d'suite j'ai un peu peur…

A la fin de sa phrase, Hermione rigola –sans raisons apparente- mais elle rigola. Drago fut d'abord surpris, mais sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi il la suivit. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement et le silence prit place dans la pièce.

- C'est… étrange, déclara Hermione, en essayant de bien choisir ses mots pour ne pas rompre le charme qui semble les avoir enfin fait amis, ou du moins, plus ennemis.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- C'est à cause du pacte, s'excusa-t-il en souriant.

Hermione lui sourit en retour.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu…

- Euh… Oui. C'est justement à cause de ces antidouleurs.

Drago la regarda perplexe.

- Il faut que tu les prennes Malefoy, commença-t-elle.

- Je sais, et je t'ai dit que…

- Je sais ça, j'ai compris, le coupa-t-elle. Et c'est pour éviter que ces incidents se reproduisent que je suis là.

Drago sembla comprendre, mais avant qu'il ne puisse refuser, Hermione se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle fit disparaître le plateau après avoir laissé le verre d'eau sur la petite table. Elle la fit reprendre sa place habituelle.

- J'peux le faire tout seul, maugréa-t-il.

- La preuve que non.

Il grogna ce qui fit rire Hermione.

- Je suis là pour t'aider Malefoy.

- Ouais, mais en attendant j'ai l'impression d'être un assisté…

- Mets donc ta fierté de côté.

Hermione savait très bien qu'il allait répondre alors elle lui tendit le premier tube, celui de liquide orange.

- Tu vas boire les trois fioles à la suite. Tu auras ton verre d'eau après l'antidouleur.

Il ne protesta pas.

- Bon, t'es prêt ?

Il acquiesça et prit le flacon des mains de sa médicomage. Il le but d'une traite et fit une grimace de dégoût. Il répéta ces gestes pour les deux autres flacons.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

- Au cœur, fit-il, toujours une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

Hermione le regarda surpris.

- Granger, passe-moi de l'eau. Tes trucs sont dégueulasses.

Hermione s'exécuta en réalisant qu'elle comprenait de travers. Il but l'entièreté du verre et le reposa. Hermione s'avança vers la porte, pour s'éclipser mais Drago l'arrêta.

- A quoi as-tu pensé Granger ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione, bien qu'elle fût de dos, n'eut aucun doute à savoir qu'il souriait. Elle essaya de reprendre contenance et se retourna en souriant.

- A rien Malefoy.

Puis elle s'éclipsa. Une fois la porte fermée, elle soupira d'aise. Encore un peu et elle aurait dû lui dire qu'elle pensait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle se tapa le front avec la main.

- Je deviens folle, soupira-t-elle pour elle-même.


	6. 5 : Conversations

Hermione occupa sa matinée par des rondes, des dossiers de blessés légers, et des pauses en compagnie de Mike. Vers midi moins le quart, Hermione alla manger, seule. Elle sortit de la cafétéria alors que l'horloge dans celle-ci annonçait 12h10. Elle se dirigea alors vers l'ascenseur. Celui-ci était vide, et une fois à l'intérieur elle appuya sur le numéro 2. Alors que les portes allaient se refermer, elle vit une main arrêter les portes, et un homme entra. Elle le reconnu.

- Hermione, la salua-t-il.

- Blaise.

Il regarda le bouton allumé.

- Je crois qu'on se rend au même endroit, déclara-t-il en souriant.

Elle sourit en retour et ils attendirent dans le silence. Il la laissa passer en premier.

- Au fait Blaise, les visites sont finies normalement.

- Oui, mais je ne peux pas venir à l'heure des visites, et puis j'accompagne un médecin, alors…

Elle rigola et lui aussi. Ils s'arrêtèrent avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Drago. Hermione rentra en premier.

- T'as de la visite Malefoy, fit-elle à peine entrée.

- Les gens polis disent « bonjour » Granger, l'imita-t-il en souriant.

Blaise entra et les vit se sourire à l'un l'autre.

- Waouh ! S'exclama-t-il. Mais où suis-je arrivé ?

- Très drôle, Blaisounet, fit Drago pour se moquer.

Drago se releva pour s'asseoir, avec un peu de mal.

- T'as du bol d'être infirme, fit Blaise en rigolant.

Ils rigolèrent et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est quoi de ce surnom Blaise ? demanda Hermione à l'intéressé.

- Made by sa chère femme, Pansy, fit Drago en rigolant.

- Femme ? Attends, c'est ta… Mais je croyais que… fit Hermione, perdue.

- Et non, Pansy et Drago n'ont pas finit ensemble, fit Blaise amusé.

A vrai dire, Hermione n'est pas la première personne à être surprise que Pansy était devenu Pansy Zabini plutôt que Pansy Malefoy.

- Et toi Granger, devenu Weasley ? demanda Blaise en souriant.

Cette phrase glaça le sang d'Hermione. Elle prit sur elle en se disant qu'elle devait passer au dessus de ça.

- Et non, raté. Ron a trouvé l'amour ailleurs, fit-elle en esquissant un sourire un peu faible.

- Sérieux ? firent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Waouh ! S'exclama Blaise. Alors ça… Et Potty est bien avec Weasley fille ?

- Harry et Ginny, fit Hermione en insistant sur les prénoms, sont effectivement ensembles et ils vont se marier le mois prochain.

- Waouh ! s'exclama une fois de plus Blaise.

Hermione rigola et se retourna sur Drago qui était resté silencieux. Alors qu'Hermione allait lui demander s'il allait bien, on tapa à la porte. Lavande entra en souriant.

- Ouh ! Y'a du monde ici, fit-elle.

Hermione vit Blaise rouler les yeux. Lavande fit comme ce matin et repartit. La pièce était silencieuse.

- Je vais vous laisser parler, je reviendrais après, fit Hermione en avançant vers la porte.

Elle profita de cette sortie pour aller chercher les trois fioles de médicaments puis elle revint attendre près de la porte. Après 15 minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et Blaise sortit de la chambre.

- J'te laisse la place, fit-il en souriant.

Hermione lui sourit en retour, et elle entra dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers son patient sans un mot et fit disparaître le plateau qui était devant lui, à part le verre d'eau. Elle remit la table à sa place et posa les fioles qui étaient dans sa poche. Elle lui tendit la première, toujours sans un mot.

- Tu pourrais demander à une infirmière de le faire, fit-il avant d'avaler une gorgée du liquide.

Elle échangea les tubes en le questionnant du regard.

- J'vois bien que t'aimerais être ailleurs.

Il prit une gorgée du liquide vert, grimaça et lui rendit la fiole. Elle lui donna l'antidouleur.

- Raté, fit-elle en souriant.

Il but une gorgée et lui rendit le flacon. Cette fois-ci, elle n'oublia pas le verre d'eau.

- Exprime-toi alors, fit-il en lui rendant le verre d'eau vide.

- Oh, je crois que ma vie est loin d'être intéressante. Et puis, depuis quand la vie d'une née-moldue t'intéresse ?

Les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispèrent.

- Ne dis pas ça Granger, grogna-t-il.

Elle prit un peur, et recula un peu.

- J'ai changé, finit-il par dire, ayant repris un visage neutre. Depuis que tu t'occupes de moi, t'ai-je rien qu'une seule fois insulté ?

Il n'avait pas tort. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était restée avec une image de lui qui datait du temps de leurs études à Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de voir s'il avait changé.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle.

- Bien, fit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est juste que c'est bizarre, de… de te parler tu vois. Tu as tellement été qu'un imbécile fini pendant 7 ans, que j'ai du mal à… Tu vois…

- Merci pour l'imbécile fini, fit-il, toujours souriant.

Elle sourit en retour.

- J'ai utilisé du passé Malefoy ! S'exclama-t-elle, faussement outrée. Et puis, je n'avais pas tort.

Il ne répondit rien. Hermione pensa alors qu'elle avait peut être lancé un froid essaya de se rattraper.

- Ah, je suis désolée de… Je n'aurais pas du, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Non, c'est rien, fit-il en se rallongeant dans son lit. Et puis, je n'ai pas fait mieux, avec Weasley et toi… J'veux dire, puisque vous n'êtes plus ensemble et tout.

Hermione se rappela de la fois où, en colère, il lui avait dit d'aller voir Ron et de le laisser tranquille.

- Pas grave.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant quelques temps puis Drago murmura, plus pour lui-même que pour l'autre personne présente dans la pièce.

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange.

- C'est à cause du pacte, l'imita-t-elle.

Elle sourit et le vit sourire aussi. Elle lui conseilla de bien se reposer et s'en alla.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain au son de son réveil. Elle l'éteignit, et alors qu'elle baillait, sa première pensée fut pour son patient. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se leva en souriant. Pattenrond déjà à ses pieds, réclamer à manger, elle lui donna, tout en continuant de penser à Drago, et au fait qu'elle s'entendait bien avec lui. Enfin, ils n'étaient peut être pas amis, mais au moins, ils n'étaient plus ennemis. Savoir qu'il aurait pu se plaindre et la faire virer l'avait tellement inquiéter qu'elle était maintenant heureuse du simple fait qu'ils s'entendent bien. Arrivée à l'hôpital vers 8 heures, elle alla s'habiller puis monta directement au deuxième étage et entra dans la chambre 227 après avoir toqué.

- Bonjour Malefoy, fit-elle en souriant.

Elle ne reçu qu'un grognement en retour et vit qu'il était planqué sous ses draps, tête comprise. Elle soupira amusée.

- J'peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur la chaise près de la fenêtre.

Il sortit la tête de ses couvertures, et Hermione comprit qu'il devait surement dormir juste quelques minutes avant. Ses yeux luttaient pour s'ouvrir, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés.

- J'te réveille, affirma-t-elle, sans pouvoir décrocher le sourire accrochées à ses lèvres.

Il grogna en réponse et s'assit, son dos reposant sur la tête de lit.

- Tu comptes venir là tous les matins ? demanda-t-il après avoir essayé de se recoiffer.

Elle s'approcha de lui, puisqu'il semblait ne pas réussir à remettre ses cheveux en place.

- Tous les matins, commença-t-elle en avançant une de ses mains vers les cheveux blonds de son patient.

Drago ne bougea plus, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et ça l'inquiétait. Elle bougea deux, trois mèches de cheveux et continua sa phrase.

- Tous les midis et tous les soirs.

A la fin de sa phrase et elle se recula. Elle prit alors conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire et se trouva absolument bête. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Même si la situation était étrange pour eux deux, Drago fit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, même si il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander intérieurement pourquoi elle avait fait ça et aussi de remarquer à quel point elle avait été douce. Il chassa cette idée d'un coup de tête et se décida à parler pour éviter que ce silence ne devienne trop lourd.

- J'peux prendre mes potions tout seul tu sais.

Elle fut ravie qu'il ne commente pas ce qu'elle venait de faire. Cependant elle ne trouva pas quoi répondre. Comme pour la sauver, on tapa à la porte. Lavande entra et ne fut même plus surprise de tomber sur Hermione. Elle entra tout sourire, salua Hermione et Drago, fit le nécessaire, et les laissa, toujours le même sourire stupide accroché aux lèvres. Une fois la porte fermée, Hermione soupira.

- Que me vaut ce soupir ? demanda Drago en commençant à manger.

- C'n'était pas pour toi, fit-elle en s'asseyant.

- Tu n'es plus amie avec elle ?

Hermione fut surprise de l'entendre demander ça, comme s'il s'en souciait vraiment. Comme s'il tenait à faire la conversation.

- Hum, à bien y réfléchir on n'a jamais vraiment été amies.

Drago la regarda perplexe.

- Elle partageait mon dortoir, rien de plus.

- Et elle t'a piqué Weasley aussi.

Drago n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire ça, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'excuser, Hermione parla :

- Touché.

La pièce devint alors silencieuse. Mais Hermione, qui ne voulait pas gâcher sa bonne humeur matinale pour de vieilles histoires, décida de passer outre.

- Et toi, avec qui es-tu marié ? demanda-t-elle, sur le ton de la conversation.

Il la regarda un peu surpris mais décida de répondre quand même.

- Personne. Je suis libre comme l'air ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

- Ouais, enfin libre…

- Pardon ?

- T'es un peu cloué sur un lit là, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il acquiesça en souriant.

- Ca m'étonne quand même, fit Hermione intrigué.

Comme Drago la regarda l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? », elle s'expliqua.

- Que tu ne sois pas marié. Enfin, encore pas marié, je comprends, mais que tu ne sois avec personne !

- Mais encore… fit-il intrigué, tout en continuant de manger.

- Non, mais c'est vrai ! A Poudlard, t'étais genre jamais tout seul. Une fille par semaine, ou je ne sais quoi. Et là tu t'retrouves tout seul ? Mais qu'est-il donc arrivé au « tombeur de notre année » ? conclut Hermione en souriant.

Drago s'étouffa à ce surnom.

- Ah, ne t'emballe pas pour rien. C'est Lavande qui t'appelait comme ça, fit Hermione malicieusement.

- Ouais, mais en attendant c'est toi qui me l'a dit, fit-il fièrement.

Il s'essuya la bouche et éloigna la table de lui quelque peu comme pour montrer qu'il avait fini.

- Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te surprends tant que ça. J'penserai qu'en rapport au fait qu'on se parle sans insultes, rien ne t'aurait paru si étonnant, fit-il tout sourire alors qu'elle s'était approché de lui.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Hermione en remettant tout en ordre.

Elle donna les médicaments à son patient dans l'ordre puis son verre d'eau. Une fois vide, elle le reposa sur la table, puis pris les petites fioles qu'elle mit dans sa poche de blouse.

- Bon, à tout à l'heure, fit-elle en commençant à partir.

- Hermione, la héla-t-il.

Hermione s'arrêta net. Venait-elle de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom ou était-ce qu'une illusion auditive ? Elle ravala son expression de choc avant de se retourner vers lui. Seulement, elle devait surement toujours paraître surprise puisqu'il rigola.

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione mécontente qu'il se foute d'elle, avant de rire en se disant qu'il y avait surement de quoi.

- Je me doutais que ça allait te surprendre, mais pas à ce point.

- Oh oui c'est surprenant ! Ca passe directement à la première place des trucs les plus surprenants entre toi et moi, fit-elle en rigolant.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux, et Drago s'arrêta un instant pour dire :

- Je te donne le droit de m'appeler Drago.

- Très drôle, fit-elle faussement ironique. Bon, que me voulais-tu, Drago ? demanda-t-elle en insistant sur son prénom.

L'entendre l'appeler par son prénom le fit sourire. Sourire qui laissa place à la gêne quand il réfléchit à la raison pour laquelle il l'avait retenue.

- Bah… Comme je sais que normalement, tu ne commences ton service que cette après-midi, et si tu n'as rien à faire, je me demandais si tu voulais bien rester ici… fit-il, ayant comme perdu toute confiance.

Il essaya un tant soit peu de reprendre contenance :

- Enfin, c'est que j'me sens seul ici tu vois.

Elle fut surprise de sa requête mais son visage ne laissait passer qu'un sourire.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

Il fut comme soulagé de la voir accepter. Elle prit place sur la chaise qu'elle occupe à chaque fois qu'elle vient ici.

- Alors, comme ça Weaslette et Potty vont se marier ? demanda Drago, intéressé.

Il vit le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait, et essaya d'arranger les choses.

- D'accord, d'accord, je reformule, fit-il comme pour s'excuser. Weasley fille et Potter vont se marier alors ?

Avant de la laisser répondre, il ajouta en souriant :

- M'en demande pas plus.

Elle lui sourit en retour et lui répondit. Ils parlèrent toute la matinée. Vers 11 heures, Hermione s'excusa. Elle descendit et tomba sur sa chef, et son père. Elle enleva le sourire imbécile qui était accroché à ses lèvres et s'avança vers eux pour les saluer, puisqu'ils l'avaient vue.

- Ah ! Hermione, que faisais-tu ? demanda Isabelléa, suspicieuse.

- Ce n'est pas votre service, mademoiselle Granger, compléta le père, mais sans animosité dans la voix.

- En effet, je ne commence qu'à 14 heures, mais je dois m'assurer que mon patient prend bien l'entièreté de ses médicaments après chaque repas, voilà pourquoi je suis là.

- Après chaque repas ? S'étonna Isabelléa. Il est 11 heures passé, fit-elle perfide.

- Je suis passée vérifier si tout allait bien, mentit Hermione.

Avant qu'Isabelléa ait pu répondre, son père prit la parole.

- Vous êtes remarquable mademoiselle Granger ! S'exclama-t-il.

Après un petit clin d'œil complice à Hermione, il s'en alla suivit de sa fille. Hermione souffla.

- T'as eu chaud à ce que je vois ! fit une voix derrière elle.

- T'imagine même pas Mike ! Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ma patiente attitrée, dit-il las. Elle n'arête pas de m'appeler pour rien.

- Ah je vois…

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il tout sourire.

- Euh… Rien, enfin…

- La rumeur est donc vraie, fit Mike, taquin.

- Une rumeur ? Quelle rumeur ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Celle qui dit que je te fais perdre tous tes moyens, fit-il, un sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents.

- Très drôle, fit-elle faussement indignée.

Ils allèrent dans la salle détente, prirent un café qu'ils emportèrent avec eux dans la salle d'étude des cas. Ils y passèrent une demi-heure sans parler.

- Onze heures et demie, fit Hermione en fermant un énième dossier. On va manger ?

Il acquiesça et allèrent s'installer à la cafétéria devant un sandwich et une boisson gazeuse.

- Au fait, y'a vraiment une rumeur qui circule sur moi ? demanda Hermione après avoir avalé une bouchée de son sandwich.

Mike fit un léger hochement de tête.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? C'est si horrible que ça ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

Il lui sourit.

- Mais non, ça n'a rien d'horrible, et puis, ce n'est qu'une rumeur.

Il lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « enfin, je crois que ce n'est qu'une rumeur ». Hermione le pressa un peu :

- Allez, dis-le moi !

Il but une grande gorgée avant de lui répondre.

- Il paraîtrait, d'après les infirmiers, infirmières et personnes en chargent des repas, et c'est pour ça que je te répète que…

- Allez, dis, au lieu de faire des détours pas possible, demanda Hermione concentrée.

- Bah, c'est que, pour une fois que tu m'écoutes vraiment… fit-il en faisant la moue, avant d'éclater de rire.

Hermione lui sourit furtivement.

- Allez, le pressa-t-elle une fois de plus.

- Ok, ok. Alors, il paraîtrait que… tu-as-une-relation-plus-qu'-amicale-avec-ton-patient-attitré, fit Mike très vite comme pour éviter qu'elle ne lui en veuille.

Hermione ne fut pas plus surprise que ça, et se doutait fortement de qui avait lancé cette rumeur.

- Tu ne cries pas ? Tu ne dénies pas ? demanda Mike incrédule. C'est vrai alors ?

- Mais non ! S'exclama-t-elle un peu surpris qu'il puisse croire des rumeurs.

Il eut peur de l'avoir vexé mais elle sourit et lui dit :

- C'est juste que je m'en doutais.

Mike acquiesça sans rien dire, par peur de la mettre en colère. Ils finirent de manger tranquillement, sans reparler de la rumeur puis sortirent. Alors que Mike se dirigeait vers la salle d'étude des cas, il fut surpris de ne plus voir Hermione à ses côtés. Il se retourna et vit qu'elle s'était arrêtée au niveau de l'ascenseur.

- Tu ne viens pas ? demanda-t-il, bien qu'il sache déjà la réponse.

Elle fit non de la tête.

- Je dois aller voir mon… le patient qu'Isabelléa m'a attitrée, se reprit-elle pensant tout d'un coup à la rumeur.

- Mais ton bipper n'a même pas sonné, s'interrogea-t-il.

- Oui, je sais, mais… Enfin, je… Je dois y aller quand même, s'excusa-t-elle, gênée qu'il puisse penser que la rumeur s'avère exacte.

- Je vois, déclara-t-il atone.

Il partit avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu lui expliquer clairement. Hermione soupira et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes. Avant même qu'elle ait pu appuyer sur le bouton, Blaise l'avait rejoint.

- Tu vas le voir tous les midis ? demanda Blaise, souriant.

Hermione fut gênée puisqu'ils étaient toujours dans l'ascenseur et que dans ce dernier se trouvait quelques membres du personnel infirmier de l'hôpital.

- J'te retourne la question, fut la seule chose qu'Hermione trouva bon de dire.

Les portes s'ouvrirent au premier étage. Hermione prit Blaise par le bras et les firent sortir à cet étage.

- Il a changé d'é-

Hermione le tapa sur le bras pour éviter qu'il ne continue sa phrase. Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur fermées à nouveaux et les couloirs vides, Hermione lui expliqua.

- Non, il n'a pas changé d'étage, ni de chambre.

- Alors, pourquoi tu-

- Y' a une rumeur qui circule sur… Lui et moi…. Tu vois.

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

- Chut, moins fort.

Blaise se calma et ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers qu'ils montèrent jusqu'à l'étage du dessus. Alors qu'ils étaient presque arrivés devant la porte de la chambre 227, Blaise lui demanda en souriant :

- Et il le sait ?

- Non, fit Hermione en baissant la tête comme une gamine prise en faute.

Elle eut juste le temps de le voir sourire. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu retenir de faire ce qu'elle croyait qu'il allait surement faire, il avait déjà disparu dans la chambre.

- …Hermione et toi ! Sont les seuls mots qu'Hermione entendit de ce que venait de raconter Blaise.

- Apparemment, il le sait maintenant, souffla Hermione en fermant la porte.

- Parce que tu ne comptais pas me le dire ? demanda Drago, encore surpris de l'annonce.

Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle.

Les deux concernés par la rumeur furent gênés et s'enterrèrent dans un silence. Le rire de Blaise les réveilla.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les deux d'une même voix.

- Moi ? Rien !

Il rigola et eut du mal à retrouver son calme.

- C'est juste qu'on dirait que… Je ne sais pas, on vous a annoncé un truc grave ! S'exclama-t-il, luttant pour retenir son rire. Ce n'est qu'une rumeur !

Comme il ne reçu aucune parole des deux personnes présentes dans la pièce, il s'inquiéta quelque peu :

- Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, pas vrai ?

- Bah oui ! s'exclama Hermione, un peu rageusement.

- Ouh ! Range tes griffes la lionne ! S'exclama-t-il en souriant. J'demandais c'est tout !

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser que Drago prit la parole.

- Excuse-là. Tu sais, les Gryffondors n'ont jamais su se retenir, fit-il en souriant.

- Ah ah, très drôle ! fit-elle ironique. Je suis en sous-nombre, c'est dégueulasse, feignit-elle de se plaindre. Et puis si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais, fit-elle en commençant à partir vers la porte.

- Tu vas chercher les potions, déclara Drago en souriant.

Elle se retourna vers lui sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire. Elle ne trouva rien à dire et s'éclipsa en entendant ses deux nouveaux « amis » rire. Elle revint avec les potions ce qui les fit tous rire.

Et puis tout se passa comme ce qui était devenu une habitude. L'après-midi, Hermione reprit son service. Elle n'en avait que faire des rumeurs qui courraient à son sujet. Mike ne lui parlait plus vraiment, enfin moins, mais elle se disait que ça allait surement lui passer.

Le soir arriva, et l'heure pour Drago de prendre ses médicaments aussi.

- Demain je ne serais pas là, fit-elle en lui tendant le premier tube.

- Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avant de prendre une gorgée du liquide orange.

- Parce que… fit-elle mystérieusement.

Elle reprit la fiole et lui passa la suivante.

- Et moi qui croyait qu'on avait plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre, fit-il en souriant avant d'avaler la potion verte et de grimacer.

- Plus de secrets ? s'exclama Hermione en lui passant la dernière fiole. Je… Je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais comme travail !

Il prit une gorgée d'antidouleur. Hermione reprit la fiole, lui donna son verre d'eau. Il le bu d'une traite, et lui répondit.

- Je suis professeur de défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard, fit-il atone.

Heureusement qu'Hermione n'avait pas le verre dans les mains, car il en serait tombé.

- Qu... Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle surprise.

- Nan, je déconne, fit-il souriant.

Elle sourit et prit son verre. Il ajouta, alors qu'elle venait de poser le verre sur la petite table :

- Ca c'est c'que fait Blaise.

- Quoi ? s'exclama une nouvelle fois Hermione.

Elle le vit rire et se demanda s'il se foutait d'elle ou non.  
- Sérieux ?

Il acquiesça de la tête, tout sourire.

- Ca ne me dit pas ce que tu fais…

- Je tiens un bar, moldu, déclara-t-il, attendant sa réaction.

Elle le regarda comme s'il venait d'avouer être un extra-terrestre. Elle essaya de reprendre contenance, mais resta malgré tout surprise.

- Mais qu'est devenu l'ancien Malefoy ? Enfin l'ancien Drago, fit-elle souriante.

Elle avait demandé cela sans vraiment s'attendre à une réponse.

- Il a murit, fit-il mystérieusement.

Par peur de ne faire retomber l'ambiance, il ajouta :

- Et il est devenu plus beau aussi.

Elle le regarda en souriant.

- N'oublie pas modeste.

- J'ai eu peur que tu dises menteur sur le coup, avoua-t-il en souriant.

Hermione ne répondit pas et ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Après tout, elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'il était moche, s'il ne l'était pas, non ?

- Toi aussi tu as changé Hermione, déclara-t-il calmement, rompant le silence.

- Je dois le prendre comment ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Bien, fit-il simplement.

Il n'avait pas arrêté de la fixer depuis qu'il avait dit qu'elle avait changé. Elle n'en pouvait plus de sentir son regard acier sur elle, alors elle recula et partit vers la porte.

- Je reviens.

Elle sortit et ferma la porte. Elle prit la route de la réserve de médicaments au fond du couloir où elle prit les potions pour Drago. En faisant le chemin du retour, elle repensa à ce qui venait de se passer et rougit, indépendamment de sa volonté. Elle secoua la tête, comme pour faire partir ses pensées, et entra dans la chambre sans toquer.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais demain, fit Drago en la regardant œuvrer à côté de lui.

Elle plaça les nouvelles bouteilles dans le bon sens et se retourna sur lui.

- Peut être parce que ça ne te regarde pas.

Elle avait dit ça malicieusement, un peu comme si il y avait un deuxième sens, un sens qui impliquait qu'elle allait voir un autre garçon que lui. Il lui sourit alors, ce qui la fit sourire et reprendre un peu confiance.

- Savoir ce que je fais comme travail ne te regardait pas non plus pourtant je viens de te le dire.

Hermione le regarda sourire, sourire parce qu'il sait qu'il avait gagné.

- Je vais chez Ginny pour l'aider à organiser son mariage. Bon, maintenant que tu sais, je peux y aller ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Je crois que oui.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois et sortit de la pièce.


	7. 6 : Mariage en vue

Hermione avait eu un peu de mal à sa réveiller ce matin là, mais elle avait réussi. Il était maintenant 6 heures tapantes et elle s'apprêtait à taper à la porte de la maison qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle n'en eut pas le temps car la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry.

- Hermione ! La salua-t-il. Toujours aussi ponctuel, fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Comment vas-tu Harry ? demanda-t-elle quand il s'éloigna de nouveau.

- Je vais bien, merci, et toi ?

- Ca va, tu pars travailler ?

- Eh oui, le métier d'auror n'attend pas, fit-il en rigolant. Et toi ? Tu bosses toujours à Sainte Mangouste ?

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Bien, bon je te laisse. Peut être à tout à l'heure, bonne discussion entre filles, fit-il en souriant.

Hermione eut à peine le temps de lui souhaiter bon courage qu'il avait déjà transplané. Elle se retourna et tapa à la porte. Ginny arriva, un bébé dans les bras.

- Ah, Hermione ! J'suis contente que tu ais pu venir, fit-elle en la laissant entrer puis en refermant la porte derrière elle.  
- Hermione, j'te présente James, enfin tu l'as déjà vu, mais bon, fit Ginny tout sourire en tenant son bébé dans les bras. Je vais aller le mettre au lit, je reviens.

Et Ginny s'éclipsa dans les escaliers avant même qu'Hermione ait pu enlever sa veste.

- Ca c'est du Ginny tout craché, se murmura Hermione.

Une fois débarrassée de son sac et de sa veste, Hermione avança dans la maison jusqu'au salon où elle prit appuie sur le canapé. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny était revenue.

- Un café Mione ?

- Je veux bien, merci.

Ginny alla en cuisine et revient quelques secondes plus tard avec deux tasses de cafés bien chaud. Elle les posa sur sa table à manger et Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté de sa meilleure amie.

- Encore merci d'être venue si tôt !

- De rien, Gin'

- Je sais que c'est tôt, mais, tu comprends, je veux tellement que ça soit parfait !

Hermione sourit devant sa joie communicative.

- Ta mère ne s'en est pas encore mêlée ? demanda Hermione, en rigolant.

- Oh que si, s'exclama Ginny. Elle veut tout faire à ma place, se plaignit-elle.

- D'un côté, c'est bien. Tu n'as rien à faire.

Ginny sourit alors à Hermione avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

- Mouais. J'préfère décider de quelques trucs quand même.

- Oui, et c'est pour cela que je suis là non ? fit remarquer Hermione, en souriant.

- Exact !

Ils parlèrent toute la matinée du mariage qui arrivait. Tout y passé : la liste des invités, le lieu… Et surtout, les robes !

- Mais je ne veux pas une avec pleins de froufrous, tu vois.

Hermione acquiesça amusée.

- Alors une robe toute blanche avec un corset rouge, plus écarlate que bordeaux. Une traine blanche pas trop longue mais assez longue quand même. Des boucles d'oreilles rouges pour rappeler le corset et des chaussures blanches avec des talons, pas trop haut non plus. Le maquillage léger, éviter trop de rouge à lèvres. Et pour finir, éviter les froufrous sur la robe. J'ai tout noté, finit Hermione en relevant la tête de sa fiche.

- Voilà… Ca ne fait pas trop pointilleuse ? demanda Ginny, inquiète.

- Mais non ! S'exclama Hermione. C'est ton mariage, c'est normal que tu veuilles des trucs précis.

- Et, tu es toujours d'accord pour être ma demoiselle d'honneur ? demanda Ginny, de plus en plus inquiète.

- Arrête de stresser comme ça Gin' ! Pourquoi ne serai-je plus ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Ginny. Tu as peut être d'autres projets pour le 10 aout, ou…

- Ginny, je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne manquerai pour rien au monde ton mariage, d'accord ? Et puis, avec qui voudrais-tu que j'ai des projets ? demanda Hermione en rigolant.

- Je ne sais pas… Ton collègue de travail, un patient, je ne sais pas moi ! fit Ginny tout sourire, qui semblait avoir enfin réussi à se calmer.

Hermione néanmoins ne sembla plus aussi enjouée.

- Mione ? demanda Ginny inquiète. J'ai dit un truc qui ne fallait pas ?

- Ah ! Non, Gin' t'inquiètes…

- Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose, dis moi.

- Bah, c'est juste qu'au boulot, y'a des rumeurs qui courent sur mon dos, avoua Hermione.

- Comme en troisième année ?

- comme en troisième année, oui, acquiesça Hermione.

- Faut pas en tenir compte, ce ne sont que des rumeurs Mione, tenta de consoler Ginny.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la gratifia d'un sourire.

- Et elles disent quoi ces rumeurs ? demanda Ginny curieuse.

Hermione sourit devant la curiosité de sa meilleure amie.

- La première, que je sors avec mon collègue.

- Mike ? Le beau gars avec qui j'ai déjà parlé ?

- Lui-même, répondit Hermione en souriant.

- Sympa la rumeur, répondit Ginny pour détendre l'atmospère.

Hermione ne dit rien et repensa au fait qu'il ne lui parlait plus vraiment et qu'il croyait qu'elle et Drago étaient « plus que des amis », selon ses termes.

- Et la deuxième ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu as dit, « la première » donc je présume que y'en a une deuxième.

- Exact. D'après eux, j'ai des relations plus qu'amicale avec le patient que ma chef m'a attitrée, déclara-t-elle un peu rageuse.

- Et il est beau ? demanda Ginny en souriant.

Hermione lui sourit en retour mais se demanda alors quoi répondre. Répondre : « Oui, plutôt » et attendre qu'elle la questionne à ce sujet, ou lui avouer que c'est Drago Malefoy.

- Bah en fait… Tu le connais, commença Hermione.

- Vraiment ? Il va bien au moins ? Pas que ce n'était pas important quand je pensais ne pas le connaître, mais comme je connais, tu vois, s'expliqua Ginny.

- Il va bien oui, sourit Hermione.

- C'est qui ? demanda Ginny, avide de savoir.

- Drago Malefoy, déclara Hermione s'attendant à une réaction immédiate.

Ginny la regarda un instant perplexe.

- Tu t'entends bien avec lui ?

- Pardon ? Fut la seule réponse qu'Hermione trouva à répondre, surprise de ce que son amie lui demandait.

- Bah, la première rumeur qui dit que Mike et toi vous êtes ensemble, tu vois… C'est une rumeur, donc, faut que ça soit possible à croire. Mike et toi vous vous entendez bien…

- Entendiez, rectifia Hermione sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Laisse tomber, continue, fit Hermione avant que Ginny ait pu lui demander plus de renseignement.

- Ok… Enfin, tu vois ce que j'veux dire. La rumeur peut s'avérer exacte, c'est ce qui fait d'elle une rumeur. Donc pour qu'une rumeur circule comme quoi Malefoy et toi seraient « plus qu'amis », ça veut dire que vous êtes déjà amis, non ? T'as amie avec Malefoy ?

L'intonation de sa voix ne montrait que de la curiosité, rien d'autre. Hermione décida de répondre franchement.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle. Et avec Blaise aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

- Zabini ? Il est blessé lui aussi ?

Hermione fit non de la tête en souriant.

- Il vient voir Drago, expliqua-t-elle.

Ginny la regarda, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, ça fait juste bizarre de t'entendre appeler Malefoy Drago, avoua-t-elle.

- Ca me fait aussi bizarre qu'à toi, répondit Hermione.

Ils se sourirent un instant et les cris de James à l'étage sortirent Ginny de son état de joie. Elle se précipita en haut, laissant Hermione dans ses pensées. Il était déjà 11 heures passé d'après l'horloge de Ginny. Hermione se mit alors à penser à Drago et elle se demanda s'il avait bien réussi à prendre ses médicaments. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Mais la preuve était là, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Ginny redescendit à ce moment là.

- Il a du faire un cauchemar, commenta-t-elle.

Et elles reprirent le sujet du mariage, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Hermione n'en fut que ravie.

- Tu restes manger ? Il est midi, tu ne vas pas repartir maintenant, si ?

- Non, je reste, fit Hermione en souriant. Je peux t'aider ?

- Si tu veux.

Elles cuisinèrent et mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Vers 13 heures, Hermione laissa Ginny seule, en lui demandant de bien dire à Harry qu'elle aurait aimé le voir mais qu'elle avait du aller bosser et en promettant de revenir une autre fois. Elle transplana devant chez elle. Elle se doucha, se changea et se maquilla même. Elle en fut surprise, mais elle ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi elle avait ça. Surement connaissait-elle déjà la réponse mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas se l'avouer. A 13h45, elle transplana de nouveau pour arriver devant l'hôpital, dans lequel elle entra. Personne ne l'avait réclamé. Elle souffla soulagée, cela voulait dire que tout c'était bien passé pour Drago. Elle alla enfiler sa blouse et regarda l'heure. 13h52. Elle avait encore du temps avant son service et elle pensa à aller voir Drago. Elle pensa un temps à ne pas y aller, à cause des rumeurs, mais elle se dit qu'elle n'en avait que faire. Elle sortit alors et c'est décidée qu'elle monta au deuxième étage. Elle tapa à la porte de la chambre 227, et entra.

- Coucou, fit-elle un peu gênée.

- Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi Hermione ? demanda-t-il en insistant sur le prénom.

- Je peux partir si tu veux, proposa-t-elle en arquant un sourcil, souriante.

- Je n'en demande pas tant, répondit en souriant.

Elle s'approcha de la table, située à côté du lit, pour vérifier les potions.

- Ca a été pour prendre les potions ?

Drago acquiesça.

- Et toi chez les Potter ?

Hermione fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu ce qui fit sourire Drago.

- Tu les as bien pris dans l'ordre ?

- Ou oui. La verte, le verre d'eau, la orange et la transparente, fit-il sérieusement.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione inquiète.

- Je déconne, fit-il ayant renoncé à son air sérieux dès qu'il vit la réaction de sa médicomage. Orange, vert, transparent et le verre d'eau, fit-il en pointant ce dernier vide, encore sur la table.

- Très drôle, fit-elle ironique.

- C'est bon, je rigolais.

Hermione acquiesça et commença à partir, quand il lui demanda :

- Tu fais la tête ? demanda-t-il, de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

Elle se retourna et le regarda neutre. Le voyant s'inquiéter, elle lui sourit et lui dit mystérieusement :

- Tu verras.

Elle partit mais vit qu'il avait sourit.

Hermione fut tout sourire pendant toute l'après-midi et même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, elle savait que c'était en grande partie du au fait que Drago aille bien, et que surtout, au fait qu'elle et lui s'entendent bien.

- Bien, tout est réglé Mr Killian, fit Hermione à un patient qu'elle venait de soigner.

Il la gratifia tout sourire et sortie de la chambre. Hermione sortit à sa suite, mais fut happé dans la pièce d'à côté qui se révéla être une chambre vide


	8. 7 : Prise de conscience

- Mike ? demanda-t-elle surprise de le voir, surtout aussi près d'elle.

- C'est vrai alors, murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Toi et ton stupide patient.

- De ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes à la fin ? demanda Hermione énervée d'avoir été dérangé pour ça.

- Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? S'énerva le jeune homme. Ce que je raconte c'est que je t'ai vu sortir de sa chambre tout à l'heure ! T'as passé toute la matinée avec lui, c'est ça ?

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait ? demanda Hermione tout aussi énervée. Ca ne te regarde en rien, siffla-t-elle.

Il sembla se calmer quand il vit à quel point il l'avait énervé.

- Hermione, ce que j'essaie de te dire… commença-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Non, arrête tout de suite, pesta-t-elle.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Ca ! Ton numéro de tombeur, tes yeux de cocker, ta voix mielleuse et tout ce qui va avec.

- Mais Hermione, je… tenta-t-il de s'expliquer, mais Hermione le coupa.

- Non ! Non, je ne veux pas t'entendre me dire ça. On en avait déjà parlé, tu te souviens ? Alors laisse-moi, maintenant.

Il s'approcha de nouveau mais le regard noir qu'il reçut l'en dissuada bien vite.

- Bien, grogna-t-il. Éclate-toi bien avec ton patient.

A ces mots, il sortit de la salle, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et elle ne put les retenir. Après avoir pleuré pendant plus de 5 minutes, Hermione reprit confiance en elle. Elle repensa à Ginny et Harry qui allaient bientôt se marier, et surtout, elle repensa à Drago. Elle ne pouvait pas passer une heure sans penser à lui, c'en était affolant, mais elle s'en foutait. Au diable les rumeurs et les gens jaloux. Pour une fois qu'elle était heureuse, elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça, à cause d'un gars qui l'aime par période. Elle essuya ses larmes, frotta un peu ses yeux et inspira et expira deux grands coups. Quand elle sortit de la salle, elle tomba nez à nez avec Lavande. La personne qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé croiser à ce moment. Elle lui décrocha un sourire faux, en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué ses yeux probablement bouffis, et son maquillage qui avaient probablement coulé. Hermione se dirigea alors vers la salle de repos où une petite salle d'eau était à disposition. Elle s'enferma dedans. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et vu son visage déformé par les pleurs, ses cheveux défaits, et comme elle l'avait deviné, ses yeux bouffis et son maquillage défait. Elle se nettoya le visage du mieux qu'elle pu et ressorti de là. A peine avait-elle mis un pied hors de la salle, que quelqu'un l'appela. Elle ne pouvait pas être seule à la fin ? Elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir Blaise, et encore plus surprise de voir Pansy à ces côtés.

-Hermione ? Ca va? demanda Blaise inquiet.

Hermione hocha la tête et fit un sourire qu'elle espéra convaincant.

- C'est juste que je suis surpris de te- enfin de vous, rectifia-t-elle, voir ici.

- C'est encore l'heure des visites, non ? demanda Blaise inquiet mais souriant.

Hermione regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 17h45 passé.

- Pendant encore un quart d'heure oui, fit Hermione en les regardant tous les deux.

Elle avait l'habitude de voir Blaise. Mais Pansy, non. Elle avait changé, en bien. Elle s'était embelli, et ses yeux étaient à tombés par terre.

- Ah oui, au fait, Pansy, c'est Hermione, et Hermione, c'est Pansy, ma femme.

Il avait ajouté ce détail avec un sourire éclatant qui laissait voir presque toutes ses dents. Pansy lui sourit en retour timidement et ses joues se tintèrent de rouge. Il s'en suivit un silence gênant pendant lequel aucune des deux ne savaient quoi faire.

- Bon, fit Blaise s'étant bien rendu compte du manque d'activité entre les deux, s'il nous reste qu'un quart d'heure, on devrait y aller.

Hermione les regarda en souriant.

- Je vous laisse alors, fit-elle calmement. A plus tard peut être.

Ils la regardèrent en souriant. Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur fermées, Hermione souffla. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle alla dans son vestiaire, enleva sa blouse et mit sa veste, prit son sac dans lequel il y a un peu d'argent, et sortit de l'hôpital sans, heureusement pour elle, se faire capter. Elle marcha un peu et tomba sur un bar sympa, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant : L'hypnose. Elle décida de rentrer, pensant qu'un bon café lui ferait du bien. Une fois assise, une serveuse sur des rollers arriva avec un menu.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, je vous laisse choisir, fit-elle en partant, le sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione pensa alors au fait qu'étant serveuse, elle devait surement sourire tout le temps, pour que le client se sente bien. Elle se demanda alors comment elle faisait pour tenir. Comment une femme qui vivait -donc avait des problèmes, c'est dans la logique des choses- pouvait-elle tenir un sourire aussi… vrai. Pendant tout ce temps. Peut-être était-elle heureuse dans la vie. Peut être était-ce pour ça alors qu'elle souriait comme ça. Peut être que ça arrive des gens heureux. Hermione fut coupé de ses pensées par cette même serveuse au sourire tellement vrai et Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait de choix. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la carte et vu qu'il ne vendait pas de café mais que des alcools. Elle regarda alors dans les cocktails et prit un nom au hasard.

- Un Happinessa s'il vous plait.

- Tout d'suite mademoiselle, fit-elle en reprenant la carte.

Elle fila alors vers le bar sur ses rollers, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de retomber à ses pensées. Quelques minutes plus tard, la même serveuse revint et déposa un cocktail aux couleurs orangés sur sa table. Hermione remercia la serveuse qui la gratifia d'un autre sourire, puis repartit vers d'autres tables où l'attendait d'autres clients. Hermione regarda son verre quelques instants, et décida de goûter.

- Ca ne doit pas être si mauvais, se murmura-t-elle.

Elle aspira dans la paille, et fit une grimace une fois le liquide dans la bouche.

- Que c'est fort ! se murmura-t-elle.

Elle entendit une voix d'homme lui dire :

- Pas habitué aux alcools forts mam'zelle ?

Hermione releva la tête et vit un homme, d'une cinquantaine d'année, se tenir devant elle. Elle le reconnu comme étant l'homme qui était derrière le bar quand elle était entrée. Surement le patron se dit-elle. Elle se mit alors à penser à Drago et à se demander comment il se comportait dans son bar. Elle chassa l'idée quand elle reprit conscience qu'on lui avait parlée.

- Pas vraiment non, avoua-t-elle.

- Vous n'avez pas vraiment choisis un bon cocktail alors, si je peux me permettre.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe mam'zelle ? demanda-t-il soucieux, dans la banquette en face d'elle.

Elle aspira une autre fois du liquide et retint sa grimace à temps, avant de le regarder perplexe.

- Vous savez, j'ai 30 ans de carrière derrière moi mam'zelle. J'sais reconnaitre quelqu'un qui n'va pas très bien.

Hermione ne sut pas quoi dire ni quoi faire.

- Sandy, occupes-toi du bar s'il te plait, demanda-t-il gentiment à une serveuse qui passa près de la table.

La jeune fille acquiesça en souriant. Hermione reporta son attention sur l'homme en face d'elle.

- Ecoutez monsieur, je…

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Phil, proposa-t-il gentiment.

Hermione fut un peu surprise.

- Euh… Oui, d'accord. Mais écoutez, Phil, je ne pense pas que mes histoires peuvent vous intéresser, et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, avoua-t-elle.

- Vous savez mam'zelle, c'est parfois bien de se confier à des inconnus.

Elle considéra sa proposition quelques instants, et céda. Après tout, on lui avait toujours dit que parler de ses problèmes à un inconnu libérait. Elle lui raconta alors l'histoire et il posa quelques questions pour en savoir plus. Environ deux heures plus tard, Phil savait toute l'histoire et réconfortait Hermione dans ses doutes.

- Vous l'aimez alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Nan, je n'ai pas dit ça. C'est juste que… Vous savez, on s'est détesté pendant tellement de temps, ça fait toujours bizarre.

Phil l'a regarda en souriant.

- Phil, qu'elle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle avait finalement fini son verre.

Il regarda sa montre et annonça :

- Presque 20 heures mam'zelle, fit-il en souriant.

- 20 heures ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle commença à rassembler ses affaires – sa veste, son sac- et murmurait des trucs incompréhensibles à elle-même.

- Combien je vous dois ? demanda-t-elle une fois rhabillée, commençant à fouiller dans son sac.

- Rien. C'est offert par la maison mam'zelle, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire complice.

Hermione le remercia et sortit en trottinant. Ses pensées n'étaient pas très claires et elle en accusa le verre d'alcool comme coupable principal. Elle arriva à l'hôpital et se faufila jusqu'au vestiaire où elle déposa sac et veste et où elle mit sa veste. Elle prit ensuite les escaliers où elle monta jusqu'au premier étage. Elle entra dans la réserve de médicaments et chercha une potion pour atténuer les effets de l'alcool. Elle prit une fiole dont le liquide était bleuté et elle le but d'une traite. A ce même moment, la porte qu'elle avait laissée entrouverte, s'ouvrit. Elle prit peur mais décida d'affronter son destin. Elle se retourna, prenant bien soin de garder la fiole vide derrière son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Hermione reconnu Mike. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, surtout depuis l'épisode de jalousie dans la chambre, mais elle fut quand même heureuse que ce soit lui plutôt qu'Isabelléa.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, répondit-elle acerbe.

Elle sortit la pièce en le bousculant. Elle profita de sa surprise pour mettre la fiole vide dans sa poche de blouse. Hermione allait partir quand elle entendit Mike lui dire :

- On t'a demandé.

Hermione se retourna, espérant en savoir plus.

- Non, Isabelléa ne le sait pas. Et c'est ton patient qui t'a demandé, finit-il dégoûté.

Hermione le regarda un instant et elle ne put s'empêcher de le remercier. Il fut un peu surpris, mais nulle autre expression n'apparut sur son visage.

- Et au fait, fit-il alors qu'elle allait partir une fois de plus, tiens.

Il lui lança un petit objet noir qu'une fois dans ses mains Hermione reconnut comme étant son bipper.

- Je l'ai trouvé dans les vestiaires.

Elle le remercia une fois plus, et cette fois-ci s'enfuit vers les escaliers. Elle les monta deux par deux, mais arrêta bien vite sentant sa tête tournée un petit peu. Elle entra sans toquer dans la chambre 227. Elle fut accueillie par Drago qui, étant allongé, se releva d'un coup, surpris. Elle ferma la porte, s'approcha de la fin de son lit, et releva la tête vers lui. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant qu'Hermione ne rompe le silence.

- Tu m'as demandé ?

Sa voix ne trahissait aucune émotion. Drago ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et fit enjoué :

- Bah disons que j'ai dit « Médicomage Granger », comme tu m'avais dit de faire si j'avais besoin de… d'aide, finit-il par dire. Mais comme tu ne venais pas, j'me suis dit que ça marchait pas alors j'ai plus besoin d'aide, finit par dire en souriant.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réagisse en le traitant gentiment d'imbécile et qu'ils finissent par rire d'un commun accord, mais il fut surpris. Le regard qu'elle lui lançait était le plus noir qu'il n'avait vu et peut être qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Hermione se sentait bizarre. A cet instant, elle était en colère contre lui. Elle se relatait les événements de sa journée, enfin de son après midi, à commencer par la crise de jalousie de Mike à cause de lui, le fait qu'elle était sortit prendre l'air car ses pensées lui jouaient des tours, à cause de lui, et qu'elle avait bu en racontant son histoire à un inconnu, histoire qui parlait surtout de lui, et pour finir qu'elle était revenue prendre son service totalement effrayée qu'on puisse la voir et qu'elle avait appris qu'elle avait été bipé, à cause de lui, ce qui aurait pu la faire perdre son boulot, mais tout ça pour rien. Puis elle relativisa en se disant que le problème ne venait pas de lui, mais plutôt d'elle.


	9. 8 : Rapprochements

Elle soupira et son regard s'adoucit alors, laissant quand même voir une pointe de colère.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Drago soucieux mais ferme.

- Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles vraiment savoir, fit Hermione froidement.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle l'entendit. C'était à peine audible, un murmure, qui lui parvint néanmoins aux oreilles :

- Ne pars pas s'il te plait.

Elle s'était retournée et l'avait regardé totalement chamboulé.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? Que ma journée a été une catastrophe ? Et bien oui, ça l'a été, content ? demanda Hermione, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle était toujours rude avec lui.

- Raconte-moi.

Il ne parlait pas fort et calmement comme pour l'apaiser, ce qui sembla marcher.

- Je ne me vois pas te raconter tout ça, je risquerais de me choper des crampes aux jambes à attendre comme ça que je te raconte tout, s'excusa-t-elle, esquissant un petit sourire.

- Assis toi, lui proposa-t-il, semblant lui aussi retrouver le sourire.

- La chaise est inconfortable, se plaignit Hermione, souriant comme une enfant qui venait de gagner un duel.

- Sur mon lit, proposa Drago en souriant, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser.

Elle le regarda, fit semblant de ne pas vouloir le faire et avança jusqu'à son lit sur lequel elle s'assit. Elle le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'air de vainqueur qu'il affichait, comme si on venait de dire à un enfant qu'il aurait un bonbon.

- Bien, tu peux me raconter maintenant, tenta Drago, hésitant, ne voulant pas la froisser.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Promis, j'me fâcherais pas, fit-il en rigolant, ce qui la fit rire aussi. Alors ?

- Tu ne me juges pas, hein ? demanda-t-elle pour s'assurer.

- On a fait un pacte je te rappelle, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Elle lui sourit en retour mais se sentait gênée, intimidée. Elle commença le récit de ses évènements depuis la dispute avec Mike jusqu'à maintenant en précisant ce qu'elle pensait à chaque instant, en omettant bien sur les parties où elle pensait à lui sans raison apparente.

- Voilà, tu sais tout. Et sache que je n'aime parler de moi ou de… mes émotions, finit-elle.

- Enfin, pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas parler de soi et de ses émotions, ça fait quand même deux fois que tu relates ces évènements en détails, à deux personnes que tu connais peu, fit-il remarqué en souriant.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Alors ? Pas de réaction ? demanda-t-elle souriante, mais l'inquiétude quand même perceptible dans sa voix.

- Des questions, ça te va ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle acquiesça.

- mais j'aurais le droit de t'en poser après, proposa-t-elle en échange. Et tu devras dire la vérité, précisa-t-elle.

Il la regarda un instant en souriant, sans rien dire.

- L'alcool ne te réussi pas, finit-il par dire, ce qui la fit rougir. Mais j'accepte.

Hermione se sentait encore un peu embuée, et ses pensées n'étaient pas aussi claires quand temps normal, mais elle se dit néanmoins que ça allait, malgré son mal de tête naissant.

- J'aimerais t'y voir, fit-elle amusée en se massant la tempe.

- C'est une invitation ? demanda-t-il amusé.

Hermione rougit une fois de plus.

- Va savoir, fit-elle mystérieusement.

Ils se regardèrent encore, silencieusement. Hermione décida de rompre le silence.

- Alors, des questions ?

Elle fut un peu effrayée de ce qu'il pourrait lui demander mais savoir qu'après elle aura sa revanche lui redonna le moral et lui sourit.

- Ca fait longtemps que ce Mike est comme ça avec toi ?

Hermione fut surprise qu'il lui parle de Mike.

- Euh… Oui, enfin, non. Disons que c'est par période. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

Il fit non de la tête et déclara :

- C'est à mon tour de poser des questions Hermione.

Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point son prénom paraissait magnifique quand c'était lui qui le prononçait. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ce genre d'idée, mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Chose que Drago vu et sembla comprendre. Il lui sourit. Il continua ensuite à lui poser des questions, lui arrachant quelques sourires et beaucoup de rouge aux joues, puis Hermione put enfin poser ses questions. Après plusieurs questions, elle s'allongea en travers, si bien qu'elle avait ses jambes à lui au milieu de son dos, et regarda le plafond.

- Ca ne doit pas être super confortable, lui fit-il remarqué.

Elle rigola, il n'avait pas tort.

- J'peux poser une question ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- oui.

- Ces lits sont extensibles non ?

Elle fit un signe de tête pour dire oui. Puis elle le regarda pour voir où il voulait en venir.

- Fais voir, finit-il par dire.

Elle le regarda, surprise d'une telle requête mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Elle descendit du lit et lança un sort sur celui-ci, si bien qu'il s'agrandit d'environ 30 centimètres. Et alors qu'elle allait reprendre la position qu'elle avait prise juste avant, il lui parla.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de faire ça pour rien.

Elle le regarda un instant et comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Si je m'allonge là, je vais m'endormir, avoua Hermione.

Il la regarda en souriant et elle finit par céder.

- Tu sais, tant que tu ne ronfles pas, ça me va, fit-il en rigolant alors qu'elle s'allongeait à ses côtés.

Ils restèrent allongés côte à côte et parlèrent longtemps encore.

- Merde ! Mon service ! Réalisa Hermione en se relevant brusquement qu'elle en tituba.

Il la regarda en rigolant et fit :

- Tu sais, il doit être pas loin de 23 heures pour maintenant.

- Quoi ? Oh mon dieu ! Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, s'exclama-t-elle stressée.

- Pourquoi tu t''inquiètes ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Pour mon boulot tiens ! lança-t-elle, l'esprit occupé sur autre chose que la conversation : sa chef.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Parce que j'étais sensé travailler, et que… Que si ma conne de chef a eu besoin de moi et que…

- Stop, j't'arête tout de suite. Si elle avait eu besoin de toi, elle t'aurait bipé non ?

Hermione savait qu'il avait raison.

- Et puis, tu travaillais…

Hermione le regarda en arquant un sourcil. Il lui fit un sourire complice et dit :

- Tu t'occupais de moi, avoua-t-il, son sourire toujours aux lèvres.

- Ahah, très drôle, fit-elle ironique avant de sourire elle aussi. Mais je ne pense qu'elle considérera le fait de parler comme un traitement.

- Détrompe-toi c'est très thérapeutique, fit-il en se levant.

- Drago ! S'exclama-t-elle. Reste dans ton lit, tu ne dois pas te lever.

- Je dois aller au p'tit coin, fit-il en s'avançant vers la salle d'eau de sa chambre. Je reviens, fit-il avant de fermer la porte.

Elle décida alors de remettre le lit dans sa taille standard puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. La nuit était calme et le ciel bleu sombre parsemé d'étoiles. Elle ne put s'empêcher de les regarder. Quand elle était petite, elle pensait dur comme fer qu'elle allait un jour, quand elle serait plus grande, toucher les étoiles. Etre si près de ces petites boules de feu. Elle s'éloigna de la fenêtre quand elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Elle se retourna et vit Drago dans un des vêtements de l'hôpital : une grande robe longue et ample de couleur vert bouteille.

- Re, fit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Tu regardes les étoiles ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder s'approcher et venir à ses côtés. Il regarda le ciel à travers la fenêtre et se confia :

- C'est c'que je faisais tout le temps quand j'étais petit. J'm'allongeais dans l'herbe du jardin, et je restais là longtemps, pour regarder les étoiles apparaître et disparaître.

A la fin de sa confession, il regarda Hermione. Leurs yeux étaient ancrés dans ceux de l'autre, comme aimantés. Hermione rompit la connexion sachant très bien que si elle ne l'avait pas fait s'en serait suivi des actes qu'ils auraient surement – peut-être – regrettés.


	10. 9 : Un coup de fil surprise

Après cela, Hermione s'était excusée et avait prit la poudre d'escampette. C'est ce à quoi elle repensa ce matin en se levant à 11 heures. Elle avait du se lever tôt hier, et la journée avait été forte émotionnellement si bien qu'elle ne s'inquiéta pas de se lever si tardivement. Elle prit son temps pour s'habiller et pour manger. Elle n'avait pas envie de revoir Drago après hier. Elle ne voulait pas l'affronter alors qu'elle avait presque faillit l'embrasser. Elle ne le connaissait même pas en réalité, et ne lui parlait vraiment depuis à peine 4 jours. Il est vrai que le voir vulnérable et gentil avait grandement étonné Hermione et elle se dit qu'elle ne devait pas se laissait prendre aussi facilement, qu'il n'était sympa que parce qu'il dépendait d'elle. Mais, même avec tout la conviction possible, il lui était impossible de revoir Drago comme le monstre qu'il était avant son hospitalisation. Elle ne pouvait maintenant plus croire qu'il pouvait être si… ignoble.

Un peu avant 14 heures, Hermione arriva au travail. Elle passa comme d'habitude demandé si on l'avait appelé, mais la réponse fut négative. Il avait donc prit ses potions seul. Elle alla enfiler sa blouse et prendre son bipeur, puis rejoignit d'autres collègues dans la salle d'étude de cas où elle traita, comme d'habitude, des « blessés légers ». Mike arriva alors et s'arrêta devant sa table. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et attendit qu'il parle.

- Bonjour Hermione, fit-il simplement.

- Bonjour Mike, répondit-elle avant de se replonger sur son cas.

- Ecoutes, fit-il en s'asseyant devant elle, je suis extrêmement désolé ! Je sais très bien que tu vas me dire que tu ne me crois pas, que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive, mais je te le promets sur ma vie que je ne le refais plus jamais, jamais.

Hermione le regarda sans montrer d'expression.

- Allez Hermione quoi, fit-il avec une moue triste. Je te le promets sur ma propre vie ! Tu sais à quel point je m'aime ? dit-il en esquissant un petit sourire qui fit craquer Hermione.

Il se permit alors un grand sourire.

- Merci Hermione. J'suis désolé pour tout, ça se reproduira plus !

- J'ai compris Mike, fit Hermione en roulant des yeux. Tu me laisses bosser maintenant ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis se leva pour vaquer à ses occupations. Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'empêcher, son esprit dériva sur Drago qui était surement dans son lit deux étages plus haut. Elle souffla d'exaspération. Hier soir, elle avait chargé Sabine, une stagiaire qui était un peu sous les ordres de tous les employés d'Isabelléa, de donner son traitement à Drago. Elle essayait de s'imaginer la tête qu'il avait pu faire quand il a découvert que ce n'était pas elle qui venait les lui apportait ces flacons… Avait-il été déçu ou simplement surpris ? N'avait-il eu aucune réaction ? Elle secoua la tête et partit en direction de M. Buckfire qui s'était visiblement tordu la cheville en retombant lourdement dessus après avoir sauté d'un toit.

Une fois qu'il fut soigné, il remercia Hermione et s'en alla. Hermione repensa une fois de plus à Drago, sans pouvoir s'y empêcher. Elle décida donc de soigner le mal par le mal et d'aller le voir pour que son envie de le voir s'arrête. Elle prit alors l'ascenseur puis tapa à la porte 227. Elle l'entendit dire « Entrez » et jusqu'au dernier moment elle hésita pour enfin pousser la porte.

- Salut, fit-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Salut, répondit-il atone.

- Alors… Ca a été pour prendre tes potions ?

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Bien… Bon, j'repars travailler, fit-elle en esquissant un pas vers la porte.

- Et tu reviens quand ? demanda-t-il méchamment bien qu'on pouvait percevoir qu'il était aussi déboussolé.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

- Non, mais pour savoir quand madame voudra m'accorder du temps comme ça j'aurais pas à attendre je ne sais combien de temps avant de me soigner.

- Quoi… Tu ? Tu m'as attendu ?

- Laisse tomber. Oublie, fit-il en regardant soudain le plafond.

- Drago je…

- Laisse tomber j't'ai dit, fit-il en serrant les poings et en évitant de la regarder.

- Bien. Et quand veux-tu que je revienne ? demanda-t-elle avec un mélange de rancœur et d'amertume.

Il la regarda et elle fut comme transpercée par son regard, si froid et distant ; le même regard qu'il lui adressait à Pourdlard.

- Quand tu auras le temps, finit-il par dire.

Ses yeux trahissait peut être de la colère, ou du dégoût, mais sa voix laissait percevoir qu'il était bien plus touché qu'il ne le laissait croire. Elle ne répondit rien et s'en alla, le cœur gros. Elle retourna à ses dossiers mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de penser à lui. C'est vrai qu'elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment depuis longtemps, son vrai « lui » en quelques sortes. Mais, même si ça ne faisait longtemps, elle pensait qu'ils étaient au moins devenus amis. Pourquoi aucune de ses relations amicales ne tenaient vraiment ? Enfin, elle parlait encore à Harry, quand elle le voyait. Et puis Ron… Et bien, c'était un peu pareil que pour Harry. Ils étaient amis mais ils ne se voyaient que rarement. Mike, quant à lui, était sympathique, mais était plutôt versatile dans ses sentiments envers elle. Et pour finir, avec Drago… C'était compliqué. Jusqu'à la veille, elle avait cru qu'ils auraient pu être amis, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait commencé à se sentir bizarre en sa présence, mais s'éloigner la rendait nostalgique. Elle souffla d'exaspération alors qu'elle relisait la même ligne pour la 5ème fois. « Concentre toi Mione, concentre toi ! » se dit-elle. Elle passa la fin de l'après midi en concluant des cas de blessés légers, ignorant comme elle put ses pensées.

Un peu avant 19h30, elle eut envie d'une pause. Elle sortit dans la petite cour, derrière la cafétéria et respira un grand coup. C'est alors que son portable sonna. Cas étrange car d'habitude elle ne le prenait jamais avec elle. Le numéro était inconnu de son répertoire. Elle hésita à répondre et le fit quand même :

- Allo ?

- Allo, Hermione ?

- Oui. Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle, ne reconnaissant pas la voix féminine.

- C'est Pansy.

- Pansy Parkinson ? demanda Hermione éberluée.

- T'en connais d'autres des Pansy ? demanda la jeune fille, amusée.

- En fait non, rigola Hermione. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Et comment tu as eu mon numéro ? et...

- Je croyais que de nous deux c'était moi la journaliste ? la coupa-t-elle.

- Tu es journaliste ?

- Exact.

- Je ne le savais pas.

- J'me doute, rigola-t-elle. Alors, à laquelle de tes questions veux-tu que j'réponde en premier ?

- Comment as-tu mon numéro, répondit Hermione en souriant.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour Pansy Parkinson l'appellerait et qu'elle aurait pas raccroché au bout de 10 secondes.

- Blaise.

- Comment il a eu mon numéro ?

- Il l'a demandé à Harry.

- Tu l'appelles Harry ?

- Oui, rigola Pansy. Bien des choses ont changés n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Et comment ça se fait qu'ils se connaissent ?

- Et bien, comme avant d'être professeur à Poudlard, Blaise a travaillé au ministère en tant que gestionnaire des informations concernant les aurors, ça les a rapprochés.

- Ok, acquiesça Hermione bien qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Question numéro deux : Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Sans vouloir te vexer, précisa-t-elle.

- Crois-moi, t'es bien plus polie et coopérative que la plupart des personnes que j'appelle.

- Euh… merci ? rigola Hermione.

A l'autre bout du fil, Pansy rigola aussi.

- En fait, c'est un peu délicat, mais chaque mois j'ai un thème spécial sur lequel bosser : ça peut être le sport, l'éducation, les sorties, les moldus…

- Oui, et ? demanda Hermione ne comprenant pas.

- Et… Ce mois-ci c'est la médecine alors j'me demandais si… si ça te dérangerait de m'accorder une interview.

Hermione fut encore plus choquée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Tu me prends de court là, fit-elle encore sous le choc.

- Ah… Ok. Bon, bah désolé de t'avoir dérangé alors… fit Pansy déçue.

- Nan attends, fit Hermione juste avant que Pansy ne raccroche. Je veux bien la faire.

- Oh, merci ! Tu me sauves la vie Hermione ! Enfin, j'peux t'appeler Hermione ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, rigola Hermione.

- C'est parfait. Quand est-ce que t'es libre ?

- Tous les matins.

- Ok… Alors, pourquoi pas… Mercredi 17 ? Ca te va ?

- Oh, euh oui, parfait.

- 10 heures, chez toi, ça marche ? demanda Pansy, ayant retrouvé toute sa verve de journaliste.

- Oh… Ok, pourquoi pas.

- Ok, je serai là.

- Tu n'veux pas que j'te donne mon adresse ?

- Je sais déjà où t'habites, rigola-t-elle.

- Ok…

- Désolé si j'te fais peur, fit Pansy, se rendant compte que dire à quelqu'un qu'on s'est débrouillé pour avoir son numéro de téléphone et son adresse de maison n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour m'être cette personne en confiance.

- Non, ça va, t'inquiètes, rassura Hermione. Bon, bah, à mercredi alors.

- C'est ça. A mercredi et encore merci Hermione.

- De rien Pansy.

Puis Pansy raccrocha. Hermione n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle ne semblait pas réalisée qu'elle allait être interviewée et ce par Pansy Parkinson. Elle voulait le dire à quelqu'un et elle sut au fond d'elle que la meilleure personne à qui en parler c'était Drago. Elle souffla un bon coup, prit son courage à demain, et monta à toute vitesse les deux étages qui la séparaient de la chambre 227.

* * *

**J'étais pas sensée reprendre la fiction "Lelawdee" tout de suite puisque je suis déjà sur "Evrything you deserve" et " Il n'est de secret pour personne..." mais comme vous vouliez une suite, alors je l'ai reprise. Pour tout dire, c'est un peu chaud de concilier trois fictions d'un coup ! J'espère que je ne perds pas en qualité et ça vous plait toujours autant ! Le prochain est en cours d'écriture et s'appellera sûrement "Réconciliations temporelles", ou quelque chose du genre :)**

**Enjoy x**


	11. 10 : Réconciliation et conciliation

Elle n'avait pas prévu d'arriver essoufflée mais pourtant ce fut le cas. Quand elle entra, à bout de souffle, Drago la regarda bizarrement, un peu inquiet.

- T'as couru un marathon ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- C'est tout comme. C'est pas toi qui se tape deux étages pour aller voir un légume dans son lit, rigola-t-elle.

- Le légume t'emmerde Hermione, rigola-t-il à son tour. Et puis, à ce que je sais, y'a un truc tout bête qui' s'appelle ascenseur.

Elle lui tira la langue et s'assit sur son lit. Alors qu'elle allait parler, on frappa à la porte. Elle leva les yeux et ne fut pas surprise de voir Lavande avec un petit sourire malsain sur le visage. Quand elle partit, Hermione souffla ce qui fit rire Drago.

- Tu ne l'aimes toujours pas à ce que j'vois, commenta-t-il en commençant à manger.

- Pourquoi cela changerait-il ?

Elle regarda manger un moment puis comme le silence commençait à être pesant, elle décida de parler.

- Au fait, j'voulais te dire un truc.

- Je t'écoute, fit-il en triant ses aliments dans son assiette.

- Attends, tu sépares les petits pois des carottes ? demanda-t-elle amusée.

- Possible, sourit-il. Je déteste les carottes.

- Tu devrais en manger, ça rend aimable, rigola-t-elle.

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

- Proverbe moldu.

Il acquiesça mais ne mangea pas ses carottes pour autant.

- Alors, tu voulais me dire ?

- Ah oui… Tu n'vas pas en revenir, dit-elle toute excitée de pouvoir parler de ça à quelqu'un, ou alors était-ce de lui parler à lui.

Elle chassa cette idée en secouant la tête et Drago cru qu'elle était folle.

- T'as des puces ? demanda-t-il en rigolant.

Elle le fusilla du regard puis sourit.

- N'empêche tu me laisses même pas parler, se plaignit-elle.

Il s'essuya la bouche et repoussa son assiette.

- Je suis tout ouïe.

- Alors voilà… J'venais de prendre une pause.

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas prendre 3 heures pour me dire ton truc super intéressant, parce que je dois me soigner moi.

- Ah oui, t'as raison. Tu vas les prendre tout de suite, comme ça…

Elle se leva du lit et lui donna les flacons dans l'ordre puis le verre d'eau avant de retourner s'asseoir.

- Bon tu m'écoutes maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

- Eh, bien en fait, j'ai un peu envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Elle le fusilla du regard à nouveau.

- Je rigole. Vas-y.

- Y'a des fois j'aimerais tellement que sois muet ! s'exclama-t-elle telle une tragédienne grecque.

- Très drôle. Bon, t'accouche ?

- J'suis pas dans le bon service pour ça, répondit Hermione en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Sens de l'humour déplorable, je note.

- Tu comptes écrire un bouquin sur moi ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

- A du mal à se concentrer, je note.

Elle le fusillait encore une fois du regard.

- Fusille souvent les gens du regard, je note.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Nan, je fusille seulement les légumes du regard, fit-elle alors.

- Souffre d'un complexe d'infériorité qui la fait s'en prendre aux plus faibles, je note, fit Drago en souriant de toutes ses dents en remarquant l'air exaspéré de sa médicomage.

- Bon, je peux parler ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Voilà, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que tout à l'heure j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de Pansy…

- Pansy Parkinson ? demanda-t-il en la coupant.

- T'en connais d'autres des Pansy ?

Il réfléchit un instant, fit non de la tête et la laissa continuer son histoire.

- J'ai bien sur été très surprise qu'elle m'appelle parce que… tu vois… on n'a jamais été les meilleures amies du monde hein !

Il hocha la tête.

- Et elle m'a appelé parce que… Elle veut m'interviewer ! s'exclama Hermione.

Drago se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Ok, tu passes du coq à l'âne toi. C'est moldu, précisa-t-elle devant son air ahuri.

Il ne dit rien.

- Parle bon sang ! fit-elle, limite apeurée de ne plus l'entendre parler.

Puis comme il voyait qu'il avait réussit à l'inquiéter, il se mit à sourire.

- C'est bon, t'es content ? Pendant un moment t'as réussi à me faire flipper ? Imbécile ! finit-elle par dire en lui tapant le mollet.

- Tu oses taper un être affaibli ? demanda-t-il comme si elle venait de commettre la pire une injustice du monde.

- Un légume qui se fout de moi, je le tape où je veux, quand je veux et avec qui je veux, fit-elle avec un sourire de peste.

- Tu fais bien la peste, commenta-t-il.

Elle le tapa alors sur le ventre.

- Et, je viens de manger espèce de sans cœur.

- Moi ? Tu fais exprès de m'inquiéter et c'est moi qui suis sans cœur ? demanda faisant mine d'être choquée bien qu'intérieurement elle souriait.

- Pour ma défense, c'était beau à voir.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Bon, allez, je vais te laisser. Y'en a qui bosse bizarrement.

- J'suis un légume, je ne peux pas bouger, rigola-t-il en faisant semblant de ne vraiment plus pouvoir bouger.

- Tu sais ce que t'es comme légume ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il ne savait pas.

- T'es une carotte.

Sur ce elle se leva, se dirigea vers la porte en souriant, se retourna vers lui alors qui lui faisait à son tour des yeux noirs ce qui la fit rigoler puis elle sortit reprendre son service. En fait, ça faisait du bien de lui reparler, comme si de rien était.

Après son service, elle rentra chez elle et fut surprise de voir deux chouettes à sa fenêtre. Elle les fit entrer, détacha le courrier qu'elles avaient à leurs pattes, les laissa boire un peu puis referma la fenêtre derrière elles.

La première lettre était de Pansy.

« Hermione,

Encore merci de m'accorder cette interview. Promis, je ne révèlerais rien de ce que tu ne veux pas que je dise. Tu me sauves la mise pas possible. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire jusqu'à ce que je te vois à l'hôpital. Blaise m'a dit que tu t'occupais de Drago au fait. Ca va, il n'est pas trop difficile ? Je sais qu'il peut être énervant des fois mais le prend pas contre toi personnellement.

Voilà, j'voulais surtout et encore te remercier pour mercredi.

A mercredi, bises. P Parkinson-Zabini. »

Hermione sourit en la lisant et ne regretta pas son geste d'avoir accepté l'interview, bien que le fait qu'elle allait peut être lui poser des questions sur Drago l'inquiétait un peu… Hermione espérait au fond d'elle que Pansy ne soit pas une Rita Skeeter en puissance.

La deuxième était de Ginny.

« Mione chérie,

Désolée de t'embêter avec ça mais est-ce que je pourrais venir mercredi avec ma robe pour que tu m'aides à la retoucher ? Je l'ai reçu ce matin – d'ailleurs très bon boulot, merci – mais y'a quelques trucs que je n'aime pas. J'espère que je te dérange pas, je sais à quel point je peux être une chieuse quand j'suis stressée mais tu comprends, je ne veux pas rater mon mariage. Ca fait si longtemps que j'attends ça !

J'espère que tu pourras m'aider, à Bientôt (à mercredi ?).

Je t'embrasse, Ginny »

Hermione se trouvait donc face à un dilemme. Pansy ou Ginny ? Puisqu'il était déjà 22h30 passées, Hermione décida de s'en occupait le lendemain. Elle se lava, se vêtit et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, la deuxième chose à laquelle Hermione pensa fut à mercredi et donc à Pansy et à Ginny. La première chose étant Drago, elle préféra ne pas y penser pour le moment. Elle s'étira et vit qu'il était 8h30. Elle encaissa le choc et décida d'appeler Ginny. Au bout de deux sonneries, la jeune fille décrocha :

-Allo ? Mione ? Tu as reçu ma lettre ? Je n'ai pas encore eu ta réponse.

- C'est normal Gin', je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai préféré t'appeler.

- Ah… Ca veut dire que tu n'peux pas ?

- Oui, enfin non, pas vraiment. Comme tu sais, je travaille l'après midi à l'hôpital alors j'ai que ma matinée de libre.

Ginny acquiesça.

- Et en fait, le matin j'ai une interview à passer.

- Tu vas être interviewée ? Par qui ?

- Euh… Par Pansy Parkinson.

- Vraiment ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- Si on me l'avait dit 10 ans plus tôt je l'aurais pas cru, rigola Ginny.

Hermione rigola.

- Peut être que tu peux quand même venir, proposa Hermione. Je ne pense pas que ça dérange Pansy de toute façon.

- Bah… Si tu veux oui. Tu me dis quoi par sms ou hibou ? Je dois y aller, le devoir m'appelle.

- Ok ! acquiesça Hermione. A plus tard.

Elles raccrochèrent. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre Pansy. Comme elle avait gardé son numéro en mémoire elle décida de l'appeler. Au bout de 4 sonneries, la jeune fille décrocha.

- Allo ? Hermione ? Ne me dis pas que c'est plus bon mercredi, s'il te plait-s'il te plait-s'il te plait.

Hermione rigola.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ouf. Que me vaut l'honneur de me faire réveiller par l'héroïne en personne ?

- Oh, j'te réveille ? Et puis c'est quoi de ce surnom ? rigola Hermione, bien qu'un peu surprise.

On ne l'avait pas appelé de la sorte depuis plus de 5 ans.

- C'est toujours comme ça qu'on appelle dans le métier, rigola Pansy. Et oui, mais ce n'est pas grave, l'assura-t-elle. Alors ?

Hermione sourit en pensant que Drago avait raison hier : elle avait du mal à se concentrer. Elle chassa cette idée de la tête et répondit :

- Oui, j'voulais savoir si Ginny pouvait venir ?

- T'as peur de te retrouver toute seule avec moi ? rigola Pansy.

- Non, non, rigola Hermione aussi. C'est juste que son mariage approche et elle veut venir mercredi pour que je m'occupe de sa robe. Tu la connais peut être pas mais elle m'en voudrait de ne pas m'occuper d'elle, bien qu'elle dirait le contraire, sourit Hermione.

Pansy rigola.

- Ok, pas de problème. C'est quand leur mariage ?

- Je ne sais pas si j'devrais le dire à une journaliste… rigola Hermione.

- Oh… J'demanderai à Ginny mercredi alors ! rigola Pansy.

Hermione rigola aussi puis après s'être saluées elles raccrochèrent.

* * *

**Petit moment Draymione sur le début héhé :)**

**Sinon pour le prochain postage, normalement j'devrais pas en poster du WE mais bon...**

**Dès fois je dis ça et je poste deux heures après :)**

**x**


	12. 11 : Interview

Hermione fit un peu de rangement dans son appart la matinée, tout en se demandant quelles questions pourraient lui poser Pansy. Elle avait envoyé un message à Ginny pour lui demander dans quel journal Pansy travaillait : le Wizz World. C'était un petit journal bimensuel qui devait avoir un ou deux ans mais qui avait tout pour devenir un grand journal. Hermione sortit alors dans Londres, côté sorcier, fit quelques petites courses et en profita pour acheter un exemplaire du journal pour lequel Pansy travaillait. Quand elle eut finie de ranger ce qu'elle venait d'acheter, il était déjà 11h30. Elle se fit rapidement à manger et se rendit à l'hôpital, le journal sous le bras. Elle alla se changer et monta chambre 227. Quand elle entra, elle fut surprise de voir Blaise.

- Bonjour, fit-elle.

Instinctivement, elle s'approcha de Blaise pour lui faire la bise. Celui-ci ne sembla plus surpris que ça.

- Et moi ? fit Drago, en faisant semblant de faire la moue.

- Je ne dis pas bonjour aux carottes, rigola Hermione, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la seule chaise de la pièce.

Drago et Blaise sourirent. Mais Blaise ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

- Carottes ?

Drago rigola en voyant l'étonnement sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

- Oui, fit Hermione en commençant à feuilleter le journal qu'elle avait amené. Tu savais que ton copain trie ses légumes ?

Elle regarda Blaise.

- Il ne mange pas ses carottes, fit-elle l'air sévère avant de replonger dans sa lecture.

- Tu n'es pas ma mère, fit remarquer Drago, un peu mécontent de voir ses habitudes alimentaires critiquées.

- Figure-toi que j'suis au courant. Mes enfants mangeront de tout.

- Et bien je les plains. Et ils devront être des bibliothèques ambulantes, j'imagine ? la titilla Drago, content que le sujet de la conversation ne tourne plus autour de lui.

- Je pense que tu devrais m'être reconnaissante d'être une « bibliothèque ambulante », fit-elle en le regardant avec des yeux perçants, car grâce à ça j'ai pu te soigner plus rapidement.

- Exact, fit Drago en souriant.

- Bien, fit-elle en se replongeant dans son journal.

- Hé, mais c'est je journal de ma Pans' ?

Hermione regarda Blaise en souriant et acquiesça.

- J'me prépare, elle veut m'interviewer, rigola Hermione.

Blaise sembla un peu prit de court mais sourit.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle allait t'interviewer.

- Je ne savais pas que tu parlais à Harry, fit-elle alors, en regardant Blaise avec un petit air de vainqueur.

- Exact… Après tout j'me suis dit que quand tu saurais que Drago tient un bar moldu, plus rien ne t'étonnera, rigola Blaise.

Hermione sourit. C'est vrai qu'elle avait été surprise en l'apprenant.

- J'ai été tout aussi surprise d'apprendre que tu enseignais à Poudlard.

- Ah, tu l'as su, fit Blaise en regardant Drago avec un petit sourire.

- Alors, comment ça fait de travailler là bas ?

- Bizarre, au début. Mais j'm'y suis fait.

- J'ose espérer que tu ne favorise pas trop les serpentards, fit Hermione malicieusement.

- Moins que Rogue en tout cas, fit Blaise avec un petit sourire.

Le souvenir de leur professeur qui avait été du bon côté dès le début et qui avait périt pendant la bataille amena un silence dans la pièce. Pour ne pas retomber dans les souvenirs Hermione décida de parler :

- Les cours sont finis là, non ?

- Oui, oui. On a annoncé les résultats des BUSES le 4 et ceux des OWLS le 6. Ensuite, y'a eu des rattrapages et les résultats ont été transmis le 10. Ensuite on s'est réunit hier et avant-hier pour parler des résultats, des problèmes qu'ont a pu rencontrer etc. Enfin bref, je suis enfin en vacances.

Hermione sourit. L'époque de Poudlard lui manquait en quelques sortes. Pas la partie « Sauver le monde du Mage noir », bien que l'action et le fait qu'elle était proche d'Harry et de Ron à cette époque lui manquaient, mais surtout le fait d'apprendre, de découvrir etc. Elle fit de son mieux pour éviter de pleurer. Les garçons avaient repris leur conversation alors Hermione reprit son feuilletage pour finalement trouver l'article de Pansy. Le journal datait du 12 Juillet, date de la dernière parution du dit-journal. L'article, au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione, parlait des moldus. Elle le parcourut et vit qu'il était question des différentes fêtes qu'avaient les moldus, un peu partout dans le monde. Le sujet était vaste mais aux yeux d'Hermione magnifiquement bien traité. A la fin de l'article, Pansy avait donné son petit avis :

« J'ai beaucoup apprécié mon petit tour du monde, dont une partie à la façon moldue. Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'ils puissent faire décoller ces monstres d'acier sans magie. Comme quoi, les moldus ont encore beaucoup à nous apprendre. P. Parkinson-Zabini. »

Hermione sourit.

- T'as lu l'article ? demanda Blaise.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Passe-le journal, fit Drago alors qu'il était assis sur son lit.

- Quand on est poli on dit « s'il te plait », fit-elle en se levant et lui apportant quand même.

- Merci Hermione, fit-il en insistant sur le merci.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna sur Blaise.

- Alors, tu en penses quoi ? demanda Blaise.

- J'en pense que c'est assez étrange de la voir écrire les bienfaits que peuvent apporter les moldus, rigola-t-elle.

Il lui sourit et on tapa à la porte. Peu de temps après, Lavande entra, elle salua tout le monde, déposa la nourriture, et ressortit. Hermione rigola en voyant qu'une fois de plus, il avait des carottes à manger.

- Bon appétit, rigola-t-elle.

Elle sortit et descendit faire un tour. Elle tomba sur Mike qui sortait de la cafétéria.

- Hermione ! Je suis enfin libre ! fit-il en souriant.

- Isabelléa a arrêté de t'embêter ? fit Hermione en rigolant alors qu'ils prenaient la route pour la salle d'étude des cas.

- Non, fit Mike en perdant son sourire, semblant un peu gêné. Ma patiente est enfin sur pied ! fit-il en retrouvant un semblant de sourire.

Hermione rigola et ils allèrent dans la salle d'étude des cas après d'être pris un café.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et Mike prit un dossier « Blessés légers ». Il le parcouru des yeux puis reporta son attention sur Hermione qui sirotait son café.

- Et le tient part quand ? demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda comme pour le signifier qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il repique une crise de jalousie. Il lui sourit, montrant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il allait faire.

- Il part jeudi après midi.

Il acquiesça. Il se concentra sur son dossier à nouveau alors qu'Hermione finissait son café.

- Bon, j'y vais, à plus tard, fit-elle finalement, en se levant.

Elle jeta son gobelet à la poubelle, remonta les deux étages et alla chercher les différentes potions. Quand elle repartit vers la chambre 227, elle croisa Blaise.

- A plus tard Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant et il disparut dans l'ascenseur. Elle continua sa route.

- Alors ? fit-elle en s'approchant de son assiette. Il va vraiment falloir que j't'apprenne à manger de tout, rigola-t-elle en posant les différentes fioles.

- Tu m'assistes déjà pour que je prenne ces trucs dégueulasses, fit-il en pointant du doigt les différentes fioles. Tu n'vas pas non plus me donner à manger ? J'vais finir par croire que tu n'as rien à faire ici, rigola-t-il.

Elle rigola aussi et lui donna ses médicaments. Une fois fait, elle fit disparaître les anciennes fioles, vides, et le plateau-repas.

- Au fait, fit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Oui ?

- Il est où ton bar moldu ?

- Je dirais à 18 minutes à pied d'ici, 20 de chez Blaise et environ 40 de chez les Potter.

Elle sourit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir.

- J'me doute bien.

- C'est juste que je me demandais si tu m'accorderais une petite faveur… finit-elle par dire, en évitant de le regarder.

- Bien sûr, fit-il en souriant. Je ne peux rien refuser à ma médicomage attitrée préférée, ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

- Je suis la seule médicomage attitrée que tu aies eu, lui fit-elle remarquer.

- C'est bien pour ça que tu es ma préférée, rigola-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant.

- Que veux-tu alors ?

- Eh bien, je cherchais un endroit pour organiser la soirée d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Gin'…

- Et tu veux la faire dans mon bar ?

- C'est l'idée, fit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi pas.

- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ? demanda-t-elle, contente.

- Oui. Ca me fera une pub monstre ! fit-il en rigolant.

Elle lui tapa le mollet.

- Hé ! grogna-t-il avant de sourire.

- Bon, bah merci hein, fit-elle un peu gênée. Tu me sauves la vie en quelques sortes, sourit-elle.

- Comme ça on est quitte, répondit-il lui aussi en souriant.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Faudra que tu me donnes l'adresse, fit-elle sur un ton de professionnel.

- Bien Mademoiselle Granger, fit-il pour se moquer d'elle.

Elle lui pinça le bras.

- Hé ! Ca fait encore plus mal ! se plaignit-il. T'es sensée me soigner, pas me battre.

- J'en profite tant que tu es encore un légume, rigola-t-elle avant de se lever.

- Bosse bien, fit Drago en souriant alors qu'elle passait la porte.

En effet, après avoir refermé la porte, Hermione alla travailler. La fin de journée se passa sans encombre particulier. Hermione traita plusieurs cas de « blessés légers ». Le patron était encore venu la féliciter pour son travail. Elle prenait quelques pauses avec Mike mais il est vrai qu'elle restait moins souvent avec. Peu lui importait en fait, bien qu'elle se sentait un peu seule de temps en temps. Elle aida encore Drago à prendre ses potions. Le fait qu'il parte dans deux jours avait été abordé et les avait rendus silencieux quelques temps mais ils s'étaient repris en pensant qu'ils se reverraient pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Ginny. Ensuite Hermione finit son service en allégeant encore le tas des blessés légers. A 22 heures, elle partit sans trop traîner. Elle salua Mike quand elle le vit. Puis, alors qu'elle allait sortir, elle revint sur ses pas. Elle avait oublié de donner ses nouvelles fioles à Drago, comme elle ne serait pas là demain midi. Elle remonta en vitesse et Drago se moqua gentiment d'elle. C'est avec un petit sourire qu'elle ressortie de la chambre. Puis elle appela l'ascenseur. Quand les portes de ce dernier s'ouvrirent, son sourire s'effaça. Devant ses yeux, Mike et Isabelléa s'embrassait goulument. Elle fit des grands yeux puis préféra prendre les escaliers. Elle les descendit vite, pour ne pas être rattrapée par Mike. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de ses excuses. Elle aurait aimé qui lui dise c'est tout. Parce que quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose se passait entre eux. Hermione transplana devant chez elle dès qu'elle le put et alla se coucher, déçue de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Hermione fut réveillée par des coups à la porte. Elle s'étira et regarda son réveil. Déjà 9h44 ! Elle avait totalement oublié de mettre son réveil. Ca ne lui arrivait jamais sauf si son esprit était trop occupé. Soudain les évènements d'hier lui revinrent en mémoire. Mais au lieu de se morfondre de ne pas avoir été mise au courant, elle se leva. Elle essaya de se coiffer un peu tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle tomba sur Ginny, un sac dans les mains. Elle la fit rentrer. Alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte, elle entendit :

- Nan, ne ferme pas, je suis là !

Elle rouvrit alors la porte entièrement et vit Pansy, un peu essoufflée. Les filles rigolèrent puis allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon. Hermione leur servit quelque chose à boire et à grignoter et s'excusa pour aller s'habiller, se coiffer et se maquiller. Quand elle redescendit, les filles parlaient.

- Ca fait un bout de temps que je lis tes articles en fait, confessa Ginny. J'aime beaucoup.

- Merci Ginny, ça me fait très plaisir. Et c'est ta robe là donc ?

- Oui, j'attends Hermione pour qu'elle…

- Elle est là, fit elle en rigolant. Bon, et si on bossait un peu ? rigola-t-elle.

Elles rigolèrent aussi. Elle fit apparaître une sorte de petit piédestal dans son salon pour Ginny pendant qu'elle allait enfiler sa robe. Pansy, restée dans le canapé, sortit du parchemin et une plume qui écrit toute seule. Ginny revint dans le salon et Pansy la complimenta sur sa robe.

- Bon Ginny, dis moi ce que tu veux que je fasse. Ensuite on commencera l'interview, ça te va Pansy ?

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

- Eh bien le bustier n'est pas encore assez serré à mon goût. Je voudrais aussi un peu plus de longueur sur le tout. Et je voudrais des lacets noirs au lieu des rouges dans le dos et changer les petits dessins brodés sur le corset à l'avant.

- Tout ça ? fit Pansy en rigolant.

Ginny s'empourpra un peu et Hermione rigola. Alors qu'Hermione s'attaqua à la longueur de la robe, Pansy commença l'interrogatoire.

- Tu t'appelles bien Hermione Jean Granger ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Tu travailles depuis quand à l'hôpital ?

- 8 ans.

- Pourquoi travailler là ? Je ne critique en rien, fit Pansy par peur de blesser quelqu'un, mais j'me souviens très bien que tu excellais dans toute les matières alors pourquoi cette branche là et pas une autre ?

Hermione expliqua donc les causes de ses choix. Elles parlèrent aussi de ce en quoi son travail consistait, si elle appréciait travailler là bas, si elle ne regrettait pas son choix, ce qui était difficile etc. L'interview comme les retouches sur la robe se passèrent bien et les trois filles ne virent pas le temps passé.

- Au fait Pansy, ton journal parait bien le 12 et 28 de chaque mois ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, tu m'as dit que je te sauvais la vie en t'accordant cette interview. Pourquoi ? Tu avais encore le temps pour trouver quelqu'un non ?

- Eh bien en fait, je déteste les hôpitaux. Pas à quoi ils servent, je trouve l'idée, si on peut dire, très bonne et essentiel, mais je n'ai jamais pu supporter l'ambiance. Certains guérissent, d'autres non… Et puis, je ne connais personne dans le métier alors tu m'as sauvé la mise, en quelque sorte. Encore merci d'ailleurs.

- De rien.

- Oui, merci Hermione, fit Ginny. Ma robe est parfaite maintenant.

- De rien, rigola Hermione. Vous voulez manger là ?

- Désolé, je dois rentrer voir James. Je n'ai pas envie que maman le gave de nourriture et qu'il finisse gros, rigola-t-elle.

- Moi aussi je suis désolée, je dois retrouver Blaise.

- D'accord, pas grave. Une prochaine fois ?

- Oui, à la prochaine !

Les filles sortirent alors. Hermione se fit à manger et mangea devant un film à la télé. Puis, elle partit travailler.

Quand elle arriva face au bâtiment, elle se souvint alors de Mike et d'Isabelléa dans l'ascenseur. Elle esquissa une expression de dégoût puis haussa les épaules. Après tout, c'était son problème à lui, pas le sien. Elle se changea et monta jusqu'à la 227. Il lui restait un quart d'heure avant son service.

- Salut ! Bien manger ? rigola-t-elle.

- Dis moi qu'un jour tu vas arrêter de me reprocher de ne pas manger de carottes.

- Non.

- Alors, ton interview ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit.

- Alors tes carottes ? Je rigole, fit-elle alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. C'était super, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- J'ai hâte de voir l'article moi…

- Très drôle. Et j'peux savoir pourquoi ?

- C'est simple. Quand on ne voit pas le temps passer, c'est parce qu'on s'amuse. Quand on s'amuse, c'est parce qu'on est en confiance. Et quand on est en confiance, on dit des trucs sans faire attention.

- C'est peut être ton cas mais ce n'est pas le mien.

- Mais bien sûr. Allez, va travailler.

- A vos ordres, rigola-t-elle.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa bien. Elle évita Mike comme elle put. Quand elle le croisa pour la première fois, il l'avait supplié de la croire que c'était la première fois etc. Hermione avait donc mentit et avait dit qu'elle les avait déjà vu plusieurs fois. Il s'était alors confessé et il lui avait demandé si elle pouvait lui pardonner. Hermione avait dit qu'elle s'en foutait, bien que ça lui fasse un peu mal au cœur. Surtout qu'elle était sure qu'il méritait mieux, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. A part cela, le reste de son après midi se passa bien. Elle retourna voir Drago avant de partir et resta discuter un peu avec lui. En sortant le sa chambre, elle pensa au fait que ça allait lui faire bizarre de ne plus aller le voir après, quand il sera partit. Peut être elle le reverrait, mais ça sera surement plus comme avant. C'est sur cet air nostalgique qu'elle s'endormit.


	13. 12 : Dernier jour d'hospitalisation

**Petit moment Dramionien rien que pour vous les petits loups :)**

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'était le dernier jour de Drago à l'hôpital. C'est sur cette pensée qu'Hermione se leva. Elle se prépara comme d'habitude et alla à l'hôpital. Après s'être changée, elle tomba sur Mike, pour son plus grand malheur. Il réitéra ses excuses, en appuyant bien sur le fait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui a prit et qu'il allait mettre un terme à tout ça. Mais Hermione savait qu'il ne le ferait pas. La raison ? Quand Isabelléa passa à côté de lui en lui faisant un clin d'œil, il lui sourit en retour. Pas vraiment l'attitude de quelqu'un qui veut « rompre ».

- Ecoutes Mike, tu fais ce que tu veux. J'suis pas ta mère, tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre. Vois ça plutôt avec ta conscience.

Sur ses mots, Hermione partit. Mais alors qu'elle allait se diriger vers les escaliers, quelqu'un l'appela. C'était son patron. Décidément, personne ne la laissait tranquille ce matin. Le pire c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire à son patron d'aller se faire voir. Alors elle alla à sa rencontre.

- Mademoiselle Granger, ce n'est pas votre service, si ?

- Non monsieur, mais mon patient attitré sort aujourd'hui alors je venais m'assurer que tout allait bien.

- C'est excellent ça mademoiselle. Peu de médicomage prenne le temps de le faire.

- Merci.

Alors qu'Hermione allait lui dire au revoir et enfin monter les deux étages qui la séparaient de la chambre 227, son patron lui dit :

- Au fait, mademoiselle Granger. Il y a un séminaire d'une semaine qui commence ce lundi. Cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

- Sur quoi porte ce séminaire ?

Hermione fit semblant de s'intéresser même si elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'y assister.

- Sur la nouvelle médecine, c'est une médecine par les plantes comme font les moldus, mais avec des plantes sorcières. Je compte ouvrir un service de ce genre dans mon autre hôpital à Paris, en France.

- Oh…

- C'est d'ailleurs à Paris qu'a lieu le séminaire. Cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

- Monsieur je… Je…

- Oh, n'ayez pas peur de me dire votre réponse, fit-il.

Hermione fut soulagée d'entendre qu'elle pouvait dire non. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller à Paris. Surtout qu'elle était occupée ici, notamment avec l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Ginny qui approchait et pour lequel elle n'avait pas encore fait grand-chose si ce n'est trouver un endroit. Elle pensa alors à Drago et cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Sourire, que son patron interpréta autrement.

- Ah, je me doutais bien que cela vous intéresserait. Je vous mets sur la liste dès maintenant.

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu dire quelque chose, son patron était déjà parti. Hermione souffla d'exaspération. Elle se retrouvait piégée. Elle monta finalement les marches, mais était perdue dans ses pensées. Aller à Paris… C'est une chose qui ne l'a dérangeait pas en tant normal, mais là… C'était différent. Hermione rentra dans la chambre, perdue dans ses pensées. C'est quand elle vit Drago qu'elle se dit qu'elle aurait du frapper. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir devant la quasi nudité de son patient qui ne portait, en tout et pour tout, un boxer.

- Désolée, fit-elle en esquissant un pas vers la porte, le regard planté sur le sol.

- attends, pars pas. J'vais m'habiller, je reviens.

A ces mots, il s'engouffra dans la petite salle d'eau attenante à sa chambre. Hermione hésita entre partir ou rester et choisit finalement la deuxième solution. Elle s'assit sur le lit en attendant. Après tout, ce n'était rien. C'était comme si elle venait de voir un garçon en maillot de bain. Enfin, sans l'eau dégoulinante… Et heureusement, ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de penser. Cinq minutes plus tard, Drago ressortit de la salle de bain, habillé.

- Désolé, rigola-t-il.

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire.

- Tu venais pour ?

- Parce que c'est ton dernier jour tiens !

- Oui, enfin, rigola-t-il.

Bien que son rire se perdit quand il regarda fixement Hermione.

- Bon, il faut que je te fasse faire quelques petits exercices pour voir si tu es complètement rétabli, fit-elle en bondissant hors du lit.

- A vos ordres, rigola-t-il. Profite bien de cette phrase, je ne te la redirai jamais, lui fit-il remarquer en souriant.

- Je note. Bien, tu vas retenir ta respiration. Je te dirais quand tu pourras arrêter. C'est pour savoir si tes côtes sont encore douloureuses.

Il hocha la tête et retint sa respiration. Un peu avant qu'il devienne tout rouge, Hermione l'arrêta.

- Alors, tu as eu mal quelque part ?

- Non.

- Bien, fit-elle professionnelle. Alors maintenant tu vas faire un salto arrière suivi d'une vrille droite et…

- Tu rigoles là ? demanda-t-il confus.

- Oui. En fait il faut encore que je vérifie l'état de tes muscles. D'abord tes jambes. Tu peux faire plusieurs petits sauts.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Là oui, malheureusement pour toi, rigola-t-elle.

- J'ai l'air d'un idiot, fit-il en commençant à faire des petits sauts sur place.

- Non d'un lapin. Enfin c'est pas possible parce que tu ne manges pas de carottes, rigola-t-elle.

Il la fusilla du regard avant de sourire. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione le fit arrêter.

- Mal quelque part ?

- Non, toujours pas. C'est fini là ? dit-il, ne voulant pas être humilié davantage.

- Non, désolé. Il faut encore tester les muscles de tes bras.

- Pourquoi tous ces exercices ?

- Parce que le médicament que tu as pris une semaine a modifié ton métabolisme et il se peut que tu aies perdu en muscle.

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Avant que tu ne t'emportes, sache que peu de personne prenant ou ayant pris ce traitement sont concernés et tous retrouvent leurs facultés d'avant l'hospitalisation.

Il ne répondit rien.

- Bon maintenant, fais des pompes.

- C'est de la torture tes exercices, se plaignit-il. Je ne peux pas faire quelque chose d'autre pour te montrer que je suis toujours aussi fort ? demanda-t-il en souriant et en bombant le torse.

Hermione sourit et dit :

- Eh bien, je présume que tu pourrais porter quelque chose mais je ne pense pas que porter ton lit soit très bon pour ton dos, dit-elle en regardant le dit lit.

Le fait est qu'elle ne le regardait pas lui. Et, sans crier gare, il l'avait attrapée par les hanches et la portait tel un sac à patates.

- Drago ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Lâche-moi ! Tout de suite ! ajouta-t-elle en commençant à le taper dans le dos en l'entendant rigoler.

- Tu m'as dit de porter quelque chose, fit-il sans pour autant la faire descendre.

- De un, je ne suis pas une chose espèce de macho ! Et puis me porter comme ça ne montre en rien que les muscles de tes bras sont intacts.

Quand elle se sentit bouger, elle fut contente de voir que son « patient » avait retrouvé un peu de bon sens, assez pour la faire descendre. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il continua à la porter, mais à bout de bras. Un bras sous son dos et un sous ses genoux.

- Tadam, fit-il en souriant alors qu'Hermione avait du mal à se concentrer en se sachant si proche de lui, juste après l'avoir vu à demi nu.

- Tadam rien du tout, finit-elle par dire. Dépose-moi gentiment par terre, fit-elle en lui faisant des petits yeux.

Il n'obtempéra pas.

- Drago Malefoy ! C'est bon, les muscles de tes bras ne sont pas endommagés. Laisse-moi descendre ! S'il te plait, fit-elle avec une petite moue qui fit sourire Drago qui la lâcha. Merci, fit-elle en faisant mine s'épousseter.

- Très drôle Hermione.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et il vint se mettre en face d'elle.

- Alors, c'est bon ? Je peux sortir ?

Hermione hocha la tête et sourit face au soulagement qui émanait du visage du jeune homme. Il s'installa à côté d'elle.

- Tu dois juste attendre l'après midi. On veut être sur de ne pas te laisser repartir si tu n'es pas soigné, ajouta-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, sans rien dire, le regard perdu devant lui.

- On dirait que tu n'es pas content de sortir, fit Hermione.

- Pourtant je le suis, lui assura-t-il avec un petit sourire. Au fait, comment on fait déjà pour l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Weaslette ?

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

- De Ginny Weasley, rectifia-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en souriant l'air de dire que c'était bien mieux comme ça.

- J'te l'ai déjà expliqué. Il faudrait que je vienne ce week end, pour voir comment il est.

- Dis surtout que tu veux m'espionner.

- Pas du tout, fit-elle avec un sourire angélique au visage.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas venir quand le bar est fermé aux clients ?

- Euh… hésita Hermione, pour voir la capacité que ton bar peut accueillir ? proposa-t-elle.

Il fit non de la tête, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne la croyait pas.

- Ouais, bon, t'as raison.

Il rigola.

- Pourquoi ce week end ?

- Parce qu'après je dois assister à un séminaire à Paris…

- Ah…

- Oui. J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Heureusement, il ne dure qu'une semaine !

Drago hocha la tête.

- Au fait, évite de transplaner seul. Tu risques de tomber dans les pommes à l'arrivée. Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un pour venir te chercher ?

- Tu sais, mon bar n'est qu'à 20 minutes d'ici, fit-il en finissant de mettre ses chaussures, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je ne suis plus en sucre Hermione.

Elle hocha la tête, l'air ennuyé. Ca se voyait tant que ça qu'elle s'inquiétait ?

- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi plutôt ?

- J'habite au dessus de mon bar.

- Ah, ok. Bon, j'vais te laisser. Pas de potions à prendre ce midi ! fit-elle en se levant.

- La joie, fit-il en se levant aussi.

Ils restèrent plantés là, face à face.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais repasser ou pas, fit Hermione, l'air grave. Mon boss veut me parler pour mon séminaire alors…

Comme il ne répondait rien et continuait de la fixer, Hermione se mit à parler pour combler le silence.

- J'aurais bien aimé être là, mais je ne peux pas. Et là je vais y aller, faut que j'appelle Blaise. Quoi qu'il sera là non ? Il vient toujours. Enfin, j'vais aller voir. Aller, bonne sortie et à…

Hermione s'apprêter à dire « A samedi », mais sa bouche fut incapable de bouger. Drago s'était rapproché et tenait la tête d'Hermione dans une de ses mains alors que l'autre était dans le bas du dos de la jeune fille. Elle resta scotché à son regard perçant, ne pouvant plus alignée deux pensées normales. Puis, Drago s'avança encore et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa médicomage attitrée. Elle profita comme elle put de l'étreinte, encore toute déboussolée. Bien trop vite, à leurs goûts, ils se séparèrent. Drago recula d'un pas en fixant Hermione alors que cette dernière fixait le sol.

- Je suis désolé… fit Drago.

- Ce… C'est… Pas grave. J'y vais, ajouta rapidement Hermione avant de s'enfuir de la chambre.

Elle avait vraiment tout gâchée ! Enfin, c'était surtout sa faute à lui. Mais elle était sûre qu'il n'était pas totalement en pleine forme. Son cerveau doit surement être embué parce qu'il vient d'arrêter le traitement. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne plus y penser. Elle appela Blaise qui lui assura qu'il serait là. Elle n'avait en aucun cas envie de retourner voir Drago maintenant. A la place, elle alla manger. Puis, quand elle sortit, elle croisa Lavande qui allait faire le tour des chambres pour donner à manger aux patients. Elle s'approcha d'elle avant qu'elle ait accès à l'ascenseur.

- Lavande !

- Oui ? Ah, bonjour Hermione. C'est aujourd'hui que part Drago non ? fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- En effet. Pourrais-tu lui dire que Blaise sera là pour l'aider à partir ?

- Euh, oui, fit Lavande hésitante. Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ?

- J'ai rendez vous avec le patron, mentit Hermione.

Lavande acquiesça, s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et disparut. Hermione put alors souffler. En fait, elle avait encore un peu de temps avant son rendez-vous mais elle n'avait pas encore digéré ce qui s'était passé ce matin alors… Elle attendit un peu en salle de repos, seule. Contente qu'il n'y ait pas de Mike. Puis, 5 minutes avant l'heure, elle arriva devant le bureau du patron. Elle toqua à la porte et il lui dit d'entrer.

- Ah, Miss Granger. Toujours aussi ponctuelle.

S'en suivit une discussion, surtout menait par le patron d'Hermione sur comment aller se dérouler le séminaire, ce qu'Hermione devait faire là bas. Il lui laissa même entendre qu'elle dirigerait le nouveau service s'il venait à ouvrir. Puis, Hermione fut remerciée. Alors qu'elle arrivait près de la salle d'étude des cas, elle fut interpelée.

- Hermione ! fit Pansy.

- Ah, Pansy, Blaise ! Bonjour, fit Hermione, en évitant de croiser le regard de Drago.

- Ca va ?

Hermione hocha la tête et leur retourna la question. Ils parlèrent un peu tous les quatre, Hermione essayant au mieux de cacher sa gêne. Puis, ils partirent. Hermione finit sa journée comme elle le put. Le lendemain lui sembla bien vide sans Drago à aller voir. Vendredi après midi, elle avait croisé son patron. Elle s'était arrangée avec lui pour avoir son week-end, pour « préparer le séminaire » - c'était l'excuse qu'elle avait trouvée. En fait, c'était pour pouvoir aller dans le bar de Drago. Elle appréhendait de plus en plus ce moment. Elle rentra chez elle et s'endormit, fatiguée de toutes ses émotions.

Le lendemain, elle resta longtemps dans son lit, puis elle alla faire quelques courses et ensuite elle mangea. L'après midi, elle rangea et nettoya son petit chez elle de long en large, puis elle prépara ses bagages. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devait s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à la soirée qui allait arriver.


	14. 13 : Bar de Drago

Quand 22 heures sonnèrent, elle était devant le bar de Drago : le « Big Drink ». L'extérieur ne payait pas de mine mais l'intérieur la séduisit tout de suite. C'était chaleureux, la lumière était tamisée autour des tables alors que des jeux de lumière décoraient la piste de danse. Il était plutôt grand, comparé à ce qu'elle s'en était imaginée. Elle s'approcha du bar et regarda la liste des boissons. Elle prit un « San Diego », mélange de téquila, de citron, de limonade et sirop à l'orange. Elle fut vite servie. Alors qu'elle allait regarder plus minutieusement les gens qui peuplaient le bar, le barman lui parla. Il avait à peu près son âge et semblait plutôt mignon. Voilà qu'elle se faisait draguer maintenant ! Heureusement, il fut appelé ailleurs. Elle n'avait en aucun cas envie d'être draguée. Elle était ici en tant que professionnelle. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs où était Drago. Une fois seule, elle observa les alentours. Beaucoup de personnes de son âge étaient là. Des moldus pour la plupart, se dit-elle. Ils avaient l'air de tous bien s'amuser. Les serveuses portaient un uniforme qui les montrait à leur avantage sans pour autant être trop exhibitionniste. L'équipe n'était pas très grande. Trois serveuses, un barman, deux vigiles et Drago. Plus elle détaillait l'endroit, plus elle semblait le trouver parfait. Elle imagina déjà quelle table elle voudrait, quelle serveuse, quels cocktails. Elle fut interrompue de ses pensées par une voix sur sa droite, provenant de derrière le bar. Pourtant ce n'était pas le barman. Elle reconnut la voix de Drago qui la saluait. Elle le remercia intérieurement de ne pas faire de remarque sur ce qui s'était passé la veille. Bien qu'elle aurait aimé quelques explications.

- Salut, répondit-elle.

- Alors ?

- Ca me plait beaucoup, fit-elle avant de reprendre une gorgée de son cocktail.

- Vas-y molo avec celui là, il est peut être un peu trop fort pour toi, rigola-t-il.

- Ah oui ? Et tu veux que je prenne quoi : un jus d'orange ? sourit-elle.

- C'est l'idée, rigola-t-elle.

- Hey Drago ! fit soudain un homme accoudé au bar plus loin.  
- Je reviens, s'excusa le concerné.

Au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione, il fit une accolade à ce moldu et demanda à son serveur de lui servir un certain cocktail. L'homme n'avait pourtant rien dit mais il semblerait que Drago ait visé juste puisque l'homme le remercia. Ensuite, il fit le tour de la salle, pour saluer les habitués et demander aux nouveaux si tout se passait bien. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle vit une fille, diablement belle et sexy, câliner Drago pour lui dire bonjour. Hermione les fixait malgré elle et elle fut surprise de les voir arrivés vers elle.

- Cook, je te présente Hermione, une amie. Hermione, Cook, ma cousine.

Hermione se sentit soulagée d'un poids énorme à l'entente du lien de parenté.

- Enchanté, fit Cook en faisant un câlin à Hermione. Je n'suis pas vraiment sa cousine. Enfin, c'est plus lointain, je suis plutôt sa cousine super-super-super éloignée, mais ça va plus vite de dire cousine, rigola-t-elle.

- Elle et son groupe, fit Drago en désignant la table ou Cook était assise d'un signe de tête, vont jouer ce soir.

- Ah ! Bonne chance alors.

- Merci Hermione ! Bon, j'vais rejoindre les gars, on doit aller se préparer.

Drago lui fit un clin d'œil et Hermione lui sourit. Ils la regardèrent ameuter sa bande et s'engouffrer dans une porte, qu'Hermione n'avait même pas vue.

- Les coulisses, fit Drago en parlant de la porte. La scène est là, fit-il en pointant un des côté de la piste de danse.

Hermione remarqua qu'en effet, il y avait une sorte de petite surélévation du sol. Elle hocha la tête. Puis, une sonnerie tonitruante retentit. Les danseurs, surement habitués, descendirent de la petite scénette. Un rideau, qu'Hermione avait prit pour un mur puisqu'il était de la même couleur que le reste de la salle, s'ouvrit et l'on découvrit les « Jail lockers » - le groupe de Cook. Cette dernière s'avança sur la petite scène où elle posa le pied de son micro.

- Salut tout le mooooooooooooooooooooonde ! s'écria-t-elle.

S'en suivit un concert de folie que tout le monde sembla apprécier. Tous s'étaient regroupés sur la « piste de danse », à part quelques incorruptibles qui restaient accoudés au bar –dont Hermione. Elle adora quand même le concert qui dura un peu plus d'une heure. Cook dégageait une aura tellement envoutante. Elle sautait partout sur scène, incitant le public à faire de même. Le reste de son groupe était aussi étonnant. Le batteur arborait un sourire charmeur, le guitariste se jetait par terre et glissait sur ses genoux et le gars au synthé faisant semblant de mixer de temps en temps ce qui faisait rire tout le monde. Après le concert, Cook se jeta dans la foule et fut portée un bon moment avant d'être descendue. Elle se dirigea alors vers Drago, qui était resté aux côtés d'Hermione, et les salua. Puis, le groupe partit et tout le monde retourna s'asseoir.

- Tu organises souvent se genre de trucs ? demanda Hermione, qui était déjà à son troisième cocktail.

Celui-ci était un « American Idol » : Rhum, téquila, curaçao bleu, jus d'orange, jus d'ananas, sirop de grenadine. Plus la soirée avançait, plus elle prenait des alcools forts, rien que pour énerver Drago qui essayait de l'en empêcher en lui rappelant qu'elle ne tenait pas bien l'alcool.

- Tous les vendredis, dit-il en regardant Hermione d'un œil mauvais alors qu'elle sirotait son cocktail.

- Cool. Et les samedis tu fais quelque chose ?

- Karaokés.

- Tu t'y connais en chansons moldues ?

- C'est mes employés qui se chargent des titres, répondit-il en regardant les intéressés travailler.

- Tu fais d'autres trucs ? demanda Hermione.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Vendredi soir et samedi soir sont mes plus grosses journées.

- Ok.

Hermione vit très bien le regard réprobateur de Drago sur son verre alors elle le termina cul-sec alors qu'il était à un peu moins de la moitié.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

- Je suis majeure et vaccinée, lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Si tu le dis, répondit-il moqueur.

Drago resta aux côtés d'Hermione, veillant surtout à ce qu'elle ne boive pas trop. Vers 2 heures du mat, le bar commença à se vider. La plupart vinrent saluer Drago. Alors que tout allait plutôt bien, une dispute éclata : Hermione voulait reprendre un verre mais Drago ne voulait pas.

- Il en est hors de question Hermione Granger.

- Oh, oh. Il monte sur ses grands chevaux Monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle au barman qui la regardait en souriant car elle était obligée de se tenir au bar pour ne pas tomber.

- Regarde, tu n'tiens même pas droite.

- Bien sur que si. Et puis je fais ce que je veux, tu n'es pas ma mère.

- Ah ! Tu vois comme c'est énervant ! fit Drago en rapport avec le fait qu'elle l'embêtait pour qu'il mange ses carottes.

- Ouais mais c'est pas du tout, du tout, du tout pareil, fit Hermione qui agitait son index devant le visage de Drago, un air grave sur le visage qui perdit toute sa crédibilité quand elle faillit tomber de son tabouret.

- Ca va aller ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je vais très bien, dit-elle en se retenant au bar.

- Ok... Jesse, tu peux assurer la fermeture s'il te plait ?

La serveuse en question acquiesça. Drago descendit de son tabouret et prit Hermione dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? vociféra-t-elle en lui tapant dans le dos. J'ai même pas fini mon verre !

- Tu as assez bu.

Elle grogna et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Drago, tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il la réhaussa un peu.

- N'en profites pas trop, chuchota-t-elle dans son cou, ce qui lui procura des frissons.

- De quoi tu parles ? dit-il alors qu'il montait à l'étage.

- Tes mains, mes fesses, tu fais le rapprochement ?

Drago sourit. Elle était increvable celle là ! se dit-il.

- On est où ? fit Hermione en regardant devant elle.

- Chez moi.

- Oh, fut tout ce que réussit à dire Hermione.

Il continua de marcher, Hermione dans ses bras, et la déposa sur le rebord de baignoire.

- Tu vas prendre une douche pour te remettre les idées en place, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça en commençant à se déshabiller. Drago sortit alors à toute hâte de la salle de bain et ferma la porte. Il resta néanmoins près de celle-ci pour vérifier que tout se passait bien. Hermione rentra machinalement dans la douche et dès les premières gouttes d'eau, son corps sembla se réveiller. Son esprit était embrumé mais elle pouvait désormais se servir de ses jambes normalement. Elle sortit de la douche après une bonne dizaine de minutes et s'enroula dans une serviette éponge. Elle n'aurait rien contre une petite potion anti gueule de bois. Elle regarda alors sa robe par terre. Elle était déchirée sur un côté : surement quand, trop embrumé pour penser à défaire la fermeture, Hermione avait tirée dessus pour l'enlever. Elle était importable. En plus, elle avait quelques petites tâches, surement venant des différents cocktails qu'elle avait bu. Elle remit néanmoins ses sous-vêtements et se ré-enroula dans la serviette. Elle se ré-attacha les cheveux en un chignon fait à la va-vite. Puis, elle se mit à la recherche de vêtements. Elle fit plusieurs placards et, sans prendre gare, elle glissa sur une flaque d'eau qu'elle avait surement faite en sortant de la douche. Elle tomba lourdement sur les fesses.

- Ouch, se dit-elle pour elle-même.

Drago, qui avait entendu un bruit sourd, se précipita dans la salle de bain et retrouva Hermione assise par terre. Il lui sourit en la voyant re-serrer sa serviette autour d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit des yeux noirs.

- Pas un mot, d'accord ? gronda-t-elle.

Elle avait pris conscience qu'elle s'était grandement ridiculisée cette nuit. Il hocha la tête tout en continuant de sourire. Il tendit ses mains et elle s'en saisit. Il la remonta avec une facilité déconcertante qu'elle en fut surprise.

- Tu n'dois pas avoir l'habitude des gars avec de la force avec comme meilleurs amis Weasley et Potter, railla-t-il.

Elle lui fit des yeux noirs et le tapa le bras. Il rigola.

- Tu ne t'habilles pas ?

Elle fit non de la tête. Il la regarda surpris mais arborant un sourire malicieux qui laissait entrevoir ses pensées non catholique. Elle roula des yeux et expliqua que sa robe était trop abîmée pour qu'elle la remette. Il hocha la tête et la mena dans une pièce adjacente. Sa chambre.

- Fais ton choix, dit-il en montrant son armoire.

Elle s'avança vers la dite-armoire et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir les portes, il lui demanda :

- Un café ?

N'ayant pas de potions adéquate, Hermione se dit qu'elle n'avait pas mieux alors elle accepta. Il la laissa seule dans sa chambre où elle put choisir ses vêtements. Une fois choisis, elle retourna dans la salle de bain, qu'elle ferma à clé, et elle se changea : un pantalon de jogging gris foncé et un t-shirt vert qui lui arrivait sous les fesses tellement il était large. Elle ressortit ensuite et arpenta l'appartement jusqu'à la cuisine où Drago déposait les tasses sur la petite table.

- Sucre ?

- Oui, merci, fit-elle en s'asseyant.

Il apporta le nécessaire sur la table et s'installa en face d'elle.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire mutin.

- J'allais bien tout à l'heure déjà, dit-elle d'un ton assuré, ce qui arracha un petit rire à Drago.

- Tu tenais à peine debout.

- Je pouvais marcher.

- Ou pas. J'me serai pas embêter à te porter sinon.

- Je crois plutôt que tu voulais profiter de moi, assura-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de son café.

Il fit mine d'être surpris.

- Pardon ?

- tu as très bien compris.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et Hermione sourit.

- Je rigole.

Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris.

- Je vois que tu as trouvé de quoi t'habiller.

- Dans une armoire ce n'est pas si étonnant, dit Hermione sarcastique.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Du vert ? Etonnant, commenta-t-il en regardant son t-shirt.

- Je n'avais pas bien le choix.

- Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor tout ça. Tu changes de maison ?

- La faute à qui, fit Hermione en appuyant son regard sur Drago.

Puis, elle but son café d'une traite.

- Bon… fit-elle.

Comme il présageait qu'elle allait s'en aller, et qu'intérieurement il ne le voulait pas, il engagea une autre conversation.

- Ca t'a plu ?

- De ?

- Le bar.

- Oui, beaucoup.

- Tu réserves alors ?

- Oui, j'imagine.

- Tu ne cherches même pas à savoir le prix ?

- Non, l'argent n'a pas de valeur quand il s'agit du mariage de ma meilleure amie, assura Hermione.

Drago hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait.

- Tu feras un karaoké samedi 3 aout ? demanda Hermione, qui, elle non plus, n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir.

- Je suppose. Enfin, à part si vous n'en voulait pas.

- Oh, si. Ca fera une activité, sourit Hermione.

Drago lui sourit en retour et termina lui aussi son café. Hermione remarqua alors que tout fonctionnait à la moldu. Carrément étonnant vu le passé du type. Mais plus rien ne l'étonnait maintenant, après ce qui s'était passé jeudi… Elle en rougit à la pensée et en regardant Drago, elle pensa qu'il avait deviné ce à quoi elle pensait.

- Bon, fit-elle en se levant. Merci pour tout, j'te renverrais ça dans la journée. On s'occupera des papiers pour ton bar après mon séminaire, dit-elle.

Elle allait sortir de la cuisine mais Drago l'en empêcha. Elle le regarda l'air étonné, essayant au mieux de cacher son trouble intérieur.

- Oui ? fit-elle comme si tout était normal.

Mais rien n'était normal, elle le savait. Son cœur battait la chamade quand il était à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Elle avait envie de retourner dans ses bras, de respirer son odeur. Mais elle ne faisait rien. Rien parce qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas. Il s'approcha alors d'elle en lui saisissant les mains et en la regardant dans les yeux. Son cœur s'arrêta puis repris, puis s'arrêta de nouveau, puis repris. Elle se retenait de respirer et elle n'allait pas tarder à manquer d'oxygène. Que faisait-il là ? Si proche d'elle ?

Il avança sa tête vers la sienne et déposa un baiser brulant sur sa jugulaire puis dans son cou. Hermione en frissonna de plaisir et sans se contrôler s'accrocha à lui. Il la porta alors, comme si tout cela était naturel, et enfoui la tête dans son cou qu'il parsema de baisers. Hermione, pendant se temps, déboutonna la chemise du jeune homme et passa ses mains dans son dos. Drago les mena tous deux dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit, se positionna au dessus d'elle, tamisa la lumière et ils recommencèrent où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla en première. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Drago était encore endormi à ses côté, nu. Elle se leva, se rhabilla avec ses affaires, et partie. Elle alla boire un café dans une rue adjacente puis elle rentra chez elle. Elle donna à manger à Pattenrond. Elle envoya ensuite une lettre à Ginny pour lui dire que tout était sous contrôle pour son enterrement de vie de jeune fille ainsi que pour le mariage. Elle ajouta aussi que, du fait du séminaire, elle ne pouvait pas nourrir son chat et lui demanda de s'en occuper. Hermione vérifia ensuite sa valise, rien ne manquait. Elle alla se laver et se changer et plia les affaires de Drago dans sa chambre. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait une erreur en couchant avec lui. Plus rien ne sera comme avant et, sachant sa réputation de coureurs de jupons, elle se doutait qu'elle n'était que de passage, mais rien ne lui empêchait de garder ses fringues, non ? Un peu à la manière d'un trophée. Elle redescendit : Ginny avait répondu. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle passerait la voir ce midi, comme ça Hermione mangera avec elle. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de dire « Merlin » qu'on frappa à la porte.


	15. 14 : Bouleversement

Elle ouvrit et se trouva face à Ginny qui lui sauta dessus en guise de bonjour.

- Bonjour Gin', rigola Hermione.

- C'est trop nul que tu dois partir maintenant…

- Je sais, avoua Hermione en fermant la porte et en s'installant dans le salon avec sa meilleure amie.

- Mais bon tu vas à Paris, la ville des amoureux !

- Exactement !

- J'aimerais tellement y aller !

Hermione sourit. Elle aimerait ne pas y aller elle.

- Alors, on va manger ?

- Oui. Faut juste que je change de chaussures et que j'aille chercher mon sac dans ma chambre.

- Mets tes chaussures, j'vais chercher ton sac, fit la rousse.

Hermione attendit dans le salon, une fois ses chaussures mises. Ginny revint, le sac dans les mains, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Hermione chérie ?

- Oui ? fit Hermione en rigolant.

Elle savait pertinemment que Ginny s'apprêtait à lui demander quelque chose.

- C'est à qui les vêtements d'homme dans ta chambre ?

- Pardon ?

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé les vêtements de Drago bien en vue sur son lit. Elle l'avait complètement oublié sinon elle n'aurait pas laissé Ginny entrer dans sa chambre.

- A personne.

- Ca sent l'homme à plein nez, ne me dit pas que c'est à personne.

- Mais c'est… Attends. Tu les as sentis ?

- Le col du T-shirt, oui, avoua Ginny.

- T'es complètement tarée ! s'exclama Hermione avant de sourire. Allez, on y va.

Ginny la suivit, mais Hermione savait qu'elle allait avoir le droit à un interrogatoire. Ce dernier prit place dans le restaurant, entre le plat et le dessert. Ginny avait tellement été choquée de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé qu'elle n'avait presque pas touché à son dessert. Elles se séparèrent à la sortie du restaurant. Hermione rentra chez elle, fit une dernière caresse à Pattenrond, prit sa valise puis ressortit. Son patron lui avait donné un portoloin qui s'activerait à 14 heures pile. Il était 13h45. Elle sortit de chez elle et alla se cacher dans une rue quasiment jamais fréquentée. Elle se saisit alors du stylo bille. A 14 heures, il s'activa et elle fut transportée à Paris. Elle se repéra facilement arrivée là bas, elle était souvent venue ici avec ses parents.

*ellipse de la semaine de séminaire*

Hermione se sentit atterrir et souffla de soulagement. Elle était enfin rentrée. Elle transplana directement chez elle et vit que Ginny était là, avec Harry et Ron. Elle lâcha sa valise et son sac et leur sauta dans les bras.

- Ca fait tellement plaisir de vous voir tous ici !

- Alors, ça c'est bien passé ? demanda Harry en relâchant son étreinte.

- Et si on parlait devant ça dans un petit restau, fit Hermione en entendant le ventre de Ron grogner.

Il hocha la tête pour la remercier.

- Allez en route. Et c'est moi qui paie !

Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans un restaurant non loin de là où Hermione avait ses habitudes. Ils mangèrent tout en parlant de leur vie respective. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus tous les quatre. Puis, malheureusement, chacun repartit à ses occupations. Ginny assura néanmoins à Hermione qu'elle repassait dans la semaine. Hermione rentra donc chez elle et rangea ses affaires puis nettoya un petit peu sa maison. Elle s'installa ensuite sur son ordinateur pour faire un résumé des notes qu'elle avait fait là-bas. Environ 5 heures plus tard, elle avait presque terminée mais son ventre la tirailla. Elle mangea un petit quelque chose, nourrit son chat, puis reparti sur l'ordi. Vers une heure du matin, tout était prêt. Elle imprima, rangea le tout, et alla se coucher. Dire qu'elle devait reprendre le boulot. Aucun doute, le séminaire avait été très instructif, mais la médecine lui plaisait de moins en moins. D'autant plus qu'à chaque fois, on lui faisait miroiter une meilleure place mais elle n'avait jamais rien. Elle avait l'impression de se faire utiliser. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Le lendemain, elle se leva, se prépara et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller au boulot si tôt. Il n'était que 9 heures. Il n'y avait plus Drago à surveiller maintenant. Drago. Elle devait encore lui rendre ses habits et parler affaire avec lui. Pourquoi ne pas y aller maintenant ? Elle hésita entre lui envoyer une lettre ou non. Elle décida d'y aller sans prévenir. Elle transplana et tapa à la porte qui menait directement à l'appart, sans passer par le bar. Au bout de quelques instants elle entendit un « J'arrive ! ». Puis la porte s'ouvrit. Drago, les cheveux encore mouillés de la douche, fut un peu surpris de la voir là, mais il la laissa entrer. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et elle se retourna sur lui.

- Cadeau, dit-elle en lui tendant un sachet.

Il le prit en hésitant et quand il regarda à l'intérieur, il vit son pyjama.

- Bon, j'ai pas pris le temps de le laver. Mais bon, tu peux le faire tout seul non ?

Il hocha la tête en souriant.

- Un café ?

Elle hocha la tête. Ils s'étonnèrent tous les deux de ne pas parler de ce qui s'était passé avant qu'Hermione ne parte pour Paris. Ils burent leur café face à face en parlant du prix qu'allait éventuellement coûté la réservation des lieux.

- Vous serez combien ?

- Et bien, il y aura Ginny bien sur. Luna. Pansy si elle le veut. Et moi.

- C'est tout ?

- J'avais pensé à invité Lavande mais Ginny ne l'aime pas trop. Pareil pour Fleur et les jumelles Patil.

- Ok. Et il faut quelque chose en particulier ?

- J'avais pensé à un strip-teaseur, tu sais, quand tout le monde sera parti.

- Un strip-teaseur ? Je ne te pensais pas comme ça.

Elle arqua un sourcil.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire, pleins de sous-entendus.

Il faillit s'étouffer avec son café ce qui fit rire Hermione.

- Donc, se reprit-il, il faut une table pour 4, des…

- Pas n'importe laquelle ! Je veux celle au fond à droite. A coté de la piste de danse et en même temps, près du bar. J'veux qu'y ait du passage devant nous.

- Ok… Autre chose ?

- Oui. J'veux réserver une de tes serveuses exclusivement pour nous.

- Quoi ?

- Allez, quoi. L'argent n'est pas un problème, assura Hermione.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est pas ça. C'est juste que j'vais être juste niveau serveuses si je t'accorde ça.

- Ah ! Et bien tu n'as qu'à servir, fit Hermione, fière d'avoir trouvé une solution.

Drago rigola.

- Hors de question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu me vois avec une jupette et des talons peut-être ?

- Beh t'es pas obligé de t'habiller comme ça, rigola Hermione.

- Je sais, mais j'veux pas servir. Je préfère garder un œil sur vous.

- Oh non, je t'interdis de faire ça ! fit-elle avec des yeux noirs.

Il rigola et parla comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Je demanderai à Cook d'aider. Ca va si c'est elle qui vous sert ?

- Oui parfait. Mais tu ne nous chaperonnes pas, ok ?

Il hocha la tête en souriant.

- Donc il faut que je prévienne Cook, que je trouve un strip-teaseur pour 2 heures du matin et que j'ouvre le bar plus longtemps que prévu.

Hermione hocha la tête après avoir fini son café.

- C'est ça. Ca va me coûter combien ?

- Je croyais que l'argent n'avait pas de valeur, rigola-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue.

- Ca ne te coûtera rien.

- Quoi ? Mais si, je…

- Non.

- Si.

- Je t'ai dit que non, fit-il se levant et en débarrassant la table.

Hermione se leva et l'aida.

- Si, j'y tiens.

- Ok. Alors… Ca va te coûter un dîner.

- Quoi ?

- T'as bien entendu.

- Non, ce n'est pas équitable. Et puis, je finis à 22 heures.

- Alors un déjeuner. Et si, c'est tout à fait équitable.

Il se retourna vers elle en souriant et s'approcha d'elle. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

- Bon, si tu insistes, fit-elle en souriant..

Il rigola.

- Bon, j'vais devoir y aller. Y'en a qui bosse.

- Très drôle, sourit-il.

Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche une dernière fois et repartit chez elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois chez elle, elle prit ses affaires et alla à l'hôpital. Elle mit sa blouse et alla taper au bureau de son patron. Elle avait rendez-vous avec lui 11 heures et comme d'habitude, elle était là à l'heure. Ils parlèrent un long moment du séminaire et il lui assurait qu'elle aurait une place haut placé dans se service. Mais plus il en parlait, moins Hermione était intéressée. Elle ne montra rien, bien sur. Mais elle n'avait même plus envie d'être ici. Voir Isabelléa, Mike, les gens qui meurent… Elle n'avait plus envie de tout ça. Elle sortit du bureau et alla manger. Elle était restée un bon moment avec le patron. Après déjeuner, elle alla dans la salle d'étude des cas ou elle traita quelques blessés légers. Elle s'ennuyait beaucoup. Elle décida d'aller chercher un café, quand elle revint, en passant dans le couloir, elle entendit parler. Des voix qu'elle reconnut : Mike et Isabelléa. Elle savait que c'était mal mais elle s'approcha pour écouter. Entre quelques bruits de baisers et de râles, elle entendit :

- Tu sais que mon père va ouvrir un nouveau service ?

Elle entendit Mike « Hum-Humer » pour acquiescer.

- J'pourrais t'avoir une bonne place si tu veux.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Au moins personne ne dirait plus rien pour nous deux.

- Quand tu dis bonne place, tu veux dire…

- Chef de service oui. Moins de boulot, plus de temps pour moi.

Elle entendit le rire glutural de sa chef et se sentit totalement outrée.

- Mais tu es sûre que…

- Tout est arrangé. J'en ai parlé à mon père. Après un peu de chantage, il m'a assuré que tu aurais le poste.

- Wow, mais c'est génial. Tu es géniale.

- Je sais.

Elle les entendit rire et se fut la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Elle lâcha son café sans faire exprès et s'éloigna en courant. Elle le manipulait et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. L'hôpital dans lequel son père voulait ajouter ce nouveau service était situé à Paris. Mais Hermione était sûre qu'Isabelléa s'était bien gardée de lui dire. Elle alla se changer, récupéra toutes ses affaires et ne prit même pas le temps de demander à ce qu'on la couvre. Dès qu'elle fut à l'abri, elle transplana chez elle. Elle déposa ses affaires et s'allongea dans le canapé. Elle fit léviter un verre suivit d'une bouteille de rhum qu'elle n'avait jamais entamé. Elle attendait l'occasion. Et elle semblait l'avoir trouvé.

Elle but un verre, puis deux. La tête lui tournait déjà. Alors qu'elle venait de se rallonger dans son fauteuil, Pattenrond allongé sur ses jambes, on tapa à la porte. Elle envoya valser Pattenrond puis se leva et ouvrit la porte, un mal de tête déjà naissant. Elle fut surprise de trouver Drago tout comme il sembla surpris de la trouver là. Elle le fit rentrer et vit le verre d'alcool sur la table basse du salon. Il la regarda l'air sévère.

- Oh, c'est pas le moment de me faire la morale, asséna-t-elle en se rallongeant dans le canapé, oubliant toute règle de bienséance.

Il enleva son manteau, le posa sur une chaise et vint la rejoindre. Il s'assit sur le canapé et elle posa sa tête sur ses jambes.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

- J'en ai marre, se plaignit-elle à la manière d'un enfant.

- T'es au courant que la fille de Cook se plaint pareil ? sourit-il.

- Cook a une fille ?

- Oui. Elle a 7 ans. Elle s'appelle Hailey.

- Cook arrive à vivre de sa musique et à avoir une vie de famille ? demanda Hermione intriguée.

- Elle ne vit pas de sa musique. Elle tient une librairie dans Londres.

- Ah… fit-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Boulot, souffla Hermione.

- Explique ! Ton séminaire s'est mal passé ?

- Non.

- Ton compte rendu n'était pas bon ?

- Si.

- Explique -moi ! fit Drago, ne supportant plus les réponses trop courtes d'Hermione.

Elle souffla et ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

- Mon patron m'a promis une meilleure place dans le service qu'il va faire ouvrir.

- Mais c'est super ça, non ?

- Oui, en théorie. Mais il ne va même pas me nommer chef de service comme il me l'avait promis. J'ai entendu sa fille dire que c'était mon « ami », dit-elle en déglutissant, Mike qui allait avoir le poste.

- Ah…

- Et puis, ça me plait plus de travailler là bas.

- Tu peux toujours changer, tu sais, fit Drago tout en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux.

- Ah oui ? Et pour faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant en position assise.

- Tu es intelligente, tu trouveras, lui répondit-il en caressant son visage.

Il l'approcha d'elle et goûta, pour les troisième fois de la journée, ses lèvres. Hermione se laissa tomber dans l'étreinte. Ca faisait tellement de bien de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à leur baiser.

- Merci de me réconforter, finit-elle par dire.

- C'est tout naturel.

- Un café ? proposa-t-elle.

- Non merci.

Ils restèrent en silence dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Tu ne veux plus retourner travailler ?

- Pas envie.

- Non, mais je ne te parle pas de maintenant, mais de plus tard.

Elle se releva pour le regarder. Elle vit que l'heure des discussions sérieuses allaient arriver.

- Dans l'absolu, j'aimerais bien ne pas y retourner. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas avoir de boulot.

- Viens travailler chez moi.

- En tant que serveuse ?

- Si tu veux.

Elle haussa les épaules et se pelotonna de nouveau contre lui.

- En attendant de trouver quelques choses d'autres.

- Et si je ne trouve pas ?

- Tu trouveras, assura-t-il.

- J'veux bien alors.

Ils restèrent encore lovés l'un contre l'autre un petit moment. Puis Hermione posa une question qui la taraudait depuis un moment.

- Drago ?

- Oui ?

- On est quoi… l'un pour l'autre ?

- A toi de choisir, fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

Elle arrêta sa main et la prit dans les siennes.

- Que veux tu qu'on soit ?

- A ton avis, sourit-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et son sourire lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle lui sourit en retour.

- Alors soit, dit-elle en embrassant sa main.

Il rigola et l'embrassa sur le nez avant de la faire se relever et de se lever par la suite.

- Il faudrait que tu ailles voir ton patron, pour démissionner.

Hermione souffla.

- Je t'attends là. Ensuite, on ira au bar, ok ?

Elle hocha la tête, se couvrit, prit son sac, et s'en alla. Quand elle revint, Drago avait rangé le verre et l'alcool précédemment sur la table, avait préparé deux cafés, et l'attendait dans la cuisine, Pattenrond sur les genoux.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione grinça des dents. Elle avait toujours détesté qu'on lui dise « Alors ? » dès que quelque chose d'important se passait.

- C'est bon, fit-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise, en face de lui. Malgré la démission volontaire, je touche la moitié de mon salaire plus la prime pour « excellence au travail ».

Drago haussa la tête.

- Ils ont essayé de me retenir, rigola nerveusement Hermione en sirotant son café.

Drago sourit.

- Mais je n'ai pas lâché car je savais que tu m'attendais ici, confessa-t-elle en rougissant.

Pour toute réponse, il lui prit les mains et les embrassa. Hermione lui sourit et, quand il lui lâcha les mains, reprit son café. Elle remarqua alors que Pattenrond semblait apaisé, roulé en boule sur les genoux de Drago.

- Il est venu là tout seul, rigola Drago.

- C'est étrange. Il n'aime pas les garçons d'habitude.

Drago et Hermione rigolèrent puis ils partirent vers le bar. Drago passa le reste de l'après midi à lui expliquait ce qu'elle devait faire, il lui fournit l'uniforme qui lui alla comme un gant. Puis, ils allèrent dîner vers 19 heures. A 20 heures, ils étaient de retour au bar. Peu à peu, les employés arrivèrent. Drago les réunit dans la salle des tables et leur indiqua qu'Hermione était la nouvelle serveuse. Tout le monde l'accueillit avec plus ou moins de chaleur.

La première soirée de boulot se passa plutôt bien. Hermione n'avait presque rien fait, en fait. Soit parce que la commande était trop lourde et que, comme elle avait encore un peu du mal à pas retourner son plateau, Drago chargeait quelqu'un d'autres de le faire ou alors, simplement parce que Drago n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler juste pour lui parler. Hermione remarqua bien vite que cela irriter un peu les autres serveuses.

- Alors, comment j'étais ? fit Hermione alors que tous les employés étaient partis et que le bar était fermé.

- Parfaite, fit Drago en souriant.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il gentiment en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être faite pour ce genre de truc…

- Ah…

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte du bar. Drago lâcha Hermione à regret et s'approcha de la porte quasiment à reculons. La dernière fois qu'il avait ouvert la porte à quelqu'un qui tapait alors que le bar était fermé, il s'était fait tabassé et s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital. Mais, par chance, ce n'était que Cook.

- Coucou cousin, dit-elle avant le prendre dans ses bras. Ah, Hermione ! fit-elle en la remarquant.

Elle s'avança vers elle et la prit également dans ses bras.

- Salut, fit Hermione en souriant.

Elle aimait beaucoup Cook, même si elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parler. Elle dégageait un petit quelque chose qui faisait que tu étais obligé de l'aimer.

- Bon, on parle affaire ? dit Cook d'un ton solennel.

Hermione fut étonnée de la voir d'un coup si… froide. Drago, pour sa part, souriait.

- Je t'ai déjà tout expliqué Cookie, lui dit-il.

- Oui, je sais déjà tout, mais j'adore dire cette phrase ! J'suis venue prendre mon uniforme.

- Euh… C'est Hermione qui le porte sur elle là.

Hermione fut tout aussi surprise que Cook.

- Je vais me changer alors, fit Hermione en montant dans les appartements de Drago où elle avait laissé ses affaires.

Quand elle redescendit, elle donna ses affaires à Cook qui partit juste après.

- Tu dors ici ? demanda-t-il, persuadé qu'elle avait déjà prévu de rester de toute façon.

- Non, répondit-elle en s'éloignant vers la porte.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- T'es pas très explicite, fit remarquer Drago, légèrement en colère.

- C'est pas contre toi. J'ai juste envie d'être toute seule pour... faire le point sur ma vie.

- Ok... acquiesça-t-il à contre-cœur.

Elle lui plaqua un bisou sur la joue et sortit dans la rue pour ensuite transplaner. Une fois chez elle, elle alla instinctivement dans sa chambre et s'installa dans son lit, allongée sur le dos. Sa vie avait tellement changé qu'elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle était devenue une femme de caractère : elle avait démissionné alors que pendant longtemps elle n'avait même pas haussé la voix contre sa supérieure qui l'énervait. Et surtout, elle était amoureuse. Enfin, elle le croyait. C'est surtout pour ça qu'elle voulait réfléchir. Elle avait quand même 27 ans. Elle ne voulait pas s'emmouracher du premier venu. Et puis, c'était Drago Malefoy. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait changé. Bon, des fois, il était toujours un peu… Orgueilleux ? Mais il n'était plus le méchant garçon qu'il fut pendant leur scolarité. Elle, elle le savait. Et les autres, le savait-il ? Après, Ginny l'avait bien pris. Certes, elle avait été choqué d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait de Drago, mais au-delà ça, c'est tout. Hermione repensa encore longtemps à sa vie avant de s'endormir.


	16. 15 : Dispute et futur métier

**Hello les loulous :) La fiction devrait comprendre 18 chapitres je pense :) Donc c'est bientôt la fin ! Profitez bien haha :). Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Première journée de travail d'Hermione et journée d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Ginny. Un peu long, je sais :). J'espère que la fiction vous plait toujours autant ! Bisous**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui la câlinait. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit des cheveux roux. Elle n'avait à présent plus aucun doute sur la personne en question : Ginny Weasley. Hermione bailla ce qui fit lever Ginny. Puis, Hermione s'étira et enfin se releva en position assise.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

- Oh, Mione chérie, j'ai su pour ta démission, fit Ginny en s'asseyant à côté, le visage triste.

- Oh. Les nouvelles vont vites.

- On va faire les boutiques pour te remonter le moral ! s'exclama Ginny en se levant du lit.

Elle prit Hermione par le bras pour essayer de la lever aussi.

- Ginny, calme-toi. Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un me remonte le moral. Je vais très bien.

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il est 11 heures passé et que tu es toujours couchée ?

- 11h ? s'exclama Hermione.

Ginny hocha la tête.

- Journée shopping ?

Hermione hocha la tête avant de prendre la route de la salle de bain.

- On mangera là bas ! cria Ginny alors qu'Hermione refermait la porte.

Les filles venaient de revenir de leur journée shopping, elles s'installèrent dans le salon d'Hermione.

- Où est James au fait ?

- Chez maman. J'espère qu'elle ne l'a pas trop gâté…

Hermione sourit.

- Non, mais c'est vrai ! A chaque fois, elle lui fait plein de trucs à manger et lui offre des cadeaux. Il veut plus partir après, rigola Ginny.

- Je reconnais bien Molly là.

- Au fait, faudra que tu passes un coup. Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas allée la voir.

- C'est que j'avais des horaires compliqués…

- Oui, mais maintenant t'as plus d'excuses, sourit Ginny.

Puis, elle prit un air sérieux.

- Pourquoi avoir démissionné au fait ?

- Oh… fit Hermione qui redoutait cette question.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment elle-même. Ginny arqua un sourcil, soucieuse de ne pas avoir de réponse.

- J'en avais marre je suppose.

- Ouais, enfin ça ce n'est pas nouveau.

Hermione sourit. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas nouveau.

- Je crois que le déclic c'est quand j'ai su que le poste que j'allais enfin avoir – même si ce n'était pas exactement ce que je voulais, allait être donné à quelqu'un d'autre… J'en avais marre d'être utilisée.

Ginny hocha la tête puis prit un sourire malicieux.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt à cause de… quelqu'un ?

Hermione fit mine de ne pas comprendre. Elle n'aimait pas en parler, pas déjà. C'était si frais, si neuf. Mais elle savait que Ginny n'en démordrait pas si elle ne lui disait rien.

- Aussi.

- Il s'est passé de nouveaux trucs depuis… depuis tu-sais-quoi ? fit Ginny, avide de confidences.

- Peut être.

- Allez raconte.

- Eh bien, j'ai été le voir le lendemain, ensuite il est venu chez moi. C'est là que j'ai démissionné. Et pour m'aider, il m'a proposé un poste dans son bar. Donc j'ai bossé là bas une soirée.

- Wow.

- Oh, t'emballes pas. J'ai quasiment pas bossé, il n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler pour me parler. Ca a énervé les autres serveuses d'ailleurs. Mais de toute façon, ça ne me plait pas trop comme boulot.

- Eh beh… fit Ginny, toujours surprise des aveux. Et tu voudrais faire quoi ?

Hermione haussa les épaules. C'était la question qu'elle se posait depuis qu'elle avait démissionné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes bien ?

- Euh… dormir ?

- Très drôle, rigola Ginny.

Un hibou vint casser le moment. Hermione lui ouvrit la fenêtre, lui donna à boire après lui avoir détaché le petit colis de sa patte, et le laissa repartir. Elle se réinstalla à côté de Ginny, le paquet sur les genoux.

- C'est de qui ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Aucune idée.

Elle ouvrit alors le paquet et découvrit un livre avec un mot. Le livre était intitulé « Quel travail me convient le mieux ? ». Elle le passa à Ginny, qui rigola, puis s'attarda sur le mot.

_« J'ai vu ça et j'ai pensé à toi. J'espère qu'il t'aidera. X Drago »_

- C'est de qui ? demanda Ginny qui feuilletait le bouquin.

- Drago.

- Ouuuuuh, fit Ginny en haussant les sourcils avant de rigoler. C'est mignon, lui assura-t-elle avant de lui rendre le bouquin.

- J'espère surtout que ça m'aidera.

- Tu vas le savoir bientôt. J'vais te laisser lire, j'vais aller chercher James avant que ce ne soit trop tard, fit Ginny sur un ton tragique.

Hermione rigola, la remercia d'avoir passé la journée avec elle et la salua. Une fois Ginny partit, elle envoya une lettre à Drago pour le remercier pour le livre. Puis elle commença sa lecture. Elle prit un peu de temps pour nourrir son chat et se nourrir par la même occasion puis reprit sa lecture. Tellement passionnée par le livre, elle s'endormit sur le canapé.

Elle se réveilla emplie de courbatures. Elle alla se laver et se changer par la même occasion, et reprit la lecture du livre. En milieu de matinée, elle avait lu toute la partie sur la description des métiers. Il lui restait maintenant la partie quizz qui, normalement, devrait l'éclairer sur sa future profession. Mais alors qu'elle allait répondre à ce fameux quizz, elle eut envie de voir quelqu'un. Pas juste quelqu'un pour dire d'avoir de la compagnie, un quelqu'un en particulier. Elle se prépara, prit son livre, et transplana une fois prête. Elle tapa à la porte et fut accueilli par un sourire.

- Entre, fit-il en ouvrant la porte. J'avais besoin de toi justement, fit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Ah bon ? demanda-t-elle innocemment avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

- Eh oui, sourit Drago. Cook est là, et elle voudrait savoir si elle peut faire quelque chose pour toi.

- Ah… C'est gentil, dit-elle avant de suivre le maître des lieux dans son antre.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où Cook salua Hermione avec un câlin.

- J'ai su que tu avais démissionné. Vu comment il te traitait, je suis sûre que tu as bien fait, conclut Cook.

- Je vois qu'on t'a tout raconté, sourit Hermione en pointant un regard accusateur sur le blond qui lui sourit en retour.

- En tout cas, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit.

- C'est gentil, la remercia Hermione, mais je ne vois pas vraiment.

Cook lui fit un sourire compatissant. Ils s'assirent tous dans le salon où ils parlèrent un petit peu, notamment de l'enterrement de jeune fille de Ginny. Drago avoua à Hermione que tout était prêt, y compris le strip-teaseur et qu'il s'était chargé d'inviter Pansy qui avait dit oui. Hermione le remercia avec un sourire. Peu après, Cook partit. Elle devait retrouver son groupe. Après avoir raccompagné sa cousine à la porte, Drago revint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hermione dans le salon.

- On ne s'est pas vus hier, chuchota-t-il en remettant une mèche des cheveux de la jeune fille derrière son oreille.

- En effet. Je t'ai manqué ?

- Oh que oui, avoua-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Après plusieurs minutes d'embrassades plus ou moins brûlantes, Hermione se reprit.

- Je suis venue pour parler de mon avenir professionnel, déclara-t-elle en sortant le livre de son sac.

Drago sourit.

- Tu m'interroges ? demanda-t-elle en lui donnant.

Ils passèrent l'heure qui suivit à faire le test. Une chose est sûre, ils rigolèrent beaucoup.

- 40ème question : être vous plus une femme de la journée ou de la nuit ? rigola Drago.

- C'est une vraie question ? s'étonna Hermione.

Il hocha la tête.

- Eh bien, je dirai de la journée.

- C'est ça oui, rigola Drago en entourant la réponse donné par Hermione avec une plume spéciale, livrée avec le livre.

- Hey ! Petit pervers, s'exclama Hermione en le tapant avec le pied.

Hermione était en effet allongée dans le canapé, Drago assis au niveau de ses pieds.

- Je rigole. En sous-vêtements, vous êtres plutôt confortable ou sexy ?

- C'est une vraie question ? se ré-étonna Hermione.

Il hocha la tête mais le sourire qu'il afficha fit comprendre à Hermione qu'il rigolait.

- Pervers, souffla-t-elle avant de sourire.

Il posa le magasine par terre et se plaça au dessus d'elle.

- Désolé, c'était trop tentant, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

- Hep, hep. Mon avenir se joue là, sourit Hermione en mettant fin au baiser.

- En parlant d'avenir, « êtes vous plutôt pizzas ou sushi ? »

- Pizzas, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec mon avenir, fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si. Ca m'aide pour savoir où j't'emmène déjeuner.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa.

- Avant de penser à manger, j'aimerais bien savoir mon résultat.

Drago reprit sa place initiale, c'est-à-dire assis au bout du canapé, et Hermione s'installa à ses côtés, la tête sur son épaule. Elle vit Drago sourire et lui demanda de lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Le journal la voyait soit aide dans une maison de retraite soit bibliothécaire.

- Alors ? rigola Drago.

- Hey ! C'est pas beau de se moquer Monsieur je tiens un bar alors je suis le roi du monde.

- J'ai jamais prétendu l'être, mais ravi que tu le remarques.

- Vantard, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Tu préfères lequel ?

- Bibliothécaire. Travailler dans une maison de retraite me rappellerait trop l'hôpital je pense.

- Eh ben voilà. Maintenant on va pouvoir aller manger, fit Drago en se levant.

- Ventre sur pattes, fit Hermione alors que Drago la relevait du canapé. C'est marrant, on dirait Ron.

Elle savait pertinemment que la comparaison n'allait pas lui plaire, mais elle n'avait pas pu résister. Comme prévu, il perdit son sourire. Elle lui glissa un « Je rigole » et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Il sembla revivre et ils partirent déjeuner. Alors qu'ils attendaient leur café, la conversation tourna sentiments.

- De ton côté, qui le sait pour nous deux ? demanda Hermione, un petit sourire gêné sur le visage.

- Cook, je présume. Je lui ai rien dit mais elle a du le deviner.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, un peu irrité. Tu l'as dit à tout le monde toi ?

- Non ! Non ! Je voulais juste savoir, répondit-elle sèchement.

- Tu l'as dit à qui toi ? demanda-t-il accusateur.

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? T'as l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire vu que tu ne sais même pas si Cook le sait vraiment ou pas.

Il émit un bruit de mécontentement alors que les traits de son visage, tout comme ceux d'Hermione, s'étaient durcis. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence un petit moment.

- Tu me l'as demandé, j'estime pouvoir savoir.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait si je te le disais ? répondit Hermione au tac au tac.

- Mais à quoi tu joues sérieux ?

- Je ne joue pas. C'est ça le problème : pour toi notre histoire n'est qu'un jeu. Mais moi, j'ai 27 ans, et j'ai passé l'âge pour qu'on se joue de mes sentiments.

Sur ce, Hermione se leva, prit son sac à main, et sortit sans un mot pour Drago. Ce dernier n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour la retenir. Il savait très bien qu'ils s'étaient énervés pour rien du tout. Mais le fait est qu'il était énervé, et il savait très bien qu'énervé, il ne faisait rien de bon. Il attendit le dessert, prit un café puis paya et sortit. Il se doutait qu'Hermione allait avoir besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

Hermione, quant à elle, avait transplané dès qu'elle l'avait pu. Une fois chez elle, elle s'allongea dans son canapé et commença à sangloter. Elle se sentait seule, perdue mais aussi, et surtout, idiote. Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi… Impulsive ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas mais depuis qu'elle avait démissionné, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait changé. Elle avait prit de la volonté et n'avait plus peur de clamer ses idées haut et fort. Mais voilà où cela la menait : elle n'avait plus de boulot et surtout, plus de petit ami. Cette idée fit redoubler ses larmes. Elle finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré.

Hermione fut réveillé par des coups qu'on tapa à la porte. Elle se leva, s'étira en essayant de passer outre les courbatures, se frotta les yeux et marcha vers la porte. Soudain tout lui revint en mémoire : le restau, les questions, sa crise de larmes. Elle regarda l'heure : 21 heures passé. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de voir Cook.

- Hermione ! s'écria cette dernière en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Bonjour Cook, répondit Hermione, avec le ton le plus enjoué qu'elle avait de disponible aujourd'hui.

- J'suis venue te changer les idées. Mais d'abord, j'voudrais te dire un truc. Je peux ?

Hermione ouvrit la porte plus grande et Cook passa et s'installa dans un canapé. Hermione la rejoignit après avoir fermé la porte.

- Ne m'interromps pas.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Premièrement, sache que ce n'est pas mon cousin qui m'a dit de venir te voir. J'étais passé le voir pour savoir si on devait rejouer avec le groupe ce vendredi et quand j'ai vu l'état dans lequel il était, j'me suis doutée qu'il s'était passé un truc avec toi. Ca c'est confirmé quand je lui ai demandé où tu étais et qu'il est parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour se calmer. Tout ça pour dire que vous semblez tous les deux avoir un caractère bien trempé ce qui, en général et plutôt mauvais pour un couple. Mais je vous jure que, ensemble, vous dégagez un truc, une espèce d'aura. En vous voyant tous les deux, on ne peut que se dire que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Ne fait pas rouler tes yeux Hermione, je t'assure que c'est ce que je vois. Conclusion : prenez un peu de temps pour penser à vous-même et surtout à vous deux, ensemble. Je sais que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure Hermione.

Hermione hocha la tête comme pour dire qu'elle avait bien compris.

- Bon, tu méditeras tout ça tout à l'heure. Avec le cerveau que tu as, tu as retenu tout mon speech non ? rigola Cook.

Ce qui fit rigoler Hermione.

- Maintenant il est l'heure de te changer les idées ! Tu as trouvé une branche dans laquelle travailler ?

- Et bien… J'ai fait un test, fit Hermione en évitant de dire qu'elle l'avait fait avec Drago, et il me propose soit aide dans une maison de retraite, soit bibliothécaire.

- Et tu préfères ?

- La deuxième solution. Mais bon, d'ici là que je trouve quelque chose…

- Faut jamais dire fontaine, j'boirai pas de ton eau.

Hermione la regarda sans comprendre.

- On a du te dire que je tenais une bibliothèque, vrai ?

Hermione fut reconnaissant à Cook de dire « On » à la place de « Drago ». Elle hocha la tête.

- Et en fait, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un. J'ai déjà une employé mais elle ne s'en sort pas toute seule entre s'occuper des clients et ranger l'arrière pièce.

- Tu… Tu me proposes de travailler pour toi ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

- Seulement si tu le souhaites…

- Je… Euh… Wow. Oui, ça serait parfait, fit Hermione, soulagé d'un poids énorme.

- Super ! Alors, je t'explique !

Ils passèrent l'heure d'après à parler boulot ce qui eut don de changer les idées d'Hermione qui ne pensa plus une seule fois à Drago de l'heure. Ensuite, Cook partit et ses pensées revinrent. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se sentait idiote. Mais à bien y repenser, c'était lui qui avait commencé en « l'accusant » de l'avoir dit à tout le monde. De un c'était faux, puisque seule Ginny savait. Et de deux, il n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté-là puisqu'Hermione ne se voyait pas faire une annonce publique dans le journal. Elle voulait qu'ils prennent leur temps. Lui aussi apparemment. A bien y réfléchir, la dispute reposait vraiment sur n'importe quoi. Surtout sur rien, puisqu'ils étaient d'accord sur le principe. Elle souffla d'exaspération. Ce qui est fait est fait. Néanmoins, elle n'allait pas s'abaisser à aller s'excuser. C'était sa faute, c'était à lui de réagir. Peut être aurait-il été un peu méchant de dire ça à haute voix, mais Hermione se sentait soulagé intérieurement qu'il semble autant atteint qu'elle par leur dispute. Au moins, il tenait un tant soit peu à elle.


	17. 16 : Travail et enterrement de vdjf

**Salut les loulous ! Bientot la fin :( J'espère que la fiction vous plait toujours autant :) x**

* * *

Le vendredi arriva et le premier de travail d'Hermione aussi, par la même occasion. Elle s'habilla et essaya de faire comme si tout allait bien. Ce n'était pas le cas car elle venait de se disputer avec le garçon qu'elle aimait bien – qu'elle aimait, tout court ? Elle essaya de ne pas y penser mais elle savait que ça allait être dur. Premièrement, elle allait voir sa cousine incessamment sous peu. Deuxièmement, elle allait le voir lui demain pour l'enterrement de jeune fille de sa meilleure amie –donc elle était obligée d'y aller. Et troisièmement, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Ce qui n'aidait pas. Elle espérait juste qu'il se déciderait à venir la voir. Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Elle entra dans la librairie, qui occupait le coin de deux rues très empruntées par les moldus. Décidemment, toute la famille était mordue de moldus ou… ? A bien y réfléchir, Hermione ne savait pas si Cook était une sorcière ou non. Mais, étant de la famille de Drago –rien que le fait de penser à lui lui arracha un soupir de frustration-, elle supposait que Cook était sorcière. Elle fut accueillie par cette dernière qui la serra dans ses bras pour la saluer.

- Hermione, je te présente Eva. Eva, Hermione.

- Salut, fit la jeune femme blonde.

- Salut, répondit Hermione en souriant.

- Alors, comme je vous ai expliqué : vous alternerez une fois à la caisse, une fois derrière. D'accord ?

- Ok, répondirent les jeunes femmes en chœur.

- Bon, je vous laisse gérer ça entre vous. J'pense que vous vous entendrez très bien, fit Cook avec un clin d'œil. Bon, comme vous le savez surement, je ne suis pas souvent là parce que je dois m'occuper de ma fille et aussi de mon groupe, mais je compte sur vous. Oh, et avant que j'oublie, fit Cook alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, on est toutes les trois des sorcières, mais pas de sort devant les moldus. Et à éviter sur les livres, ça finit par les abimer.

Les deux nouvelles collègues hochèrent la tête et Cook disparut par la porte.

- J'te fais faire le tour ?

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant. Eva lui expliqua alors la disposition sur les étagères dans le magasin et la façon de ranger à l'arrière. Elle lui indiqua aussi le point de livraison, livraison qui s'effectuait tous les lundis à 14 heures. Hermione empila toutes les informations dans sa tête.

- Là c'est ton casier, avec un cadenas à codes comme les moldus. On fait tout à la moldu au cas où on se fait contrôler. Ca n'arrive quasi jamais mais bon, on prévoit. Et là c'est notre petite salle détente, fit-elle en montrant une pièce contenant une petite table, trois chaises et une machine à café.

- Ok, je crois que j'ai tout enregistré.

- Cool ! Alors je vais aller ouvrir, tu n'as qu'à rester avec moi pour voir un peu comment ça fonctionne, puis ensuite j'te laisserai faire toute seule. J'm'occuperai de l'arrière boutique. Ca te va ?

- C'est parfait.

Eva alors retourner la petite pancarte accrochée à la porte qui signalait maintenant que la boutique était ouverte. Les clients arrivèrent peu à peu, souvent pour n'acheter qu'un ou deux livres, quelques fois pour des renseignements, Au bout d'un moment, Hermione resta toute seule en magasin. Et elle se débrouilla bien. Vers 13 heures, les jeunes filles s'accordèrent leur demi-heure de pause journalière et sortirent acheter un sandwich qu'elles mangèrent tout en parlant. Ensuite, elle ré-ouvrirent et se fut au tour d'Eva d'être en magasin. Hermione se débrouilla tant bien que mal pour l'arrière boutique. Elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre leur système de rangement mais heureusement, les livres qu'elle devait ranger étaient déjà numéroter. Elle n'avait qu'à les placer dans l'ordre. Peu après 18 heures 30, Eva vint trouver Hermione pour lui dire que la journée était finie. Elles se dirent au revoir et Hermione rentra chez elle. Son premier réflexe fut de se faire un café. Ensuite, elle donna à manger à son chat qui tournait déjà dans la cuisine.

- Mange moins vite, soupira-t-elle en caressant son chat.

Ensuite, elle s'installa dans son fauteuil et regarda la télé. C'était une chose qu'elle faisait rarement. Elle préférait lire. Mais ce soir, elle n'en avait pas envie. Son esprit était trop occupé, elle n'aurait pas pu se concentrer. Non, elle avait besoin d'un film, d'images qui bougent, d'une histoire qui se comprenne sans qu'elle ait besoin de lire. Elle trouva son bonheur et à la fin du film, alla se laver et accueillit son lit comme un vieil ami.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par des bruits. Elle se leva avec précaution et s'arma de sa baguette avant de se rendre dans la cuisine. Elle découvrit Ginny en train de préparer un petit déjeuner.

- Ah Hermione ! Je t'ai réveillé ?

Hermione hocha la tête puis posa sa baguette avant d'aller enlacer sa meilleure amie en guise de bonjour. Elle pensa alors que Cook déteignait sur elle. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire triste que Ginny capta.

- Je savais bien que j'aurais pas du te réveiller, fit Ginny désolée, en se reculant un peu de sa meilleure amie.

- Non, c'est pas toi t'inquiètes, fit Hermione en s'asseyant.

- Raconte-moi, fit Ginny en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Oh, non, y' a rien.

Ginny la supplia en faisant une petite moue triste.

- Désolée Gin', je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… s'excusa Hermione.

Ginny hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait.

- Sinon, qu'est-ce que tu fais là de bon matin ?

- Je stresse pour ce soir.

- Pourquoi tu stresses ? demanda Hermione étonnée.

Ginny haussa les épaules, l'air gêné.

- Y'a pas de quoi, t'inquiètes. On sera quatre et on s'amusera bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Merci Hermione, de tout prendre en charge et tout… Je sais que j'en demande beaucoup et tout…

- Mais non ! Je le fais avec plaisir Ginny !

- Merci. Le rendez-vous est pour quand ?

- J'avais pensé 14 heures chez moi.

- Et la suite du programme ?

- Elle est top secrète pour toi.

Ginny sembla étonnée mais Hermione lui sourit et elle comprit qu'elle ne saurait rien avant l'heure. Les filles parlèrent encore un peu et Ginny rentra chez elle, retrouver Harry qui avait prit un week-end de congé pour lui aussi passé son enterrement de vie de jeune homme. James serait, encore une fois, déposé chez Molly. Ginny avait beau la critiquer, Hermione savait que ça les arrangeait tous qu'elle puisse le garder. Hermione ne savait rien de l'enterrement de vie de jeune homme d'Harry si ce n'est les personnes présentes : Ron, évidemment, Seamus et Dean, avec qui Harry étaient restés en bon terme malgré les années. Une fois Ginny partit, Hermione alla se préparer puis envoya une lettre à Luna ainsi qu'une à Pansy pour leur donner l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous. Ensuite, elle alla en ville faire quelques emplettes. Elle devait trouver un costume pour Ginny. Comme elle l'avait aidé pour sa robe de mariée, elle n'avait pas de problème pour la taille.

Quand elle retourna chez elle, il était déjà 13 heures passés. Elle mangea sur le pouce et, alors qu'elle était arrivée au dessert, on tapa à la porte. Elle ouvrit et tomba sur Pansy et Luna. C'était toujours marrant de voir Luna et Pansy, ensemble. Le fait qu'elles arrivent à se parler était déjà un exploit en soi, mais rien que les voir là, côte à côte, était risible. Pansy était grande, brune, maquillée –notamment les yeux- et habillés toujours très chic. Au premier abord, elle donnait l'allure de quelqu'un qui savait où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait, où elle allait. Hermione savait que cette description correspondait parfaitement à Pansy à part, pendant quelques moments où elle perdait confiance en elle. Ca lui arrivait rarement, mais ça lui arrivait. Luna, pour sa part, était une petit blonde qui donnait l'impression qu'elle ne mangeait pas à sa faim, pourtant c'était le cas. Elle mangeait comme 4. Elle arborait toujours de belles robes fleuris et colorés. En y réfléchissant, Hermione n'avait jamais vu Luna en noir. Et elle ne se maquillait pas. Ses yeux était toujours grands ouverts, comme si elle était à l'affut du moindre mouvement. C'est vrai qu'au premier abord, on pouvait la prendre pour une folle. Mais Luna était bien plus que ça, elle était une amie, une confidente, notamment quand Ginny était restée seule à l'école.

Hermione les laissa entrer et leur expliqua le programme en stipulant qu'il ne devait rien dire à Ginny. Cette dernière arriva comme prévu, à 14 heures. Hermione la fit se changer. C'était son enterrement de vie de jeune fille, il fallait que tout le monde le remarque. Quand Ginny arriva dans le salon, où l'attendait ses trois prétendues amies dont sa meilleure amie, elle oscillait entre colère et gêne.

- Ca ne fait pas un peu trop ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique.

- Mais non, tu es parfaite, lui assura Hermione.

Ginny arborait un short noir avec des collants roses pétants, des grosses chaussettes multicolores dépassant de ses petites boots en cuirs noires. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait osé enfiler de tels trucs. En haut, elle portait un t-shirt blanc où Hermione avait écrit au feutre « Future Mariée ».

- Maintenant, on te coiffe et on te maquille, annonça Pansy.

Ginny s'installa sur une chaise et sa laissa faire. Pansy se chargea du maquillage et Luna de la coiffure. Après 20 minutes, Ginny était prête. Les 4 filles s'en allèrent alors : dans le Londres moldu où les gens étaient généralement plus sympathiques quand il s'agissait d'enterrements de vie de jeune fille ou de garçon. Dés les premiers pas qu'elles firent dans les rues, les gens regardaient Ginny. Au départ, elle essaya de se cacher un peu, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine par exemple, pour pas que l'on voit le « Future mariée » écrit dessus. Mais, forcée par ses amis, elle commença à s'amuser.

- Bien, maintenant c'est l'heure de tes gages.

- Gages ? s'étonna Ginny alors que les filles s'étaient arrêtées dans la rue.

- Oui, tu as bien entendu Ginny, déclara Luna avec un petit sourire.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je déteste vos sourires.

- Oh, oui tu vas nous détester !

- Pansy ! s'écria Hermione, craignant que Ginny ne veuille pas jouer si elle disait ça.

- C'est bon Mione, je vais le faire, assura Ginny. Premier gage ?

Pansy et Hermione regardèrent Luna.

- Tu dois demander à la boulangerie là bas si elle peut pas nous donner 4 petits pains gratuits.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Ginny.

- Désolé, mais on a faim.

Ginny rigola et s'élança vers la boulangerie. Elle revint avec deux petits sachets.

- Wow, s'étonna Pansy.

- Ils ont totalement adoré l'idée de gage pour enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Et comme ils vont bientôt fêter leur 40 de mariage ils m'ont dit de prendre ce que je veux.

- Cool ! s'exclama Luna avant d'engloutir un petit pain.

Elles mangèrent le tout, surtout Luna qui semblait toujours affamée mais qui ne grossissait jamais.

- Ensuite ? demanda Ginny après avoir fini sa cannette, qu'elle avait aussi eue à la boulangerie.

- Tu dois demander à 20 garçons de marquer un mot sur ton t-shirt, fit Pansy, sur le ton de la conversation.

- 20 ?

Les trois autres filles hochèrent la tête et Hermione donna un crayon à Ginny qui se mit à la tâche. Les filles s'amusèrent beaucoup avec ce gage. Ginny demanda à un groupe de garçons de son âge de mettre un mot et ils le firent tous en rigolant. Ensuite, elle demanda à un gars, accompagné de sa copine, de lui aussi mettre un mot. Il lui dit alors que la meilleure place avait été prise en désignant le « future mariée », en rigolant mais sa copine n'aima pas du tout alors elle le laissa en plan. Il griffonna un petit mot sur la manche et partit la retrouver. Peu à peu, le T-shirt se rempli. Ginny revint alors vers ses amies, toute souriante.

- 26 garçons, gardez la monnaie, rigola-t-elle.

- Bien jouer.

- J'ai encore des gages ?

- Encore celui d'Hermione, fit Pansy en regardant la concernée.

Les trois filles regardèrent alors Hermione qui prit un malin plaisir à prendre son temps.

- Mione ! gronda Ginny.

- C'est bon, c'est bon sourit-elle. Alors tu dois obliger des gens à danser. La danse que tu veux.

- Ok…

- Allez, au boulot, fit Luna.

- Nous on s'installe là en attendant, fit Pansy en montrant la terrasse d'un café.

Les filles s'installèrent donc à une des tables qui donnaient sur la rue et regardèrent Ginny scruter chaque personne qui passe.

- Quel danse je fais ? dit-elle en revenant vers ses amies.

- Celle que tu veux.

- Et je dois faire danser beaucoup de monde.

- Autant que le nombre de personnes qui a signé ton t-shirt, fit Luna malicieusement.

Cette règles n'étaient pas prévus mais comme Ginny s'était, en quelques sortes, vantée d'avoir fait signé son T-shirt à 26 personnes, elles étaient toutes très fières de l'idée de Luna. Ginny soupira en souriant.

- Tu regrettes d'avoir eu autant de succès tout à l'heure hein, fit Pansy.

- Tu n'as même pas idée, rigola Ginny avant de repartir en quête.

Elle essaya d'abord avec les passants. Certains, comme tout à l'heure, ne lui prêtèrent pas attention. D'autres, au contraire, jouaient facilement le jeu. Ensuite, elle essaya d'entraîner les clients des bars adjacents. Le résultat fut qu'elle arriva à faire danser 10 personnes avec qui elle dansa la macarena.

Une fois son gage accompli, Ginny vint prendre place avec les filles à la terrasse où elles prirent toutes un café gourmand qu'elles dégustèrent en rigolant. Peu à peu, l'a journée passa et il fut bientôt l'heure de se rendre au bar de Drago. Après avoir mangé, elles se dirigèrent donc vers le « Big Drink ». C'est le passage qu'Hermione redoutait le plus. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de le cacher elle ne voulait en aucun cas ruiner la soirée de Ginny.

Quand les filles arrivèrent au bar, les employés et quelques clients étaient là. Mais aucune trace de Drago. Cela rassura un peu Hermione. Il n'y avait pas de trace de Cook non plus. Hermione se dirigea alors vers la table qu'elle avait réservée et les quatre filles s'installèrent.

- J'aime bien ce bar, déclara Luna en contemplant les moindres recoins du bar en question.

- Moi aussi ! Le cadre est super agréable, fit Ginny toute aussi contente que Luna d'être là.

- C'est quand même étrange qu'il n'y ait pas Drago, non ?

Hermione haussa les épaules alors qu'elle sentait le regard de Ginny sur elle.

- Je vais voir si je le trouve, fit alors Hermione.

Deux raisons l'avaient mené à se lever. Premièrement, le regard de Ginny la gênait. Deuxièmement, elle préférait que ses retrouvailles avec son petit ami se passent à l'abri du regard. Parce que oui, certes, ils s'étaient disputés, mais c'était totalement évident étant donné leur caractère respectif. Et puis, il lui manquait beaucoup.


	18. 17 : Enterrement de vdjf et fin

Elle salua le barman qui la laissa passer dans les appartements de Drago. Elle fut surprise que, une fois la porte passée, elle n'entende plus aucun bruit venant de la salle. Elle le soupçonna d'avoir insonorisé à l'aide d'un sort. Elle avança lentement, en essayant de percevoir du bruit. Soudain elle entendit quelqu'un poussait un juron dans la cuisine.

Quand elle arriva dans la pièce, elle vit Drago. Mais plus inquiétant, sa chemise blanche était maculée de rouge. Elle hoqueta de surprise et c'est comme ça qu'il la vit.

- Oh mon Dieu, tu… tu…

- Tout va bien Hermione, dit-il avec un petit sourire comme pour la rassurer.

Ce qui sembla marcher. Il se décala un peu et Hermione put voir une bouteille de vin sur la table.

- Ah… fit Hermione, gênée d'avoir peut être réagit trop précipitamment.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en s'affairant à nettoyer sa table.

- Ca va… Et toi ?

Il la regarda et hocha la tête avant de finir de nettoyer.

- Va te changer, je vais nettoyer. Les filles veulent te voir, fit Hermione en rentrant dans la pièce à proprement parler.

- Ah, vous êtes toutes arrivées ?

Hermione hocha la tête tout en s'approchant de lui. Elle tendit la main pour qu'il lui donne ce qu'il utilisait pour nettoyer. Il regarda la main tendu d'Hermione, puis son visage et il vit l'air déterminé qu'elle essayait d'arborer pour cacher des sentiments plus forts, comme la peine.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hermione n'essaya de ne rien laisser passer en adoptant une allure désinvolte qui fut contrebalancée par le fait que sa main, toujours vers le jeune homme, tremblait.

- Allez, va, dit-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Ce dernier lui donna de quoi nettoyer et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quand il sortit, Hermione l'attendait devant la porte qui donnait sur la salle. Une fois qu'il fut à ses côtés, elle avança et passa la porte puis partit en direction des filles.

- Dray ! s'écria Pansy en venant lui claquer un gros bisou sur la joue.

Il salua Ginny et Luna d'un signe de main alors qu'Hermione s'installait à sa place. C'est à ce moment que Cook arriva.

- Vous avez besoin de quelques choses mesdemoiselles ? fit-elle avant de faire un clin d'œil à son cousin.

Ce dernier profita de l'arrivée de sa cousine pour repartir. Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle lui avait bien stipulé qu'il ne devait pas les chaperonner. Elle commanda alors des cocktails. Cook les leur apporta peu après. Les filles discutèrent beaucoup. Au début, la discussion était encore très scolaire : ils parlaient essentiellement des préparations pour le mariage. Mais, peu à peu, l'alcool aidant, l'ambiance se fit plus joyeuse et enfantine. Enfin, « enfantine »…

- Non mais regardez ce gars ! Il est à croquer.

- Pansy ! Tu as Blaise, je te rappelle, fit Luna, qui semblait être la seule à ne pas être touchée par l'alcool qu'elles ingurgitaient toutes à grandes gorgées.

Pansy haussa les épaules, tout en continuant de fixer le jeune homme en question, ce qui lui valu les rires de Ginny et Hermione.

- N'empêche c'est bête qu'on est tous quelqu'un.

Elle se retourna alors sur Hermione.

- Hermiiiione ! Je t'envie. Tu n'as personne, tu pourrais te le taper, lui dit-elle avant de rigoler.

Elle s'arrêta bien vite quand elle vit qu'elle n'était pas suivie.

- Quoi ?

Pansy vit alors Hermione porta son verre à ses lèvres et détourna son regard alors que le regard de Ginny oscillait entre Hermione et un point derrière elle. Pansy ne mit pas trop de temps à comprendre car quand elle se retourna vers l'endroit où regardait Ginny, elle y découvrit Drago.

- Naaan ? c'est vrai ? s'étonna –t-elle avant de rire à gorge déployée.

Elle s'étouffa un peu et descendit son verre pour faire passer sa toux.

- Bon bah tant pis, personne ne se tapera ce beau jeune homme, sourit-elle avant d'appeler Cook pour qu'elle les resserve.

La soirée se passa bien. Chacune profita à fond. Ginny fut extrêmement contente d'avoir un strip-teaseur rien que pour elle. Après la sortie de celui-ci, les filles restèrent encore un peu toute ensemble à parler. Elles demandèrent à Cook de les prendre en photo. Puis Pansy et Luna partirent. Hermione resta donc avec Ginny à leur table.

- Alors, ça t'a plu ?

- Oui, énormément, avoua Ginny. Merci Mione.

Hermione lui sourit. C'est à ce moment qu'arriva Cook.

- Salut les filles, moi j'y vais. Ginny, bon mariage, fit-elle en souriant, et Hermione, à lundi !

- Merci Cook, fit Ginny en souriant elle aussi, bien que la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir.

- Oui, à lundi, fit Hermione, elle aussi souriante mais fatiguée.

- Moi aussi j' vais y aller, fit Ginny. Tu sais où j'pourrais trouver Drago ? demanda Ginny, pour le remercier, ajouta-t-elle.

Hermione hocha la tête et demanda à Ginny de la suivre. Elles s'avancèrent alors dans les appartement privées de Drago.

- Drago ?

- Oui ?

Hermione rentra alors dans la cuisine, suivi de Ginny.

- Salut Drago. Je vais y aller, c'était pour te remercier de tout ça.

Drago sourit et fit un hochement de tête entendu.

- Tous mes vœux de bonheur avec Potter, ajouta-t-il alors que Ginny s'en allait.

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire et de vraiment partir. Hermione allait emprunter le même chemin qu'elle quand Drago l'appela.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle, toujours près de la porte de cuisine.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

Hermione ne put rien répondre tant elle était déstabilisée par son regard. Il remit une mèche de ses cheveux en place et en profita pour lui caresser la joue. Hermione savait que ça faisait franchement cliché, mais elle n'en avait rien à faire en ce moment-même. Le contact de sa peau sur la sienne lui manquait. Il lui manquait.

- Tu me manques, avoua-t-elle, un peu surprise d'avoir osé dire ça.

Il se rapprocha encore et vint déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, puis un autre, et encore un autre.

- Toi aussi tu me manques Hermione.

Sur cet aveu, ils s'embrassèrent encore et s'en suivit une nuit mouvementée. Au petit matin, Hermione se réveilla et vit que Drago était déjà réveillé et la regardait.

- Bonjour, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Bonjour, répondit-il après l'avoir embrassé.

- Comment va monsieur Malefoy aujourd'hui ?

- Beaucoup mieux qu'hier.

Hermione sourit.

- Et comment va mademoiselle Granger, future Malefoy ?

- Malefoy ?

- J'ai dit future, rigola-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête avant de se blottir dans ses bras, la tête dans son cou.

- Elle va très bien, chuchota-t-elle.

Ils restèrent enlacés un bon moment. Puis, Drago, ayant un dîner prévu avec sa mère, dut se lever pour se préparer. Il proposa à Hermione de venir mais elle déclina l'invitation.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle réfléchit pour bien choisir ses mots et ainsi ne pas risquer de la mettre en colère. Elle ne voulait plus qu'ils se disputent.

- J'ai confiance en nous, sérieusement. Mais je ne me sens pas encore prête.

- D'accord, dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre sans plus de cérémonie.

- Drago ? appela Hermione, craignant qu'il soit vexé.

- Oui ? fit-il en souriant.

- J'ai cru que tu étais vexé, avoua-t-elle avant de sortir du lit pour aller le prendre dans ses bras.

Il rigola et lui embrassa la front.

- Tu me laisses ma préparer ? Parce que moi je dois quand même y aller et ma mère déteste que je sois en retard.

Elle rigola, lui vola un baiser, et retourna dans le lit. Il la regarda en souriant puis partir se préparer. Quand il revint dans la chambre, il trouva Hermione allongée, les bras derrière la tête, le regard perdu sur la plafond.

- Bouh, fit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il alors qu'elle sortait de sa léthargie.

- Si ta mère te demande si tu sors avec quelqu'un…

- Enlève le « si », sourit-il. Elle me le demandera, c'est sur, expliqua-t-il en voyant le regard perdu d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? demanda-t-elle en s'allongeant sur le côté et en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens.

- La vérité.

Elle le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Que je sors avec une grosse flemmarde qui veut pas bouger de mon lit, sourit-il.

- hé ! pesta Hermione.

Il rigola.

- Tu vas lui dire que tu sors avec moi ? demanda-t-elle en insistant sur le moi.

- Oui.

- Et elle va dire quoi à ton avis ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Drago rigola en se relevant et en choisissant une cravate.

- Tu le saurais si tu venais avec moi, dit-il malicieusement, en regardant Hermione par le miroir accroché au mur.

Il la vit lever les yeux au ciel ce qui le fit sourire.

- Je ne viendrai pas, c'est tout. D'ailleurs, je vais y aller, fit-elle en se levant du lit.

Elle s'habilla, en lui piquant la chemise qu'il avait hier.

- Hep, hep, jeune fille.

- Emprunt, rigola-t-elle avant de l'embrasser et de sortir de chez lui.

Une fois dehors, elle transplana et arriva chez elle. Elle salua pattenrond et lui donna à manger. Ensuite, elle alla se laver et se changer, en prenant soin de plier la chemise de Drago. En ce moment même, Hermione était heureuse. Elle passa son dimanche à ranger un peu sa maison, en chantonnant, puis s'allongea dans son canapé avec un bouquin. Dans l'après midi, elle reçu une lettre dans laquelle elle la remerciait d'avoir fait autant de choses pour elle. Alors qu'elle venait de finir son livre, qu'elle posa sur la table basse, Hermione repensa alors à sa vie. Et elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne voulait que rien ne change. Elle avait un boulot, qu'elle aimait bien, sa patronne était cool, son petit ami parfait, et ses deux meilleurs amis filaient le parfait amour. Son chat lui sauta dessus comme pour pas qu'elle ne l'oublie dans l'équation.

- Mais oui, toi aussi tu es parfait, petit filou, fit-elle avant de le caresser.

C'est alors qu'on tapa à la porte. Pattenrond se leva à regret de sur sa maîtresse et Hermione put aller ouvrir. Elle tomba face à face avec Drago.

- Bonjour, vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle en souriant, sans pour autant ouvrir la porte.

Il arqua un sourcil avant de sourire.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai du me tromper, sourit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'Hermione le rappela. Ils rigolèrent et après un rapide bisou, elle le laissa entrer.

- Que me vaut cet honneur ?

- J'ai pensé que tu voudrais savoir ce que ma mère m'a dit, fit-il en s'installant sur le canapé.

Hermione s'installa à côté de lui.

- Je t'écoute.

- Arrête d'être stressée, rigola-t-il.

- L'adoption dans la famille de la fille par les beaux parents est un moment très important dans la vie d'un couple, déclara-t-elle en prenant ses airs de je-sais-tout, bien qu'on percevait quand même sa peur.

- Eh bien, comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, elle m'a demandé et j'ai dit que je sortais avec toi.

Hermione lui prit la main.

- Et au départ, elle a rien dit pendant un moment.

Hermione lui broya la main, ce qui le fit sourire.

- Ensuite, elle a dit qu'elle était contente que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un.

- C'est tout ?

- Non, mais je suis sur que tu ne me croiras jamais pour le reste.

- Dis toujours, fit Hermione, en essayant de déstresser.

- Elle a dit…

Il fit une pause. Hermione le fusilla du regard ce qui le fit, une fois de plus, sourire.

- Elle a dit qu'elle avait entendue dire que tu étais une fille intelligente et bien élevée et qu'elle pensait ne pas avoir de mal à t'accepter dans la famille Malefoy.

Hermione resta bouche-bée devant la déclaration.

- Dis quelque chose, fit Drago en s'inquiétant.

- Euh… Je…

Hermione se reprit.

- Elle m'accepte même si…

- Si ? la pressa-t-il.

- Même si je ne suis pas une…

- Sang pure ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Depuis la disparition du Lord et de mon père par la même occasion, ses idées ont beaucoup évolué.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Tu as d'autres choses supra-choquante à m'annoncer ou ? sourit Hermione, bien que toujours décontenancé de la déclaration de Drago.

- Elle veut nous inviter à manger dans une semaine. Avec tes parents, rajouta Drago en souriant face au visage presque pâle de sa petite amie.

- Wow, fit-elle. Je… Je vais y réfléchir.

- En attendant, j'te ramène un truc à boire et à manger, tu m'as pas l'air bien, commenta-t-il en rigolant.

Elle trouva la force de lui faire une grimace avant de repartir dans ses pensées. Un seul mot résonnait dans ses pensées : « Wow ».

Cette nuit là, alors qu'elle s'endormait dans les bras de son amant, elle repensa une fois de plus à sa vie. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, après plusieurs années de galères dans un hôpital, mal traitée par ses supérieurs, Hermione découvrit qu'elle avait enfin tout pour être heureuse et qu'elle était heureuse.

* * *

**C'est finiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je sais, j'avais dit 18 mais je trouve que m'arrêter là c'est pas plus mal ! J'espère que vous avez pris du bon temps à la lire :) En tout cas moi j'ai adoré l'écrire :) (Désolé à tous ceux/ toutes celles qui seront déçu(e)s de ne pas savoir comment va se passer le mariage de Ginny et Harry mais, comme je l'ai dit plus, je préfère m'arrêter là :) ) Que la force de l'imagination soit avec vous :) ! x**


End file.
